


The Project

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged up characters, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling in love without intent, Handon, Hope is a teacher, Hope thinks she's very straight until she meets Josie, Hosie, Josie is a player, Josie was pan in younger years, Non-Supernatural AU, Sexual Content, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: Hope and Landon have been dating since high school. On their 8th year of dating, Landon finally proposed and Hope of course accepted the proposal.3 months before their wedding, a sexually frustrated Hope is worried that their sex life does not get any better after marriage and starts getting wedding jitters.When a friend suggests that the couple try a once in a lifetime sexual experience that involves other consensual lovers, the couple considers and finally gives in to the idea. It is going to be just a one-time thing anyway. A project, as Hope calls it.Josie is a free spirit who’s not looking for love. Just casually having fun and working day and night time jobs to save enough money and pursue her journey to her dream job.When Landon sets eye on Josie as a potential lover, the couple decides to propose the project to Josie. What they do not realize is that Josie so not straight and is only interested in getting in bed with JUST Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 452
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching an indie film and got really inspired to write this. It's matured-themed so they are obviously aged up to 26-28. Even though I don't condone cheating, that element is prominent here. Read with caution. My smut writing is not so good so there won't be too much of it.

Josie is making her cappuccino carefully, making sure the heart is shaped perfectly before she puts it on a tray. Then she reaches for a napkin and pen, where she writes “My break starts at 11. Meet me in the back alley?”

Taking the tray, Josie sways her way to the blond girl who has been eye-fucking her since she was queuing up for her cappuccino. Placing the cup in front of the girl, the barista crooks a small smile at the girl and goes back to her counter before the girl could send back a flirty smile or thank her for the coffee. She could see the girl looking slightly disappointed that Josie did not even say a word to her. But the girl’s expression changes as soon as she uses the napkin and sees Josie’s note. She checks the clock on the wall that shows 5 minutes to 11am and looks at Josie who although is busy making coffee, manages to smile at the girl with a twinkle in her eyes. 

The blonde excitedly sips her cappuccino, probably trying to finish her drink within 3 minutes so she could hang out with the cute brunette barista. In her hurry, she must have burnt her tongue and almost spit out the drink but Josie can see she held it in. Just a minute before 11, the girl stands up, steals a glance at Josie and nods before heading out of the cafe. 

Once the clock strikes 11, Josie takes off her apron and tells her colleague that she’s off for her 30 minutes break. She goes by the back door and meets her break-time date who looks a little nervous but is trying to hide that by puffing away on a cigarette.

“Hi..” Josie greets the cute blond stranger. She is in a nice black dress with a cream coat draped over her shoulders. She carries a big tote bag that likely holds a work laptop. Likely a freelance agent on her brunch break.

The girl turns to see Josie and quickly flips the half-smoked cigarette to the floor and snubs it out with her stilettos. “Hi!” she greets back with a sheepish smile.

“That’s a waste. You hardly smoked.” Josie bobs her head at the snubbed cigarette.

“I’m sorry, would you like a smoke too? I still have some in my bag.” the girl offers as she digs into her handbag.

“Nah, I don’t smoke. Took it up once in college and hated it since then.” Josie walks closer as she holds out her hand. “I’m Josie.”

“I know… I mean I know that from your name tag. I’m Jade.” The girl shakes her hand lightly. 

“Do you wanna hang out at my apartment for half an hour before my break ends?” Josie asks, staring into Jade’s blue lusty eyes.

“Ermm.. I would love to but how??” Jade wonders out loud.

“I live just upstairs.” 

As soon as they get into Josie’s apartment, the two of them crush their lips together, their hands fumbling with their clothes. 

“That was fast.” Jade chuckles as she lets Josie pin her down on her bed which is just next to the living room. It is a rather small but cozy apartment.

“Like I said, we have only half an hour. And you’re very cute.” Josie compliments before she kisses the girl again. Her hand travels down and slips under Jade’s skirt and the blonde gasps when she feels the other girl’s hand rubbing and teasing her between her legs through her lacy underwear. After teasing enough wetness to ruin the girl’s underwear, Josie finally slips her fingers under Jade’s underwear and the blonde lets out a pleading whimper “Take me, please!”

Just then, the doorbell buzzes and so does Josie’s phone. Which only means one thing. 

“Get up. You need to go.” Josie tells Jade, the cute stranger.

“What?!” Jade asks, looking obviously blue-balled and checks her watch which shows they still have like 10 minutes?

“GO!” Josie reminds Jade again as she picks up the phone and tells the caller to come up. 

They can hear footsteps coming up the stairs outside the door.

“Who is it?” Jade has to ask as she straightens her skirt and gathers her bag. “Your mom?”

“No, my girlfriend.” Josie informs.

“What the fuck?! You have a girlfriend and you’re letting her up now?” Jade asks in astonishment.

“No, I’m letting you out now!” Josie gestures to the door which was now opening.

Jade rushes to the door to face a pretty raven-haired girl in an air-stewardess uniform.

“Hi.” The air-stewardess greets her with a friendly smile.

“Ermm.. I was just leaving.” Jade nods embarrassingly to the girl. She then edges past her and out of the apartment.

“Nice meeting you.” the girl calls out after the stranger leaves. She then looks at Josie who is just standing in the kitchen and asks the brunette. “She’s a cute one. Where did you meet her?”

“Downstairs?” Josie shrugs as she pours some coffee for the other girl. “You came in just before she could cum, Pen.”

“Seriously?! Perhaps, should I continue where you left off?” The girl whom she met six months ago on the plane, Penelope, offers as she moves to wrap her arms around Josie’s waist. 

Josie would very much like it. Penelope is still her favorite. She’s the girlfriend who isn’t all dramatic and emotional over the fact that Josie does not want to commit or is caught making out with another girl. Because Penelope wants the same thing too, since the air-stewardess is always flying and is not looking for any serious relationship to tie her down in any way. When they met, they were both in sync for an open, casual relationship where they could see other people as well. And since Penelope only visits her only like once a month, Josie will always put Penelope first over everyone else. Her hook-ups are often asked to leave whenever Penelope visits. Jade being the latest victim.

Josie complies to Penelope’s offer with a kiss before pulling back and realizing the time. “Fuck! I need to get back to work!” 

As Josie runs to the door, Penelope tells her. “Hey, I’m making dinner tonight. Can you go to the market after work and grab us some stuff? I’ll text you the list.”

“Ok.” Josie dashes out of her apartment. 

===== 

“Listen, I’m driving. Can I call you back?” Hope tells the caller on her phone but the woman on the other line keeps yapping on.

Hope is trying to park her car now while her colleague is still stressing her out over some assessment papers. As she was reversing into a slot, she forgets to check a blind spot and hears a thud at the back of her car. 

“FUCK!” She curses as she quickly drives forward and parks at another slot instead. She turns to see that she had hit a red volvo. But also remembers she’s still on the line with her annoying Head of Department. “Not you, Dana. I fuckin hit a car!”

Hope then sees a tall brunette emerging from the red volvo and storming towards her now. But thankfully, Landon appears and is now talking to the girl. Hope gets out of her car but moves away to continue talking to her colleague on the phone. She will let her fiance handle the car situation. He is after all an expert in that area. She then heads to another corner to hear her colleague jabber off about work to her on the phone as she watches the brunette and her fiance talk from a distance.

“That bitch hit my headlights!!” Josie complains to the young man who approached her before she gets to confront the woman in the silver mercedes benz. Josie could only catch a glimpse of auburn locks of the driver.

“I’m sorry. Can I take a look at the damage?” the curly-haired guy asks.

“Here!” Josie points out. 

“Shit! That’s bad. Look, you can send your car over to this place and I will have it fixed. All costs on me.” the guy offers his name card.

“Huh?” Josie frowns at the strange guy with the generous offer.

“I run that place. And that’s my car that hit yours so…” he explains and then apologizes. “Sorry about that. My girlfriend can be quite careless.”

“Landon Kirby. Kirby Automobile Service Centre.” Josie accepts the card where she reads his name card out loud.

“That’s me.” Landon shrugs. “And you are?”

“Josie.” She then looks around to find the culprit who smashed her headlights and sees a girl several feet away talking on her phone and glancing over frequently at Josie and Landon. Josie stops breathing for a second as she stares at the auburn-haired girl who is kind of petite, but god oh god, she is gorgeous. Josie just keeps staring. She isn’t smiling at the big blue-eyed beauty with flawless flowy auburn hair. Because beauty or not, she fuckin hit her car. She is just staring hard at the girl who hit her car. And the girl is staring back too. Like hitting her car is not her fault. Is she not going to come over and apologize to her? Josie wonders when the young woman eventually turns and walks away towards the supermarket. BITCH! 

Finally, Josie’s stare is interrupted by Landon, the mechanic.

“Sorry, Josie. Please accept my apology on Hope’s behalf.” Landon adds. “That’s her name. Hope. My girlfriend.”

Hope….now how did this guy score a gorgeous thing like her? She looks like a stuck-up rich ass as well. Dressing in a tight buttoned down white blouse that shows a slight peek of her cleavage and an equally tight cream skirt, Josie does not need more to see how perfectly shaped Landon's girlfriend is. Is she with him because he always takes all the shit for her? Likely.

“I’ll come by your garage tomorrow.” Josie tells Landon who shakes her hand with a friendly grin.

“We call it service centre. I’ll see you then, Josie!” He nods and then takes his leave to follow Hope’s trail.

Josie decides to head back home quickly with the groceries so she can at least have a nice home-cooked meal and some steamy sex with her favorite girlfriend. 

As soon as Josie opens the door to her apartment, her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and sighs.

“Who is it?” Penelope asks as she takes the bag of groceries from Josie to the kitchen. “Some clingy flavor of the month?”

Josie shakes her head. “It’s the sister.”

“Oops. I’m not getting in the way of that.” Penelope goes on to prepare dinner.

“Hey Lizzie.” Josie picks up the call.

“Jo! Can you please call dad?” her twin sister greets.

“No.” Josie walks to the fire-escape balcony of her apartment to talk, freeing Penelope from her family squabbles.

“It’s been six months! He misses you.”

“No, he doesn’t. I don’t get his calls or messages.”

“You know he’s too proud to do that. Look Jo, just the other day, I heard him crying in his office. I swear it’s because of you.”

“Is he crying because he can’t change the fact that I’m gay?”

“What? Nooooo. Dad has accepted that long ago.You know he’s not homophobic.”

“He practically stopped talking to me for a month after I came out at 15. Then he became this distant dad who worked and worked till he’s able to run for mayor now. Well,I guess the election’s coming up and I’m sure he’s crying out of work stress! And very likely because the press is gonna talk about his gay daughter.”

“Honestly, I think you being gay is actually winning him votes.”

“HA! I can’t believe I managed to help him win some liberal votes!” Josie notes sarcastically. 

“C’mon, Jo. Have you had enough fun already in New Orleans by now? Come home already. Mystic Falls misses you.” her sister tries her luck again.

“I’m not going to go back to a city that may be run by my Republican dad. No thanks.”

“But I miss you.” Lizzie confesses tearfully. Yes, Josie can actually hear the pouty tears. She misses her sister too but she is not going back to her family yet. She has been asking Lizzie to visit her instead but her sister has been too busy with work she can’t spare the time.

“I miss you too, Lizzie. I’m just not ready yet.”

“Are you going to stay a barista-barmaid forever? Jo, you have a degree! You could be here running one of Dad’s businesses. Seriously, I can’t run things alone here.”

“I have a psych degree! And I wanna run a clinic! Not run his Republican campaigns! Or his business.”

“And being a barista-barmaid will get you there?”

“It will earn me some cash for now. I don’t care if I only get my PhD when I’m way past 40, Lizzie.”

“Or you could easily convince dad to help…”

“Stop. Can we not talk about him? And can you stop calling me a barmaid.It sounds...slutty.” Josie grumbles.

“Barmaid, bartender. It’s the same! And you only do that bartender job so you could score some chicks at that lesbian bar on weekends anyway. So, still slutty.” Just Lizzie being Lizzie. 

“They liked talking to me. Can you blame me?” Josie shrugs.

“Yeah, Dr Saltzman. You go get those girls with boyfriend problems and straighten their problems.”

“Straighten.” Josie chuckles at that. She misses her sister alright. “Come visit me, Lizzie. I’ll bring you to a straight club this time.”

“Not this month. Maybe after dad’s campaign is over?” Lizzie suggests.

“I’m sorry you’re taking on all this campaign management, sis. I hope Sebastian is helping you out?” Josie asks of the guy her sister has been dating for several months now. Josie remembers him as one of her father’s staff.

“Yeah. He is. I’ll probably bring him along the next time I visit you.” Lizzie adds.

The more she has to bring them to a straight club then. 

==== 

“You really offered to fix her car?” Hope asks her fiance during dinner in their rented apartment.

“It’s your fault you hit her car.” Landon highlights. 

“Not entirely my fault. It was due to a blind spot. We could probably claim insurance.” Hope shrugs. 

“You were using the phone, Hope. And there are cameras in the parking lot which could deny you that claim.” Landon shakes his head.

“Or were you just being generous because she’s pretty?” Hope asks casually.

Landon looks at his fiancee wide-eyed. “What? No.”

“I saw how you look at her.” Hope tells Landon without accusation. “It’s ok if you find her pretty. I think she’s pretty too.”

“I don’t just offer to fix someone’s car just because she’s pretty! I fix it out of…. fairness.” Landon states.

Hope sniggers, seeing as she definitely caught him checking out another girl with his dumb denial. 

“It’s not funny, Hope Mikaelson.” Landon tells her. “And how are you not jealous about this?”

“Because it’s obvious she’s not interested, Land. She was frowning at you throughout the whole conversation.” 

“Maybe she’s frowning because she’s mad. At you for hitting her car and not bothering to even apologize to her.” Landon says as a matter of fact. 

Hope remembers the girl staring at her. She just wasn’t sure if that girl was staring because she was mad at her. It just did not look like a mad stare. Because Hope did not feel threatened by the stare at all despite herself being the one at fault. And because the stare was rather...expressionless, Hope could only stare back out of curiosity. 

“Or maybe she was frowning at what a nice particular guy like me is doing to diffuse this….” Landon adds on. “new animosity between my fiancee and some supermodel-looking brunette.” 

This time Hope chortles and almost chokes on her wine. “You think she looks like a supermodel?”

“I mean she’s tall. Almost taller than me.” Landon highlights.

“Just say you’re attracted to her, Land.” Hope continues to tease. She really isn’t jealous of the girl. It just is.

“I’m clearing the dishes.” Landon ignores her comment and stands up to clear their finished dinner.

Later that night, Hope brings her glass of wine and places it on the bedside table as she settles into the bed. Landon is next to her in bed and observes her for a moment before he speaks.

“You always drink before sex.” Landon says.

“Huh?” Hope frowns at the boyfriend. “What do you mean? I always drink wine before bed.”

“No. You only drink wine  _ in bed _ when you want to have sex. And on days you don’t bring a glass of wine into the bedroom, you won’t be having sex with me.” Landon tells her.

Hope looks at him as if he was overthinking it but considers that what he said was actually quite true. “I guess wine is great for sex? I mean tipsy sex is kinda nice?”

“So if you’re not a little tipsy, you won’t enjoy sex with me?” he asks.

“Ermm..I guess I do but wine just makes it a little better?” she answers but sees his very sad expression in response.

“What if we run out of wine? What if it is the end of the world and we can’t find any alcohol to make you enjoy sex better?” Landon then holds Hope’s hands. “I’m marrying you in three months, Hope. If I can’t make you happy in bed without the need for wine, then what kind of husband would I make?” 

Hope shakes her head at his dumbass talk. “Fine! I’m not drinking the wine and we’re fucking tonight, alright?”

Landon obliges with a wide grin. The couple soon gets into the action. 

As Landon works hard at his favorite missionary position, Hope regrets not having the wine. 

In fact, she regrets it so much she is actually scared shitless she will be having this feeling of numbness after marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

After grabbing lunch from the school cafeteria, Hope strolls into the teachers’ lounge hoping to find her best friend there. She sees Maya checking her tablet and eating her salad at the corner table and is glad her friend took the quiet corner.

“Hey Maya.” Hope greets her closest colleague who’s also the school head counsellor. “I need to tell you something.”

Maya looks up bright-eyed at Hope, and as if noticing Hope’s worrisome looks, she shoots this question. “What is it? Are you pregnant?”

“What?! No!” Hope whispers shouts as she takes a seat and edges closer to her brown-haired friend. “I-I’m worried about my sex life.”

“Seriously? Only now?” Maya raises a brow. “It took you like a decade to get bored of the same guy? I was starting to wonder if Landon was some kind of sex god.”

“I mean he’s no sex god but how would I know, right? He’s the only guy I ever fucked.” Hope then relates. “It’s just that last night we had sex without the wine buzz and I felt like….I don’t know. I felt nothing.”

“When was the last time you orgasm, hon?” Maya has to ask.

“Last night?”

“Oh ok. So he made you cum. So that’s good enough, right?”

“No, I made myself cum. Like I faked an orgasm when he was done so he would be satisfied and go to sleep. Then when he’s deep asleep, I took my phone, headed to the bathroom, watched my favorite porn video and...did the job myself. To be honest, it isn’t the first time I helped myself. I usually have the wine buzz to make me feel nice and contented after the sex and that's enough to make me sleep right after sex.” Hope reports.

“Oh god...how are you going to go on doing this for the rest of your life, Hope?!” Maya just knows how to read Hope’s mind.

“I know right!” Hope buries her face in her hands. “I mean I love him. And that’s why I’m marrying him...right?”

“And what, sex is secondary?” Maya points out. “Sex is crucial, Hope. Sex needs to work in a marriage! You need help. And I mean both of you! Getting help… from your own fingers is not always a solution!”

“Do you think it’s too soon? Marriage for us? I mean, maybe we could postpone it to like a year later or something?” Hope wonders aloud to her friend. “We only moved in together like a year ago.”

“Hope, it’s been what? 9, almost 10 years?! And what are you going to do? Send Landon to some sex guru who will train him and turn him into a sex god so you’ll feel confident enough to marry him?” Maya asks.

“Can I?” Hope actually considers that. “Is there such a thing?”

“I think so but I don’t think you’ll want to do that. It’ll kill his ego, Hope.”

“You’re right. We’re doomed. I’m going to be a sad, sexually frustrated wife in three months.” Hope sighs.

“Look, there are many ways a couple can improve their sex life. Some try out trantic sex or some other forms of erotic sex. But most guys don’t have the patience for that.Oh! I know a married couple who were on the verge of divorce because they were so sexually frustrated..like you are now. And they took this advice from a sex therapist.” Maya then leans in to whisper in Hope’s ear. “They took in a lover.”

“A threesome?” Hope guesses.

Maya nods. “Of course it was only one-time. They hired an escort whom both of them picked out from a website. They settled for some blond chick. After the experience, they were glowing and happy and having the best sex of their married life now, without the need of another lover.”

“Ermm...but I’m not gay. And Landon’s not gay too. So, a threesome might not actually work.” Hope highlights.

“Hmm, you don’t even wanna try it out? Like lesbian sex is...actually pretty awesome, you know?” Maya raises a brow.

“Wait! You had sex with a girl and you didn’t tell me?!!” Hope scolds her friend.

“It was during one of my business trips in France. I didn’t tell you because it was just a fling and I was still dating Jake. Now that we have broken up, I think there’s no harm telling you.” Maya shrugs. 

“Wooh...so you... cheated on Jake.” Hope is still taking in the news. “With a French girl.”

“Not that I'm proud of it but I mean the sex was…out of this world! Wait... Am I still your friend? Hope?” Maya looks concerned at her dazed-looking friend.

“Yes! Of course! I’m not judging you, Maya. I’m just...surprised. I mean…” Hope feels a little sad. “I thought that you would share such secrets with me. You know I’m not the type to tell on you.”

“No, I know you won’t tell but Hope, you’re kinda….straight, you know? You wouldn’t understand why I did it.”

“I’m straight but I’m not homophobic! Hello! I have a gay aunt, remember?” Hope reminds her friend.

“There’s also the concern that you may tell Landon and he may tell Jake. So.. I was just being careful.” Maya the refocuses. “Anyway we are talking about you now. Your very important sex life now. Would you and Landon consider that experiment?”

“I don’t know... But can you tell me more on how it helped that couple?” Hope probes. She needs to be sure this is a fool proof method before she signs her life to someone in a few months.

“Well, you see it’s like they are seeing a different side of their partners. When you see your partner sexually intimate with another person and they are enjoying it, you tend to think ‘OMG, my husband’s actually kinda sexy.’ And for some it’s like a reality hit on them that actually their partner can please someone else other than themselves. It kinda triggers their jealous side and they start to want their partners more? To some it's like playing out their sexual fantasies with another party but their partners must be very much involved as well.”

"It's like consented cheating." This is an interesting theory to Hope.

"Yeah. Something like that." Maya adds.

“Can I... have two sessions? Like one where I watch Landon with another girl and one where he watches me do another guy?” Hope suggests.

“Whatever fits you, Hope. As long as there’s one other person in the room and that the both of you chose that person.”

===== 

Josie finds the garage, or rather the car service centre which is almost near the outskirts of town. The place is like an hour’s drive from where she lived. Thankfully, she was off duty and she has all the time to spare. 

She parks her car in front of one of the three garages and gets out of her car. A number of heads turn to look at her. She probably hears a whistle or cat call but ignores them as usual. She then spots a familiar head of dark curls who is dressed in a blue flannel shirt and walks towards him.

Someone in front of Landon bobs his head at him when he sees her approaching him from the back.

“Hey Josie!” Landon turns around and greets her, with that friendly wide grin. “You look like the red version of me.”

“Huh?” Josie blinks at him.

“Ermm… You’re wearing a red flannel and I’m wearing a blue one.” Landon points out awkwardly and quickly tries to save himself from embarrassment of a lame joke by changing the subject. “Let’s go see your car.”

As Josie and Landon walk to her car, he gestures at another staff to come over, likely to assess her car damages. 

“I’ll let my lead mechanic, Boris, check the damage and see what he can do.” Landon then goes into small talk. “Was it far for you to get here?”

“About an hour’s drive from my place.” Josie nods and then looks around the car service centre which looks newly-refurbished and actually has a nice design theme. “I expected to see some sort of scrap yard since this place is so far off from town...but it’s actually nice.”

“A lot of people complain about the distance but I actually like it here because of the space and land I get. Actually it was almost like a scrap yard a couple of years ago. I did a revamp and got it all renovated last year.” Landon tells her.

“I see. You really own this place? I’m not doubting you but you seem rather young.” Josie asks out of curiosity. She guesses Landon should be no more than a couple of years older than her.

“I inherited the business from my dad who passed away when I was in college. My mom keeps the books and I run the operations here. It's been about 6 years, I think?” Landon rubs his greasy hands in a towel. “My dad taught me all about cars since I was a kid. I can’t escape this business I guess.”

_ Unlike me _ . Josie guesses she is probably one of the few rebel kids when it comes to running the family business.

“Have you ever thought about…” Josie lowers her voice as she leans slightly shoulder to shoulder with Landon. “Escaping?”

“Excuse me?” Landon does not quite catch her.

“Like you know this is not what you want to do but you’re kind of expected to do it because it’s family….But you just feel like you want to drop all this and do something entirely different? Doing what you actually want?” Josie explains.

She sees Landon staring at her in wonder, like he is surprised at her boldness.

“Sorry I meant no offense.” Josie adds. “Maybe you really love cars.”

“No..I mean.. Hope actually asked me the same thing. Like used almost those exact words.” Landon brings up. “But that was years ago...”

_ Hope. The hot girlfriend _ . Josie remembers. So Hope and her kinda share the same views?

“And what did you say to her?” Josie asks, crooking a smile as she glances around the place. “Let me guess. That you are actually doing what you want.”

Landon then chuckles, shaking his head. “Are you telepathic or something?”

“Nope. Just psychic.” She casually shrugs.

Landon draws that wide smile again and he’s smiling at her longer than usual. Just then, Boris reports to them that the car should take 2 days to fix.

“Can we try to get it done by tomorrow?” Landon asks his man.

“We’ll have to put in extra hours, boss. There are other cars in line.” Boris answers.

“It’s fine.” Josie chimes in. She mostly only uses the car when she goes to work at the club and that’s on Friday. Two days away.

“I’ll put in the extra hours.” Landon offers. “We’ll still try to get it fixed by tomorrow, Josie. I’ll call you if we managed to get it done earlier.”

“Sure.” Josie shrugs at the nice customer service gesture.

“I just need you to fill up a form in the office.” Landon then spots his fiancee arriving in her silver benz. “Boris, can you bring her to the office to fill the form? Oh and leave the costs out. We’re covering it.”

“Sure, boss.” Boris nods and leads Josie into the office.

Hope stops her car and steps out, walking towards Landon.

“You’re early today?” Landon notes aloud.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could leave work early today. We could call take-out or something for dinner?” Hope asks.

“I actually plan to work late.” Landon reveals. “Is there anything important?”

Hope shakes her head, not minding it too much. “Nah. It’s fine. It’s just stuff I wanna discuss with you. We could do that later. Nothing really important.”

"You could have just called me instead of driving all the way here, babe." Landon chuckles at her.

"I just thought I dropped by anyway…"

Just then, Hope notices the familiar brunette whose car she had hit yesterday. She was coming out of the office. The girl sure has some supermodel legs especially when she's dressed in those slim-cut jeans. The white tank with an open-buttoned red flannel and Doc Martens boots may not be the usual catwalk look but seeing how she walks down the stairs and flips her shoulder-length brown locks casually, the young woman looks like she just came out of a GAP ad. 

Wait, is she agreeing with Landon on his supermodel reference? 

Landon notices Hope noticing Josie too and pulls Hope aside. “Hey, can you give Josie a lift? I don’t have a spare car to loan her. And I kinda promised her I’ll work on getting her car fixed by tomorrow.”

“Oh? You’re on first name basis with her already?” Hope realizes how the first time she actually learns of the girl’s name is by her boyfriend informally addressing the girl like they are old friends.

“Hope, be nice. At least give her a lift. You didn’t even apologize for what you did to her yet.” Landon reminds her with a stern pout.

Landon is so obvious with this girl. Hope notes as she rolls her eyes at him but she agrees to his request. “Fine! I’ll give her a lift.”

Landon quickly turns to Josie.

“Hey Josie… Hope will give you a lift since I don’t have a car to loan you. I hope it’s ok with you.” Landon informs as he looks at Hope. “She’ll drop you anywhere you want. Right, babe?”

Hope nods and she thinks she crooks a very very light smile at the brunette who just nods back casually. 

Josie slips into the passenger seat as coolly as she can in the silver benz which hit her volvo yesterday. She steals a glance at the owner who is starting the car. Josie can’t help but stare at her driver’s smooth fair complexion, from her cheeks to her neck then to her legs half exposed in a simple black dress. 

“Seat belts please?” Hope highlights and Josie realizes she was so lost in checking out the other girl she has forgotten the first safety rule. 

“Sorry.” Josie gulps as she puts the seat belt on and then hates herself for that. Did she just apologize like an obedient puppy to the bitch who broke her headlight?! Before the bitch even apologizes to her?? She’s Josie Fuckin Saltzman, who gets her bitches pleading for her attention! 

“So...where are we going?” Hope asks another thing that Josie forgot about.

“Ermm...you can just drop me at Kol’s Cafe.” Josie informs. “It’s the east branch situated at…”

“I know where that is.” Hope nods at Josie with a smile. “You meeting someone there?”

“No, I just live in the apartment above the cafe.” Josie reveals as she takes in the first genuine smile the auburn-haired beauty has ever offered her. Hope looks so soft with that smile that Josie thinks she just melted internally. Gosh, she feels like a loser now. So much so she decides to just stare ahead in silence.

Hope drives in silence as well for what feels like hours when it has been just 10 minutes? Then finally Hope breaks the ice.

“Sorry.” the beauty FINALLY apologizes, not daring to look at Josie but she seems genuinely sorry. “About your car.”

If Josie rewinds this to yesterday where she was marching to confront Hope and if Hope had apologized to her like this, she would be shouting at her with a  _ Sorry isn’t gonna cut it, bitch!! _

But now?

“It’s... fine. He’s paying anyway.” Josie mutters those forgiving words like she’s giving out free drinks.

Hope lets out a cute chuckle. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll tell Landon to put it under my account.”

“So…” Josie starts to wonder aloud. “How did you guys meet?” 

“It’s boring. High school.” Hope tells her. “Been dating ever since then.”

“And how long is that?”

“Almost ten years now.” Hope shakes her head as if it was an embarrassing revelation.

“That’s LONG!” Josie can’t help but comment out loud. She has never been in a relationship longer than a year, not to mention ten long years?! Wow! Is Landon some kind of gift from god? Or maybe he did some great sacrificial deed in his past life and god has gifted him Hope. No pun intended.

“Well, the dating ends in June so..” Hope adds.

“Huh?” Josie is dumb. Yes, she is dumb until she sees that ring on her driver’s finger. “You’re engaged?”

“I’m not surprised he fails to mention that.” Hope smiles as she confirms her answer to Josie’s question. “It's been more than a year since the engagement but I still call him my boyfriend to my friends because it’s just habitual after all these years.” 

There is a silent pause for a while until Hope probably feels that the conversation should not be just about her and her relationship so she asks Josie.

“Are you..single or tied down like me?” 

Josie chuckles at that line. “You make marriage sound like a jail sentence. But yeah, I’m very single. Single and free from any commitment I am so not looking for.”

“Why so?”

“Because I work two jobs and I have my online studies and...I just don’t have the time. I just prefer things casual for now.” Josie admits.

“That makes sense.” Hope nods with a cute pout that Josie guesses that Hope is wondering how opposite their lives are.

“Can I ask what do you do for a living?” Josie asks. She’s still curious. She has been attracted to straight girls and even married ones but she was hardly ever as curious about their background as she is with Hope now.

“I teach art and literature at the NOLA Academy Of Fine Arts.” Hope reveals.

“Nice..” Josie nods in admiration. Now she’s curious about Hope’s artistic talents. “I suck at art but I do appreciate art. So I’m guessing you’ve been to all the art galleries in New Orleans?”

“I guess so.” Hope shrugs. “All of those in the Arts District.”

“Have you been to one called Asty?” Josie asks.

Hope shakes her head. “No. I have never heard of it.”

“I won’t be surprised. It’s actually kinda underground. There’s hardly any publicity about it as well.” Josie tells Hope.

“Why is it underground?”

“I guess it’s because the art they showcase is kinda...sexually bold?” Josie informs.

“But I have seen such bold art even in the central arts district. I don’t get how bold it is that it has to be underground? Now I’m really curious where this place is.” Hope expresses her keen interest in this unheard art gallery. Her blue eyes brightens so much that Josie knows she just scored a point with the girl. 

“Well, they hold some parties there too. You know those underground parties?” Josie adds.

Hope seems clueless about that too and Josie observes that she is definitely not a regular party girl.The auburn-haired girl then changes the subject.

“I’m sorry I have to ask. And I know age is a sensitive subject but…” Hope asks.

“I’m 26.” Josie reveals generously. 

“Just a year younger than me.” Hope notes with a nod.

“What are you currently teaching in Literature?” Josie finds herself asking but then stops Hope before she answers. “Wait. Let me change that question. What’s your favorite lit book?”

“Diary of Anne Frank?” Hope answers.

That is one of Josie’s favorites too!

“I love Anne Frank but nothing beats Animal Farm for me.” Josie admits.

“Animal Farm is a masterpiece!” Hope agrees.

The two young women continue to discuss all things literature. Sharing books, metaphors and their own theories as well. 

Not long later, they reach Josie’s apartment. Before Josie heads out of the car, she thanks Hope for the ride.

“Hey, no problem, Josie. My pleasure.” Hope smiles sincerely at the other girl.

After Josie gets out and shuts the car door, she swings back and signals for Hope to wind down the window.

Hope winds it down and Josie extends an invitation. 

“Do you wanna go with me to Asty next week? I have an event invite for two.”

“I would love to!!” Hope nods excitedly.

“I’ll catch you up on that. I think it's on a Wednesday night. Landon has my number in the form I filled. Just text me if you can make it.” Josie taps casually on the car door before she turns to walk to her apartment.

As Josie climbs up the stairs to her apartment, a realization sets in. Did she just invite a girl she’s attracted to an art gallery event instead of her apartment?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's liking it so far? I know it may not be everyone's cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"Landon, when you get back to the office tomorrow, can you get me Josie's number?" Hope asks her fiance who is walking into their bedroom.

"Oh? You girls hit it off during the car ride?" Landon brings his phone out seemingly to send a message. "Just texted you her number."

"You have her number in your phone already? Don't you leave it to Heather to make the calls to all customers?" Hope eyes him with a cheeky suspicious look.

"You know Josie isn't really a customer. We owe her for what we did to her car and it's only right that I call her personally." Landon gives his excuse.

"Anyway, have you fixed her car already? I could text her about it." Hope offers. "And do we have anything on next Wednesday night?"

Landon thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "No we don't have anything on that day and yes, her car is fixed. She can collect it tomorrow."

"Ok." Hope is typing on her phone now. "Josie invited me to an art gallery I haven't heard of before so I’m going with her next Wednesday night."

"Ahh.. I see how you two hit it off then." Landon adds. "I had no idea Josie was the artsy type."

"I had no idea too.." Hope realizes she wants to find out what else is hidden in that girl's brain. But now she needs to tell Landon her plan to save their sex life. “So...ermmm…”

“Oh yeah. You wanted to discuss something with me?” Landon recalls Hope’s visit earlier.

“Yeah.. now please listen with an open mind, ok? I don’t want you to think that you’re not doing things right and such.” Hope advises and Landon nods at her with a cautious look.

Hope takes a deep breath and goes. “So, I feel that we need to add some spice in our sex life. I think because we only have had sex with each other, sex can start to become kinda... stagnant. And we should start to explore other… stuff.”

“Ok, I’m game for spice!” Landon nods excitedly as he hugs his pillow in his arms like a child waiting for a bedtime story. “What do you have in mind?”

“Like I say, open mind, Landon.” Hope braves herself as she tells him the plan. “I think we could ermm… have sex with... another person BUT he or she needs to be someone we both mutually choose.”

Landon widens his eyes at Hope. “You mean like a threesome?”

“I’m…”

Landon puts his hand up to give his opinion. “Wait! I’m on board this threesome idea if that person is just a she and not a he!” 

“That’s just not fair, Land!” Hope scolds. “How is it that you get to choose a girl and I can’t choose a guy?”

“Cause’ I won’t wanna be in the same bed with a guy, Hope!! I’m straight as a stick!”

“And you think I would wanna do it with a girl?! How can you just assume that?”

“You have a gay aunt. Maybe you have a little inclination from the gene pool?” Landon gives his dumb theory.

“That sounds even more presumptuous!” Hope is annoyed now. “To play fair, we are not doing the threesome project. We are doing it another way. That is i watch you fuck another girl and you watch me fuck another guy.”

“And how does that improve our sex life?” Landon has to ask.

Hope goes on to tell him all of what Maya told her this morning and other stuff she found online. After she is done, she watches as Landon absorbs the information thoughtfully.

“Hope..are you saying it’s your sexual fantasy to see me bone another girl?” Landon checks.

“Yeah..kinda.” At least she thinks so. “I mean she has to be someone I like too. Someone we both like and is sexy and easy on the eye, you know?”

“But it isn’t my sexual fantasy to see you and another guy bone each other!” Landon states stubbornly.

“Land! What did I say about having an open mind?! If I can take in that fantasy of you fucking another girl which I’m sure it’s a fantasy for you too, why can’t you do the same for me? C’mon, it’s like you’re watching porn except that it stars me and maybe a Ryan Gosling look-a-like?” Hope reasons.

Landon gives it a thought but Hope can see he is still not liking the idea very much.

“Ok, will you be mad if I say that my fantasy is seeing you with another girl?” Landon admits.

It is not because Hope actually minds it but this has to be a fair game. She has never had another man’s dick in her other than Landon’s and Landon gets to put his dick in another girl aside from her? The score would be 2-1 and she’s not happy with that. Hope looks at her fiance with a deadpan face. “So I can’t have a Ryan Gosling, can I?”

“Hope, maybe this is a bad idea.” Landon tells her.

No, Hope is not giving up this scheme so easily. She had been planning it all day after her talk with Maya. She spent her time researching online and gathering couples’ testimonials. It was such an eye-opener for her as she found more interesting stories and theories. She got so invested in it like it was her pet project and she can’t just give up now and succumb to being Mrs I-hate-my-sex-life Landon Kirby in 15 weeks time! 

When she was talking to Josie, she also found how casually the girl sees relationships and why can’t Landon just let go and be casual about it for one time and let her fuck a Ryan Gosling clone?! She calms herself mentally as she thinks of a negotiation.

“Tell you what. We’ll start this project with your session first. That means we get the girl of our dreams and you can have sex with her while I watch. My session can be on hold till much later.” Hope recommends.

“Okayyy.. If you insist.” Landon shrugs and then frowns at his fiancee. “You actually call it a project?

“Yes, Landon. Because I spent hours researching this and I think it’s gonna help us a great deal. And who knows, we may have the most memorable wedding night sex!” Hope exclaims, as she now thinks that her pet project may just be the perfect prelude to their wedding night!

Landon shakes his head with a smile. “You can be such a go-getter when you set your mind on something. So, what now? We pick our girl?” 

“Who’s your dream girl, Landon? I mean, besides me?” Hope asks as she browses through celebrity pages on her phone. “Megan Fox?” 

“Are we seriously gonna go online to find our girl from an escort agency? Why can’t we just pick up some cute girl in a club?” Landon suggests.

“Hmm, you’re actually right. I mean, it’s best to pick someone who’s a stranger or….” Hope’s mind wanders to Josie who recently caught Landon’s eye and probably hers too. “An almost stranger.”

“Almost stranger?” Landon repeats after her.

“Yeah. Someone we just met and kinda have a connection already?” Hope is mostly describing in reference to herself more than to Landon. 

“Someone like...Josie?” Hope gives an example as she eyes Landon who perks up immediately at the mention of the name. 

She knew it! She knew he would react that way! 

“But...how would we know she’ll be interested?” Landon wonders aloud.

“We could invite her for dinner. Have some wine and ask her casually if she’s interested to be in this project.” Hope pans out her proposal plan. “She seems like a cool and open-minded girl. And there’s no pressure to do it. She could either accept or reject the idea, right?”

==== 

Josie is busy clearing some cups at work when her phone buzzes and she sees a message notification. It is a second message from Hope. Already last night she got a text from her that her car would be ready and that she was available for the gallery event next week as well. Josie only replied with a  _ Great! Thanks! _

This second text says:

**Hey Josie, I have a lunch meeting at Kol's cafe later today n then I don't have classes for the rest of the day. If u like n since u might be just upstairs, I could meet u n give u a lift to pick up your car?**

Ok, Josie was not expecting that. Hmm. Is Hope interested? And so soon? But she could just be her normal straight girl self, not knowing she's sending signals to a girl who finds her attractive. Josie plays all kinds of possibilities in her head with such a text from a straight girl like Hope. Hope wants a favor from her. But what favor? In fact Hope is the one offering her favors. Or that Hope is really just having a meeting at her cafe coincidentally and it would be rude to not say hi to Josie who lives just above the cafe. Also, Hope doesn't know Josie works in that cafe too. 

Another buzz sounds and Josie realizes she still has not replied to Hope for the past 10 minutes because she has been busy figuring out the other girl’s intention. Josie wonders why she is figuring out so much too. Most times, if it was a girl she’s attracted to, she would be sending a flirt or a nonchalant non-flirt text already. What is wrong with her?

The third text reads: 

**If you’re already somewhere else, it’s fine. I was just asking. Hope.**

Josie guesses she adds a “Hope” in case Josie deleted her past texts and does not save her number.

_ Sure! I’ll see you at Kol’s when ur done. _

Josie finally texts back. She doesn’t want to inform Hope she is working at Kol’s on text. She thinks it would be better for her to find out in person herself. Josie busies herself with work and tries not to think about Hope’s imminent arrival and surprise expression when she sees Josie at work in the cafe.

“Josie…” Josie’s manager, Meg speaks to her in a low voice while Josie is busy making an americano. “The boss is coming around lunch. So, please don’t mess up.”

“Boss? Which boss?” Josie asks since she knows the cafe belongs to a chain of restaurants run by a big family and everyone in that family is basically the boss.

“The one we are named after.” her manager informs.

“Ahh, that boss.” Josie knows that boss. He comes in like once a month for a quick check on his business. He is the friendliest boss. A flamboyant one too. Sometimes, he brings his wife. His beautiful brunette wife whom Josie likes to serve her her favorite green tea latte. She wonders if the wifey boss is dropping by today as well.

Around 1 in the afternoon, gorgeous Hope finally arrives but she doesn’t see Josie yet who is working diligently behind the counter. It is the first time Josie sees Hope wearing pants. It is black jeans matched with a black loose but slightly see-through blouse. She is in a pair of ankle high-heel boots and her hair is tied up in a bun this time. 

Her manager suddenly approaches Hope who is looking around the cafe for someone, likely the people she’s meeting for lunch. As Meg is speaking to Hope, Hope soon catches sight of Josie over Meg’s shoulder. 

“Josie!!” Hope calls out, looking wide-eyed and walks over to the counter where Josie is. Josie greets back with a smile but is still busy making a latte at the same time. “You work here?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m telling you now?” Josie grins.

“Ma’am, shall I bring you to your table first?” asks Meg who actually followed Hope to the counter.

Josie wonders why her manager doesn’t extend that kind of customer service to the other guests but just Hope.

“It’s fine. I know which table it is. Can I talk to my friend first? Just a quick minute.” Hope politely tells Meg who nods but is shooting confused glares between Josie and Hope before she steps away.

“What meeting are you having?” Josie asks Hope in a low voice, curious again, especially at how her manager was just treating Hope like a VIP.

“Oh. Meeting my wedding planner.” Hope informs. “And my uncle who introduced this planner.”

“I see.” Josie nods.

“What time do you get off work?” Hope asks.

“Three.” Josie tells her.

“Great! I should be done with my meeting by then and we can go to Landon’s together.” Hope smiles at her brightly.

Just then, Josie hears the friendly British-accented voice of the boss man behind Hope but he is not greeting Meg or the staff in the cafe.

“There’s my favorite niece!” Kol Mikaelson calls out as he strolls into the cafe towards Hope. 

“Gotta go. See you later.” Hope tells Josie before she turns and hugs Josie’s boss. “Hey Uncle Kol.” 

As Hope and Kol walk arm in arm to their only private room table, Josie is still taking in the new revelation. Hope is her boss’ niece? Her boss who owns these 5 new cafes around New Orleans named after him. The cafes that are under the big restaurant group called The Mikaelson Holdings.

“You know baby boss?” Meg appears at her side, asking her.

“Baby boss?” Josie raises her brow at her manager.

“Hope Mikaelson. The heir.” Meg shakes her head. “You kept this from us? All these months?”

“What? No. We just met like two days ago.” Josie clarifies but Meg doesn’t seem to believe her.

It also doesn’t help when Hope’s meeting ends at 2.40pm and Meg comes over to tell Josie she could get off work already.

“It’s not 3 yet.” Josie tells her manager.

“Baby boss asks if you could leave early since it’s just 20 minutes to 3. And you think I could say no to the heir?” Meg deadpans.

“Yes, you can, Meg. You’re my manager.” Josie states.

“I’m not the one who will inherited the whole fuckin kingdom. She’s a bigger deal than the boss this cafe is named after. Just go already!” Meg waves Josie off.

“And you give me hell for being 5 minutes late just because I live above this cafe. Tell baby boss I’m leaving at 3.” Josie rolls her eyes at her manager. 

“I’m not your messenger!” her manager tells her.

“Fine! I’ll tell her myself.” Josie marches over to the private room where Hope sits alone waiting.

“Hope.” Josie places her palms on the table with a set of keys under one hand. “Here’s the keys to my apartment above. It’s apartment 228 on the 2nd floor. Wait for me there, will you?” 

“Okay.” Hope nods as she accepts the keys.

Josie then walks back to Meg who watches Hope leave the cafe with a friendly goodbye wave to all the staff.

“Hope’s a nice, normal person, Meg. You just need to tell her nicely that you’re still a little short-handed and doesn’t encourage your staff to leave early at this point and she’ll understand.” Josie advises her manager. “She’s like all of us. C’mon, she’s a teacher and she’s marrying a humble mechanic!”

“I know right!!” Meg can’t help but exclaim at Hope’s too humble choices.

==== 

Hope unlocks the door and walks into a small cozy little apartment. It is way smaller than the one she rented with Landon. From the looks of it, it is obvious Josie lives alone. There is a well-made up queen-sized bed in the corner near the windows. The small kitchen sits at the other side. Hope moves to the middle of the apartment and sits on the light brown couch covered with a rainbow-colored throw. The walls are painted in a grey and maroon palette. Hope feels rather relaxed as she slumps further down the comfortable couch, admiring some small extract paintings just above Josie’s bed. But she is curious about the fully stacked books on the bookshelf next to a white closet. She gets up and walks towards it. There were several psychology books and some fiction novels. Some of which Hope had read before but some she has never seen before. She wonders if she could borrow a book or two from Josie one of these days. 

A door she assumes is the bathroom is just down the small hallway. Though it is small, there lies a rather big bathtub. It reminds Hope of a bathroom she saw in one of the vintage boutique hotels in Paris. Overall, Hope likes how Josie has kept this little apartment in her own way. 

“Hope?”

Hope hears Josie knocking and calling from behind the main door.

“Coming!” Hope announces as she walks quickly to open the door.

“So..have you toured the apartment yet?” Josie steps in and moves swiftly to remove her boots while staggering over to her bed. 

“Yeah, kind of.” Hope reports. She watches Josie proceed to open her closet and grab some clothes. “It’s nice. Cozy. I like it.” 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower. It won’t be long.” Josie announces as she brushes past Hope and heads into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Hope stands staring at the closed door, hearing some movements and then the sound of shower. Her mind wanders. She imagines Josie naked in the shower. And she finds that it isn’t a weird feeling to appreciate another woman’s naked form, a pair of perky breasts, slim tanned waist and gorgeous long legs. She even imagines a mound of brown in between and she still doesn’t feel repulsive at all. Why is Landon so disgusted at the thought of another naked man? Bet he will appreciate a naked Josie like she does too. Hope slaps herself at all these intrusive thoughts of Josie. Must be her artist mind getting in the way. She wonders if she could paint Josie one day.

Josie comes out of the bathroom some 15 minutes later, dressed in a grey, loose sleeveless t-shirt, exposing some of her black sports bra at the sides. She's wearing a pair of white knee-cap torn jeans and walks to her closet to grab a leather jacket.

"Let's go?" She asks Hope as she puts on the jacket. Hope is sitting still on her couch and just staring at her.

"Oh ok." Hope stands up.

"Hold on." Josie suddenly bends down, almost yoga child-pose style to reach under her bed. She takes out a shoe box containing a pair of white Converse and puts them on.

After she's done, she announces "Let's go." 

This time it's not a question and Hope follows her out, even though a part of her wishes she could hang out a little longer with Josie in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The project proposal to Josie is next. How will Josie react?


	4. Chapter 4

Josie has been rather quiet at the start of the car ride. She is silently enjoying some chill music from Hope's playlist as she listens mostly with her eyes closed. Hope’s choice of songs were mostly chill and indie. She has to admit that Hope has some good taste in music.

"You can sleep if you're tired, Josie. I'll let you know when we are there." Hope offers.

Josie shakes her head. "I'm not tired. Most days I get only 3 to 4 hours of sleep. It's just normal for me."

"The more you should take a nap then." Hope suggests.

"I'm just used to keeping myself busy." Josie shrugs with a smile, then a pause before she speaks again. She feels that if she wants to stay friends with Hope. She should let her know. “Hope...can I ask something of you?”

“Are you mad that I didn’t tell you sooner that I’m a Mikaelson?” Hope quickly guesses.

“No, no.” Josie shakes her head. “I don’t care who the Mikaelsons are. But I do care when a Mikaelson is a friend but... kinda acts like my boss? Sorry if that doesn’t come out quite nice. Look, when my friends come to visit me at work, they won’t ask my manager if I can leave work early. You’re my friend. Not my boss who tells me I can leave work early because maybe you know I came to work much earlier. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

“But I was only asking Meg. And it was only 20 minutes. She could easily reject me.” Hope draws a sad pout, explaining herself. 

Josie might as well kill herself now before she finds the urge to cup the other girl’s face and kiss that cute sad pout. Hope is off-limits. And that is not the way to put her point across now.

“Hope, I’d love for you to drop by for a coffee anytime and chat during my break and all but I don’t want my colleagues to think that I get some extra staff privileges because of you.” Josie tells Hope with a sincere smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Hope apologizes sincerely. “I get it. I totally get it.”

This Hope is a far cry from the Hope who hit her car two days ago. And it’s possibly driving Josie crazy because she’s liking her more and more.

“Can I ask what you are studying now? Is it psychology? I can’t help but notice all those books in your bookshelf.” Hope asks out of the blue. 

Josie nods. “Yeah, I’m taking my masters now.”

“What?! You mean you have already done your bachelor's?” Hope checks. “Why aren’t you doing psych-related jobs now?”

“Because at this point, I don’t want jobs that require all that paperwork and deadlines. I just want stress-free jobs that are somewhat flexible. Eventually my end goal is just getting my PhD and opening my own clinic.” Josie adds as she relates. “Besides, I love taking up new stuff. As a coffee lover, I was curious about how a barista makes these great coffee and I told myself I’m going for a course for that. I saw a bartender course at the place I was taking up the barista course and I went for that too. I just can’t stop myself. And since I have the skills from the courses I took, why not make use of them?”

“Gosh...what else did you randomly take up, Josie?” Hope shakes her head in disbelief.

“I took up Japanese too.” Josie remembers she took it in her teen years and she even scored a cute Japanese girlfriend too.

“Nice.” Hope seems impressed.

Josie prays that Hope doesn’t ask her to speak a line or two in Japanese because almost every girl she meets asks her to do that and she is so done doing that to impress anyone. It’s annoying to Josie that people actually ask her to speak a language they did not understand at all and claps just because it sounds different and unique.

Thankfully Hope doesn’t do that. Instead, Hope is probably trying to impress too.

“I’m actually thinking of taking up Chinese.” the auburn-haired girl reveals.

“Chinese is gonna kill you, Hope.” Josie warns of the difficult language.

“I know. That’s why I might just take it.” Hope smiles confidently.

Josie chuckles, loving all that confidence. 

There is a break for several minutes with them just enjoying the music quietly before Hope initiates a conversation again.

“Can I ask you something... personal?” Hope asks and Josie just nods lightly.

“Are you a casual sex or an anti-casual sex kinda person? I’m only asking because you mentioned before just wanting things casual and I was wondering what kinda casual you’re talking about. Like are you ok with one-night stands casual or are you more of a non-exclusive kind of dating but no sex casual? I’m just curious, you know. From someone who’s been in a committed relationship for so long and knows nothing much about casual relationships and such.” Hope tries her best to ask as casually as possible too but Josie can see some awkward shallowing in her throat as well.

Josie eyes Hope as she considers her question. She also recalls how Hope has been acting lately with the friendly texts, accepting her gallery date and offering her car rides and all. And how long have they known each other? Less than 3 days?

“Casual sex kind.” Josie gives the simple answer. She tilts her head as she watches Hope. Hope who only nods and nods but still has her eyes on the road.

“That’s...cool.” Hope finally comments and looks kind of relieved. As if that was the answer she wanted to hear from Josie.

Would Hope be asking for a casual fling with her? Josie wonders. Or was Hope thinking about a threesome with Landon? If so, they won’t be the first couple to ask her. Josie had such a request before from a married couple but she only had one condition - the guy could only watch. The couple eventually rejected the condition and went on to look for someone else. She wonders what is in store for her this time.

====

When Hope and Josie finally arrive at the car service centre, Landon cheerfully greets Josie with her newly serviced car to her. Looks like they even polished her car as well.

“Thanks, Landon. This is amazing!” Josie thanks the guy, even giving him a friendly hug.

Hope rolls her eyes at Landon who gives her a thumb-up as he returns Josie’s hug. Somehow Hope feels slightly jealous she never got a hug from Josie.

After that, Landon asks one of his staff to bring Josie to the office to sign some release papers.

“So? Did you ask her about dinner at our place?” Landon asks Hope.

“I was thinking we should ask her together, Land.” Hope recommends.

“Ok. Did you manage to get any positive vibe from her so far?” he asks.

“About what?”

“About whether she’s into guys like me? Or did she mention anything about me? I mean, if she’s not the slightest bit interested in me, then what’s the point of proposing the project to her?” Landon asks Hope the very thing she did not check or at least suss it out of Josie.

“Oh..ermm..But I did get a positive vibe that she is into casual sex though.” Hope reports.

“Ok ok. That sounds positive enough. She probably needn’t have to really really like me to…” Landon stops himself when he sees Josie walking back to them. “Hey Josie. Hope and I was wondering if you would like to…ermm..”

Hope glares at Landon who is stuttering and could not finish his sentence.

“Have dinner with us? Tonight?” Hope ends the sentence for them but she starts to understand why Landon was stuttering. The fear of rejection.

Josie considers as she looks between Landon and Hope and after a short pause, she shrugs. “Sure.” 

==== 

Hope is pacing the living room. How is she more nervous than Landon? Who is whistling casually as he puts out the silverware for dinner. It is not like she is changing her mind about this project. She wants it badly to work and she wants Josie. Only Josie to do this. If Josie rejects their offer, they have to find another girl or probably get an escort. But she doesn’t want that. She just wants Josie in this. No one else. So this plan has to work!

Before Josie took her car and left the car service centre, they had given Josie their address to come down to their apartment at 7pm for dinner. 

It’s already 7 but Josie has not arrived. Landon has taken out the food as well as the wine. By 7.15pm, there is still no sign of Josie. Hope checks her phone in case there was a text from her but no, there were none.

“Hope, maybe she changed her mind?” Landon guesses as he looks at their living room clock.

Before Hope could answer, the doorbell rings. The couple heave a sigh of relief and Landon quickly goes to open the door.

“Hey, come in.” Landon waves Josie in.

Josie is wearing the same outfit earlier today but she has a yellow beanie on this time. And also a bottle of wine in her arm. “Hi, I hope you guys like white.” Josie offers the wine to Landon who accepts it graciously.

“You didn’t have to.” Hope pout-smiles at Josie.

Josie smiles back but looks away quickly to check out their apartment. “It’s nice what you guys did to this place.”

“Hope did everything from design to all those weird stuff hanging around.” Landon points out.

“It’s art, Landon.” Hope rolls her eyes at the fiance.

The couple then leads Josie to their dining area for dinner. They chat casually as they eat. Hope notices that Landon starts talking a lot to Josie after a few glasses of wine. Josie just listens politely and only makes a comment or two. Hope and Josie seem to exchange glances more than they actually talk. They are also enjoying the wine too. Less than an hour, they had finished the bottle of Josie’s white wine.

“Josie, you fine with red? I’ll go take out a bottle of red.” Hope asks her guest as she stands up.

“Yes. Thank you.” the girl smiles in appreciation.

Hope moves to their wine cabinet which is just behind where Josie is sitting. As she opens the cabinet, she internally curses. Landon had placed her favorite red wine on the higher shelf and she couldn't reach it. She could easily use her step stool but that stool is in the kitchen and now she has the urge to tell Landon to take the wine himself but he was still chattering away to Josie on ways to clean her car seats.Then a chair moved and immediately, she feels the slight warmth of a tall slim body behind her.

“Let me.” Josie offers as she leans further into the back of Hope to reach the higher shelf. “Is this the wine you want?”

Hope feels her heart skip a beat and is surprised by why it did that. She nods dumbly at Josie who is looking down at her, her face just inches away from hers.

“Here.” Josie places the wine into Hope’s hands and all Hope can do is smile with possible flushed cheeks.

After dinner, Hope offers to clear the dishes and since Landon needed to bond well with Josie, she suggests that they go ahead to the living room to chat and drink more wine.

“I could help you with the dishes too.” Josie offers.

“Don’t be silly. You’re my guest!” Hope chuckles as she clears the dishes. “I’ll join you guys in a while.” 

While Hope is cleaning the dishes, she can hear some laughter from Josie. She likes the sound of Josie’s laugh. Landon at least makes her laugh which is a good thing. Or it could be the wine since Josie drank quite a fair bit. 

She hears more laughter from Landon and Josie and is dying to find out what was so funny now. She cleans her hand after cleaning the dishes and approaches the pair in the living room. Josie is sitting on a single couch while Landon sits on the bigger one so Hope joins in, sitting next to him.

"What's so funny?" Hope asks.

Josie's eyes twinkle at her but she was pursing her lips like she's stopping herself from laughing again. Josie's cheeks are so red and Hope wonders if it was the effect of the wine or from restraining herself to laugh. It still makes Josie look adorable.

"I told her about the camping incident." Landon reveals with a guilty tone.

"What?! You mean…" Hope almost exclaims. There was only one camping trip she did and never will she go camping again. Also it was the worst experience for her, sex-wise. Hope had snuck Landon into her tent and in the middle of sex, saw a huge spider and started screaming and jumping, waking up the whole camp who found her butt-naked. At least Landon had his pants down halfway so it was faster and easier for him to cover up. Why was Landon exposing this to Josie? She hits his arm and scolds him. "That's the most embarrassing time of my life!”

“Josie asked about my worst sex experience and I could only think of that!” Landon sniggers and then both he and Josie burst out laughing again.

Hope lets the two laugh at her for a good while before she asks. “Why would you ask that, Josie? Wouldn’t one usually be asking what’s their best sex experience?”

Josie shrugs. “Do you have one?”

Hope and Landon are quiet. Landon at least was thinking hard but Hope who  _ knew _ there wasn’t one she could remember is now regretting her challenge question. 

Landon even looks at Hope and checks again. “Do we?”

Hope clears her throat awkwardly but can’t think of what to say and then.. Landon has the audacity to say this.

“Which is why we invited you here.” Landon says. “To...help us…you know..since we never did it with anyone but each other...”

He must be drunk. Hope panics internally as she stares at her fiance wide-eyed. Is that how they were supposed to broach the subject?

Thankfully everyone is a little drunk because Josie just frowns a little and crooks a sly smile. “Are you both asking me for a threesome?”

Hope stops breathing for a moment. Josie is starting to bite the bait. 

“Ermm.. sorta but just with me. Hope just wanna watch.” Landon tells Josie.

Josie frowns more this time. And she is looking at Hope.

Hope gulps and decides to gulp her wine too. 

“So only one of you gets the action? How is it fair?” Josie asks.

“Do you wanna tell her or do I tell her?” Landon turns to Hope to ask her but Hope doesn’t want to tell Josie anything. Nothing at all. She just stays still and stares at Josie, as if asking the other girl to give up wanting the answer. Please don’t ask anymore, Josie. But Josie just stares back at Hope and Hope knows she wants her to answer. 

“Hope wants to fuck a guy while I watch too.” Landon adds with a hint of disdain after he lost his patience since Hope had been a mute for the longest time.

She can see Josie breathing. Like practically heaving with her chest rising and all while she is still staring at Hope. Like she is really mad this time. And Hope is filled with worry because she thinks she fucked up somewhere planning this pet project. That as open-minded as Josie seems to be, she hates this idea. And Hope is gonna get a fuckin “F” for this project! 

Finally, Josie shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I gotta go.” She announces as she stands up.

“Hey..” Landon tries to reach out but Josie is faster and storms out of their apartment before Hope and Landon can think of anything else to say to her.

Hope stares at the slammed door and finds herself breathing hard as she realizes how Josie has just stormed in and out of her life the way she first met her.

==== 

Josie runs to her car but instead of getting in her car, she kicks it and regrets it immediately when she realizes she is wearing converse and not her leather boots. She whines in pain. 

Josie decides to get in the car because venting in the car is a better idea.How dumb can she be? She actually thought Hope was into her? She bangs her hands on the wheel as she realizes what a fool she had been. She is Josie fuckin Saltzman who is now a joke! How careless of her after all these years of being in the game? How could she not see how fuckin straight Hope was? So straight that she did not even want to touch her and prefers to just watch? Gosh, Hope has never touched her at all! Even Landon got to share a hug with Josie. What was she thinking? Holy fuck, Hope is so straight she couldn’t even tell that Josie was queer?? 

Then Josie starts to laugh. Obviously at herself. She laughs without stopping. So much so that there actually tears. And they aren’t exactly funny tears.

====

Hope can’t sleep. She had called Josie twice and sent two texts ever since the brunette stormed out of her apartment. The first text she apologized for making her uncomfortable and hopes that they remain friends. When Josie did not pick up her calls and reply to that, Hope sent her final text, thinking she deserved losing Josie since they hardly knew each other and was expecting her to have sex with her fiance?

_ I understand and I’m regretful of ever proposing something like that to you. And if you must hate me, I deserved that. Please take care, Josie. _

When Hope sent that text, she thought she saw Josie typing something in reply but in the end, Josie did not press send. 

Sadness engulfed Hope so much she wonders how someone she barely knew for 72 hours is affecting her so much. 

“Hope, why aren’t you sleeping yet?” Landon asks in a daze. Hope sees that he has woken up to use the bathroom.

“I can’t believe we scared her off..” Hope admits sadly. 

“We were prepared for this to happen anyway. Just go to sleep babe.” Landon uses the bathroom and hops back to bed into his sleep state again.

But Hope just keeps thinking what went wrong. Did Josie sober up and realize it was a crazy proposal? Why was Josie staring at Hope only and if anyone could see, she was mad at Hope. Not at Landon but Hope alone. Why? Why her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Hope will find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope facetimes Josie on a Sunday afternoon, knowing it is Josie’s regular day off. 

“Hey nerd. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Penelope asks when she notices Josie wearing a pair of her cute black framed glasses. “I miss your study look.”

“Just finishing up an assignment.” Josie tells the other girl. “Which part of the world are you in now?”

“Belgium.” Penelope reports. “So, I’m calling to tell you that I won’t be visiting you till late-May? My flight schedules are all filled up.”

“Really? Or did you meet someone that got you all filled up?” Josie teases with a wink.

Penelope throws her head back in laughter. “Oh no, babe. I’d tell you the truth if that happens. You know me. So, how about you? I’m surprised no one’s in your bed now. It’s your off day and usually that’s hot stuff Josie day, right?”

Josie chuckles. “I don’t know. It’s funny, you know. There was a cute girl who was chatting me up all night on Friday at the club but I lost interest the moment I spotted a wedding ring on her.”

“That’s bullshit, Jojo! You love the straights and especially the married ones. They are the ones who just want to experiment and will leave you alone just like you want them to. What’s stopping you?” Penelope reminds her.

“Or they could be the stalkers or ‘I will leave my husband for you’ types. So, no thanks.” Josie adds.

“And you easily solve it by breaking their hearts and they’re back to hubby land.” Penelope then probes. “What happened now?”

Josie gives it a thought before she decides to tell Penelope. “I got asked by a couple again.. An engaged one this time.”

“Ohh...they didn’t agree to your no-dicks rule?” Penelope guesses.

“No. They gave me a no-pussy rule! Apparently, the girl just wants to watch me fuck her guy.” 

Penelope laughs out loud again. “They don’t know you’re gay?!”

“No, apparently I didn’t wave the rainbow flag loud enough for them! I thought…” Josie sighs. “I thought we had some connection. Me and the girl...but..oh well, I barely know her anyway. Honestly I still can’t believe she’s not at least bi-curious with the way she looks at me.”

“Oh god, you’re losing your game.” Penelope teases.

“Maybe..” Josie chuckles at herself.

“So what happened after that? Did you tell them you’re gay and sent shockwaves?” 

“No...I was too shell-shocked that she would rather watch me fuck her guy than touch me. I just left without explaining.”

“Did she call you after?”

“Yeah, but I ignored all of it.”

“Did she figure out you’re gay then?”

“I doubt it. She thinks I’m just mad at their offer as a whole.” 

“But you didn’t even give her the benefit of doubt. I mean, you didn’t exactly tell her you’re gay in the first place, right?” Penelope highlights. 

Josie sighs at that because maybe Pen’s right. Hope at least deserves to know who she is.

==== 

It has been four days since the fateful night Josie-whats-her-last-name stormed out of Hope’s life. And for those days, Hope considers dropping by Kol’s Cafe to apologize in person but stops herself because she did not want to face humiliation and rejection. She distracts herself with wedding preparations and work but still cannot ignore the feeling of loss. So what if she’s known Josie for just a few days. Because to Hope, it is rare to meet a kindred spirit and Josie feels like one to her.

“Monday blues?”

Hope looks up at the person who asked.

“What is it, Dana?” Hope asks her head of department standing over her office desk.

“I know you’re busy with wedding plans and all but I just need to remind you of the extra hours everyone is going to put in at the end semester. I’m hoping you know how to make sure your wedding preparations don’t get in the way too.”

Fuckin bitch. Hope just smiles. “I’m a multi-tasker, Dana. You don’t have to worry. I’ll even postpone my wedding so that I meet YOUR deadlines.”

“Oh I wouldn’t want the whole Mikaelson family to come after me because of that.” Dana fakes a fearful look. “Just meet your deadlines.”

As if her day cannot get any better. Hope rolls her eyes at Dana’s retreating form. That woman is only two years older than her and was made HOD already. It wouldn’t have mattered much if Dana was less of a bitch and could do without her extreme traditional views. 

Just then, Hope feels a vibration in her jacket pocket and checks her phone. To her surprise, it is a text from Josie. Hope gasps in anticipation as she opens the message.

**Hope, I guess u may have misunderstood my actions that night. But if u r keen to understand, my invitation to the gallery event still stands. Let me know.**

Hope quickly types a  _ YES! I’m keen _ .

Josie then replies with the gallery address and the time to meet her there. And Hope thinks she just squealed like a teenager knowing her day just got better.

As soon as Hope got home, she quickly tells Landon about Josie making contact again.

“That’s great! So she’s not mad with us?” Landon asks.

“I guess so. But maybe she wasn’t mad at all. She said we misunderstood her.” Hope adds.

“Well, you’ve been killing yourself for days thinking she hates us. Now you can go get answers. Maybe she just needed a few days to think.” Landon encourages Hope.

“Yeah..maybe.”

“Do you think she actually reconsidered our offer? That’s why she contacted you again?” Landon asks, looking hopeful.

“I don’t know, Land. But if she really is not interested, I’m not gonna push her into it anymore. I don’t wanna lose her as a friend again.” Hope admits.

“Alright. I say you go fix this friendship you seem to treasure so much. Have fun wednesday night!” Landon gives Hope an encouraging kiss on her cheek.

==== 

Hope arrives at the address that Josie had given her and looks around for Josie because she is still unsure where the gallery is. Just yesterday Josie texted again to tell her the event is a semi-formal one and advised her to wear something black and smart casual elegant. Hope is at the address as promised at 8pm but she doesn’t see an actual art gallery at all. What she does notice is some people wearing black walking down a staircase to a basement.

“Hope!”

Finally, Hope hears her name being called by Josie. She takes in the sight of the brunette arriving in a black pantsuit without an inner piece and her hair combed, slicked and pulled back by a low ponytail. Now, she really looks like a supermodel. Hope only wore a little black dress matched with a black leather jacket.

“You look..gorgeous, Josie.” Hope compliments and Josie acknowledges with a smile.

“You look great too, Hope.” Josie makes no move to hug her so Hope leans in to hug the taller girl instead.

She hears a short gasp from Josie who stands still and Hope does not feel a returned hug. The shorter girl releases her hug awkwardly, disappointed at Josie’s lack of friendliness but then remembers the girl is likely still recovering from what happened five nights ago. 

“Let’s go. It’s right over there.” Josie points to the basement staircase she saw earlier.

“I see that it’s really underground alright.” Hope remarks as she follows Josie down the stairs.

They are greeted by a young lady who holds a clipboard.

“Saltzman. Josie Saltzman and one guest.” Josie tells the girl.

So that’s her last name. Hope wonders why the name sounds vaguely familiar but as soon as they enter the gallery, Hope’s attention is shifted to the giant structure in front of her. A giant vagina!

“Today’s is the opening of a new art theme. Try to guess the theme as you look around the art pieces.” Josie leans from the back, over Hope’s shoulder to tell her.

Hope has seen bold art pieces depicting sex and gentitals but there is indeed an obvious theme for this one. As Hope walks from art piece to art piece, she is intrigued by every piece. She also hasn’t realized that Josie had left her side, until she spots her chatting and drinking champagne with some friends in the gallery. Her friends are all female. The invited guests are all female. The art pieces are all female-themed. Sexual extracts are all women on women. Not a single dick on sight. 

Feminine. The big title across that giant vagina structure says it all. 

Josie’s friends are looking at Hope now. Some of them are androgynous looking and are smiling at her politely. Hope returns their friendly smiles and walks over to Josie and her friends. Josie introduces Hope to her friends and they chat about art but mostly about their mutual friends as well.

“Jo, you’ve got to remember her. How can you not remember her?” one of Josie’s friends, Mae, asks.

“Josie always doesn’t remember names. Stop pressing her.” Jess tells them.

“Shut up. Jo only doesn’t remember names of those she slept with.” Another girl, Ashley chuckles.

Josie just rolls her eyes.

“Ash, not in front of Jo’s date.” Mae nudges Ashley.

Hope just smiles awkwardly and Ashley quickly offers. “Hey Hope, you wanna join us for a post-party at Lesbeach later?”

“Ermm..” Hope has no idea what or where this Lesbeach is. Is it some club near a beach? Her family owns half the bars and restaurants in the area. But she has not heard of this club.

Josie then tugs Hope’s elbow lightly to say goodbye to her friends. “We'll see you guys there later.”

When Hope and Josie walk out of the gallery, Josie asks Hope. “Did you drive? 

Hope nods and Josie asks "Where did you park your car?”

“Over there.” Hope points to a car park area and then asks Josie. “You didn’t drive?”

“I plan on drinking a lot. So yeah, I didn’t drive.” Josie admits.

“Oh that means I can’t drink then.” Hope notes. “I can drive you home.”

“It’s fine. You can drink all you want if you join us at the club later. They have designated drivers service. These guys can drive you home safely in your car. I could just call a Lyft.” Then Josie realizes. “Sorry, you might want an early night since it’s a weekday. You don’t have to join us at the club.”

“No, no. I want to. It’s been so long time since I went to a club.” Hope admits.

“Hope, you do know we’re going to a lesbian club, right?” Josie warns.

“Ermm.. I kinda guessed it?” Hope nods sheepishly. She knows by now all things lesbian Josie had shown her so far. She is also feeling regretful that she has been so ignorant and had not known this about Josie sooner a week ago.

When they reach Hope’s car, the two girls slip into the car to continue their conversation.

“And now you understand why I left your place the way I did?” Josie asks before clarifying. “I’m gay, Hope. Very gay.”

Hope buries her face in her hands. The reason why Josie was staring at her mad that night. How must Josie who only likes women feel when another woman is offering her to fuck her man?! Hope hates herself. 

“I’m so so sorry, Josie. I really didn’t know then. I..I am so embarrassed. I feel so awful. I’m so stupid!! How can I expect you to sleep with Landon when you’re…. I fucked up. I really fucked up. No wonder you were mad that night.”

====

“Hope, it’s ok. I’m not mad. If I seemed mad that night, it’s mostly at myself for…thinking.” Josie pauses and closes her eyes before admitting. “Thinking you were into me.”

Josie turns to look at Hope who still has her face buried in her hands and Josie leans closer in concern. “Hope? Are you okay?”

“Sorry.” Hope turns away, seemingly to wipe a tear or two on her face.

“You’re crying?” Josie asks in surprise.

“It’s just that it’s not something I’m proud of.” Hope sniffles. “Asking another woman, a gay one to fuck my future husband just to improve my own sex life. I was basically promoting rape.”

“Hey…” Josie strokes Hope’s back in comfort. “You had no idea, Hope. I didn’t exactly wear a GAY n PROUD t-shirt. It’s not your fault.”

“Josie, I’m sorry I gave you the wrong idea as well. You’re someone I just met but I seem to connect so well with. You are such an interesting person too and I’m the kind who doesn’t have many friends? So, I might look like a girl with a crush on you? But you know I have a fiance and...” Hope explains.

“Can I tell you something? I decided to see you again today because I felt our friendship is something I find worth saving. And you can trust me completely as a friend. I’m actually more trustworthy as a friend... than a girlfriend. So, you’re very safe.” Josie gives an assuring smile.

Hope lets out a chuckle in between some tears. “Can I hug my friend then?”

Josie nods and leans in to hug Hope. This time they hug longer. And Josie finds herself mesmerized by Hope’s rather intoxicating honey scent from her hair. She is not interested to know what shampoo Hope uses and only wishes to bury herself in her hair all day long. Damn it, Jo, she just friendzoned you and you friendzoned her back! 

“Ok, let’s go to that club. Is it nearby?” Hope finally releases their hug.

“Yeah, just a few blocks away. Actually it’s also the club I work on weekends. I’ll lead you there.” Josie reveals.

“Really?! Then I must go to Lesbeach!” Hope seems excited as she starts the car.

“I’ll make you a special drink too. That is, IF you can take the toxicity of my concoction.” Josie offers.

“Yes please! All I drink these days is wine, wine and wine so a Josie potion would be interesting.” Hope accepts the offer readily.

Josie chuckles at that. She then has to ask Hope something that has been on her mind. “Hope, how is it that watching me...do Landon would improve your sex life?”

“Ermm..so it would trigger some hidden insecurities and heighten my sexual desire for him? And let us both have our sexual fantasies played out.” Hope then admits. “It’s a dumb idea anyway. I just got into one day and basically made it my pet project since I don’t want sex to be as boring especially after marriage.”

“And you chose to watch instead of opting for a three-way action because you could not bring yourself to have sex with another woman?” Josie has to ask.

“No, not at all, Josie.” Hope taps her fingers nervously on the wheel. “It’s….it’s mostly because Landon was so repulsed by the idea of a three-way with another dude that I found it unfair that I have to accept only one type of three-way. So I came up with the I-watch-you-do version, you know. Just to be fair!”

“It isn’t Landon’s fault, Hope. He’s not bi-curious or bisexual.” Josie tells Hope. “I get how Landon feels. He’s disgusted by the thought of doing another man because he’s very straight and I am also disgusted by the same thought because I’m very gay.”

“I know. Which is why I’m gonna drop this project anyway.” Hope shakes her head but is curious about something. “Josie, you’ve never really been with a guy before? Like ever?”

“I did. A few times in my teenage years. My first date was a boy and we dated for three weeks. I was fourteen then and got bored of him. Then at fifteen I dated a girl and there were fireworks and all but well, first loves don’t last too. She did make a big impact in my life. I still didn’t mind dating guys though. I would say... I was pansexual. But...now? I’m really just into the ladies. No more dudes for me.”

“Have you had sex with guy before?” Hope is getting way ahead of her curiosity.

Josie nods but pauses for some time before she relieves a memory she wants to forget. “I did. In high school. If you and Landon had your worst sex experience in that camping trip, mine was one in a house party in a boy’s room..”

Josie stops speaking as she hates that story. She hates it way more than Hope hates her embarrassing camping sex story. And it definitely was not because it was embarrassing. Josie pushes away those disturbing memories and randomly decides to turn on the radio in Hope’s car.

“I’m sorry…ermm. I shouldn’t have asked..” Hope shakes her head as she must have sensed Josie’s worst sex experience is nowhere near as funny as Hope’s. 

“We're here!” Josie points ahead at a club with a long queue of female patrons.

When the car is parked, Josie gets out and waits for Hope. Then she holds up her hand to Hope. “Hold my hand. Trust me, it helps.”

Hope eyes Josie with a sheepish smile but holds the taller girl’s hand willingly. They walk to the club hand-in-hand as some female patrons start looking their way. Some seem to want to call out to Josie but stop themselves when they see Hope.

“Jo! You working today?” The bouncer at the front door asks Josie.

“Do I look like I’m dressed for work, Mike?” Josie gestures at her smart-looking pantsuit and the pretty girl by her side.

“Have fun, Jo.” Mike chuckles and bobs his head for her to get into the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna add that some of the things I write is based on real life experiences of people I know and I hope it isn't too farfetched here.   
> Next up, we'll see a little jealous Hope. Just a little. haha.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it always this crowded on a weekday?” Hope has to ask when they arrive inside the almost packed club.

“Free drinks till 10pm only on Wednesdays.” Josie informs and then leads Hope to the bar area. “You ready for my potion?”

“Yes!!” Hope smiles widely.

When Josie releases their hands to go behind the bar counter, she thinks she spotted the smile on Hope’s face dropping.

“JoBear!” her bartender co-worker, Max greets Josie. “What are you doing here? It’s not Friday yet.”

“Popping over for a post party here. Mae and the gang are coming down too.” Josie replies and moves to take some bottles. “Sorry, I’m just gonna make a drink for my friend first.”

“Help yourself.” Max glances between Josie and Hope. Then Max reaches out for a handshake as she greets Hope. “Hi, I’m Max.”

“Hope.” Hope shakes the hand of the female bartender with the shaved-side hairdo. 

“Max, stop flirting with my friend.” Josie warns when she notes Max checking Hope out. 

“What? I was only saying Hi.” Max then leans in and asks Josie within earshot. “I’ve never seen her here. Where did you meet her? Your coffee place?”

“Nope. Supermarket carpark.” Josie replies and Max gives her an impressed look.

Josie soon finishes her concoction and then brings the drinks to Hope.

“I call this Long-Jo.” Josie introduces her drink to Hope.

“What?!” Hope almost laughs but stops herself.

“It has 7 different ingredients similar to the Long Island Tea but it’s Josie’s choice of ingredients. So, Long-Jo it is.” Josie explains, like seriously. She is very proud of her creation.

Hope takes a sip and blinks hard. “Wooh.”

That means the drink is STRONG.

Josie then leads Hope to a table where her friends have gathered around. They chat among themselves while Hope mostly sips her Long-Jo while sticking close by Josie’s side. 

Then Josie spots a familiar blonde walking towards her. She recognizes it’s the girl she blue-balled last week and she now feels awfully bad. But shit, Josie forgot her name! Josie greets the girl with a welcoming smile though.

“Hey Josie. Good to see you again. You look….” the blonde glances at Hope glued next to Josie. “really good today.”

“Hi..I.. ah..” Josie feels apologetic to ask for the girl’s name again.

“Jade.” the blonde reminds her. “And this is your new girlfriend?”

“Oh I’m not…” Hope says but stops herself and Josie wonders why.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Josie helps complete her sentence and adds. “Hope’s straight. Straight as a plank.”

“Josie!?” Hope looks embarrassed but Josie focuses on Jade.

“Maybe she’s bi-curious.” Jade notes with a light chuckle.

Josie laughs at that. If only. 

“Sorry about that day, Jade. I would like to make it up to you some time.” Josie apologizes.

“What happened to Miss United Airlines?” Jade asks as she moves closer to Josie now.

“Somewhere in Europe.” Josie informs.

“Ahh.. that’s a safe distance.” Jade remarks.

“Yup. Very safe.” Josie agrees.

Just then Josie hears Hope clearing her throat loudly.

“Sorry I need to go to the bathroom.” Hope announces.

“It’s over there. Do you want me to come with you?” Josie offers.

“It’s fine. You stay and catch up with your...friend.” Hope smiles awkwardly at the two of them and heads towards the restrooms. 

==== 

Josie’s Long-Jo is really potent. Hope can feel the buzz now. The queue to the restroom is frustratingly long. But Hope is enjoying her night so far. Josie’s friends are a fun, friendly bunch. Yet she craves for Josie’s attention mostly. And It looks like she is not the only one who wants Josie’s attention. Who is she to stop others from wanting Josie? She has no right to keep Josie to herself. It’s not like she feels out of place here. She just wants to have fun...mostly with Josie if her attention is not elsewhere. Maybe she should let Josie enjoy herself with others tonight instead of chaperoning her all night.

When Hope is done with her bathroom break, she walks out and sees that the table where Josie and her friends were is now empty except for Ashley and another girl. She wonders where Josie went. As Hope wanders around the club, she catches eyes from other girls smiling at her and though she feels flattered at their attention, she is focused on looking for just one Josie. She finally finds her target in a narrow corridor...making out with that blond Jade girl. At first Hope thinks she should look away but she realizes she couldn’t. She stares at the two and is intrigued. She can see the way Josie kisses Jade and the girl enjoying every bit of it. The way Josie presses her body into the girl with her hands roaming on Jade’s hips. Then Josie kisses down Jade’s neck and somehow that turns Jade on because she turns and pushes Josie against the wall this time. Jade’s hand then moves to Josie’s chest slipping under the suit collar. Hope highly suspects Josie has no bra on under that suit and Jade is definitely getting the full version of perky Jo-boobs now.

Hope finally pulls herself away from staring too long. She doesn’t know what this feeling in her is. It feels like arousal and it also feels like envy or.. jealousy? Nonetheless, Hope thinks she should perhaps head home now. So she heads out through the exit. As she walks to her car, she spots Josie’s friends smoking nearby.

“Hey Hope!” Mae calls out to her. “Heading home already? It’s not even midnight!”

“Hey..” Hope walks to them. “I..I was just…”

“You want a smoke?” Jess offers a cigarette from an opened pack.

“I don’t…” Hope wants to say she doesn’t smoke but she is thinking she came down tonight to have fun so why is she being dull and wanting to head home now. Besides, she’s done social smoking before in college. “Oh well, why not.” 

Hope takes a cigarette and lets Jess light her cigarette. She takes in a short inhale and blows the smoke out. 

“So, where’s Jo?” Jess asks innocently until Mae nudges her at the side to shut up.

“Having fun somewhere in there I guess.” Hope shrugs, taking another pull from the cigarette.

“So how did you meet Josie?” Mae asks.

“Oh, I hit her car. Accidentally of course.” Hope relates. 

Her friends burst into laughter.

“Let me guess. Jo gets mad and marches up to you calling you a bitch until she sees YOU and goes.. Hey hot stuff!” Jess enacts and all of them agree with more laughter.

Hope can’t help but laugh along although that was not what exactly happened. But she wonders if it may have been like that if Landon hadn't intervened.

“Hope?” 

They all hear Josie walking from the club to join them.

“Speak of the devil!” Mae announces.

“You smoke?” Josie ignores Mae and asks Hope.

“Ermm.. only socially.” Hope tells Josie rather embarrassedly. Why can’t she just say it coolly and puff her cigarette? 

Josie just smiles at her like she was some cute puppy and reveals. “I was worried you left without telling me.”

“You were kinda busy elsewhere…” Hope says it before she can stop herself.

“Hey, we’re heading back first. See you two in there later.” Mae quickly excuses themselves, leaving Josie and Hope alone.

“Hope, I’m sorry. She pulled me aside. It’s my fault if you’re not having fun here. I should have been a better host to you.” Josie apologizes.

“I don’t wanna spoil your fun too, Josie. If you want to spend the rest of the night with that Jade girl, it’s fine.” Hope means it..kinda.

“She’s gone home. She has an early meeting tomorrow. Look, I’m all yours now, ok? I’m gonna make sure you have fun.” Josie offers.

“Really? What if there’s another chick who wants a piece of Josie Saltzman as well when we go back to lesbian animal kingdom in there?” Hope asks as she snubs her cigarette with her boots on the ground. She thinks she’s acting like a girlfriend but she and Josie had made it clear they are just friends.

Josie crooks a brow but then holds up her hand in offer again. “You can be my pretend girlfriend and protect me from them then?”

Hope kinda likes that idea so she goes "Fine." And takes Josie’s hand again. 

Hope had fun alright. Josie stays by her side throughout the night. They drink, dance and flirt as pretend girlfriends. And it feels good having Josie to herself. She likes the feel of Josie’s hands in her hands. Josie’s hands on her hips when they dance. Josie’s body warmth. Josie’s neck where Hope nuzzles in since she is kinda tipsy. Josie’s dark brown eyes looking into her eyes. And Josie’s enticing lips….which Hope tries the hardest not to stare at too long before she goes overboard with the girlfriend pretending.

==== 

“You look like you had a long night.” Maya asks Hope the next morning at work. “Did you and Landon finally find your mojo?”

“No. Just me having a girls night out at a club.” Hope reveals as she drinks her third coffee of the day.

“Without me? Who? I thought I’m your only girl-friend. And I’m your best friend!” Maya complains more. “And on a Wednesday night?”

Hope wonders how to start because she realizes she has not told Maya much about Josie so far, except maybe about their brief car accident and that Landon offered to fix the girl’s car.

“Ermm…” She feels slightly guilty but decides to tell all in a nutshell. “A friend of mine invited me to an art gallery event and then we headed to a post party at a lesbian club.”

“What? Lesbian Club?! And who’s this friend of yours? Lesbian friend??” Maya asking multiple questions at a go is giving Hope a headache. Is this what a hangover feels like?

“Which question should I answer first?” Hope rubs her temples.

“All of them!!” Maya doesn’t bother to choose.

“The girl whose car I hit.. We kind of hit it off after Landon fixed her car. Anyway, she was the one who invited me to the lesbian art gallery and club and yes, she’s gay.” Hope cut the story short. She is not going to go into the project proposal portion because she has decided to drop it anyway. 

“You have a girlfriend?!” Maya whispers shout.

“What?” Hope tries to recall her earlier answer, wondering if she said anything along those lines. What was Maya thinking?

“You wanna know about my girlfriend experience? I hit it off with that French girl like that too! We met at an event. She accidentally spilled red wine on me. She felt so bad that she invited me for drinks at a club, then flirty drunk time and next, the hotel and mind-blowing sex!” Maya relates her story.

“Ok, I see what you mean. Accident, event, club. Sorry but I didn’t get to the hotel and sex part. So, not girlfriend, ok. And c’mon, I’m getting married. I’m not gonna get into an affair.” Hope tells Maya tiredly. Gosh, she hates this hangover and lack of sleep. She wonders how she is going to get through class later. She also wonders how Josie does it with only 3 to 4 hours of sleep on average.

“But you were into sleeping with someone other than Landon a week ago.” Maya reminds her.

“Yes but that’s to improve my sex life WITH Landon involved. I was alone with Josie last night while Landon was at home.” Hope sips more coffee. “Why am I explaining all this to you?”

“So… Josie’s her name.” Maya teases. “Sounds cute already. Is she hot?”

Hope chuckles. She actually thinks she blushed at Maya’s comment. “Stop it.” 

“You’re blushing! Means you like her. Seriously, what’s she like? Does she have an instagram?” Maya probes further.

Hope straightens up at Maya’s question. Hope feels like she had just weirdly sobered up from a hangover as she also wonders if Josie has an instagram. “I don’t know.” 

Now should she stalk Josie’s instagram? She herself has one but she is hardly active. Hope takes out her phone and checks. She types Josie Saltzman to browse but none resembles her. Hope then sees that she has a friend request from one of Josie’s friends, Mae. Yes! Hope quickly accepts it and checks Mae’s instagram. She browses through Mae’s photos and sees a group photo of them at the club last night. Hope was leaning into the crook of Josie’s neck and Josie had her arm around her waist. Hope doesn’t even remember they had taken a group selfie at all but does vaguely remember Mae asking for her instagram so she could add her. She was likely pissed drunk by then. 

Then Hope sees Mae’s other older photos with Josie in them. Most of their hangouts are at the club or at dinner parties. Some of the photos have a different girl hugging Josie or her arm around them, except there were two or three events that Josie has the same girl next to her. A pretty raven-haired girl. Hope wonders if she was an ex.

“So, is that her instagram?” Maya peeks over Hope’s shoulder.

“No, that’s Mae. Her friend.” Hope then checks the tags and finds Josie’s instagram username being Joz_SMan. Hope clicks on it and of course, it’s private.

“Is that her? Well, send her a friend request.” Maya nudges. 

Hope considers for a minute. Why was she hesitating? She is friends with Josie. They even made it clear they will hang out again some time. Hope finally sends the friend request...reluctantly. It is like a part of her doesn’t want to see more of who Josie has her arms around.

“Gosh, she is cute and seems like a lady-killer.” Maya gives her comment.

“She is.” Hope simply says.

“And you seem like one of those she has killed.” Maya chuckles at that group photo Hope was in.

“I was drunk. And pretending to be her girlfriend.” Hope explains.

“Why does she need you to pretend to be her girlfriend?”

So that I can have her all to myself all night. Hope keeps her thought to herself.

“So that other girls don’t come on to her.” Hope speaks the truth in simpler terms.

“Oh, she accepted your request.” Maya sees the notification. “Quick open it.”

Hope finds herself getting excited too when she clearly was not earlier. Josie’s instagram has nothing much. Hardly any group selfies like Mae’s or any Josie selfie either. There are mostly images of philosophy quotes. But there are a few photos of Josie and a blond girl. Most of the captions hint clearly that they are sisters. And most likely a fraternal twin sister when Hope spots a caption saying Twin Connection. Josie seems to have a close relationship with her sister. Hope smiles at that, slightly envious of that sibling love Josie has while Hope is an only child.

“Her instagram’s as boring as yours, Hope. Looks like you two have something in common.” Maya notes. 

Yeah, and Hope likes it that way. Until she scrolls further down and sees a photo about five months ago and the same raven-haired girl next to her. It seems like they were in one of Mae’s group gatherings but this photo was just the two of them. They were posing playfully and Josie’s caption simply puts -  _ My Favorite _

“Do you think that’s her girlfriend?” Maya is curious and so is Hope.

The next thing Hope does is tap that tag that reads Penpen_Park. Now Pen Park’s instagram is not private and is a colorful one. She is a traveler. A pretty sociable one too. She poses closely with guys and girls and Hope honestly can’t tell who she is in a relationship with. But she also has the same one photo with Josie and her caption reads - At Mae’s birthday bash with my Jojo.

“I’m calling it. That’s the girlfriend.” Maya gives her opinion.

_ Fuck. _

==== 

“Lizzie, I can’t talk long. I’m at work.” Josie tells her sister on the phone when she picks up her call while placing a tray of cups to the sink. She catches Meg the manager eyeing her but Meg does not give her the usual warning frown so Josie raises a finger to silently ask for a minute of break and Meg just nods. Josie heads out the backdoor of the cafe.

“Jo, I know you’re busy being cassanova of the town but I need a minute of your time to vent.” Lizzie tells her.

“Did you not hear the part that I’m busy at work where I make coffee, not girlfriends?” Josie reminds her sister.

“Same thing, Jo. You make coffee and a different girlfriend a day.” Lizzie highlights. “Saw a brand new chick in your arms in Mae’s insta. Who’s the pretty redhead?”

“She’s not a new chick. Just a friend. And she’s as straight as one Lizzie Saltzman.” Josie clarifies.

“Haha! I’m not  _ that _ straight!” Lizzie clarifies on her end. “Did you forget that girl I kissed at that club you brought me to?”

“You were drunk and you were just experimenting. Not counted. You went back to dicks as soon as you got sober.” Josie highlights.

“I called you to talk about my relationship problems, Jo. Not my sexual orientation.” Lizzie sighs.

“What happened, Lizzie?” Josie asks in concern.

“I broke up with Seb. I caught him with another girl!” Lizzie lets out. 

“That asshole! I knew he was a player!” Josie is mad. Lizzie may not be the easiest person to be with but NO ONE gets to hurt her sister, her one and only sister. 

“Why didn’t you warn me then?!” Lizzie accuses.

“What? I did! You were blinded by love and refused to listen to me, sis!” Josie recalls. 

“Jo, I need your cuddles now. Virtual ones don’t work.” Lizzie sighs sadly.

“You know I’ll give them willingly, Lizzie. But..” Josie looks at the time and exclaims. “Shit! I took too long a break already. Sorry, I’ll call you back after work, ok? I’ll face time, ok?” 

Before Lizzie can agree or disagree, Josie hangs up. She slips back into the cafe and tries not to see Meg and gets busy at the coffee making counter right away. 

After some time, Meg comes over to her and she gets ready for a reprimand but instead Meg asks in a low voice. “Jo, when you see baby boss again, can you do me one favor?”

“Huh?”

“You see, my husband is a photographer and a really good one. He did a few weddings too. I just need you to recommend his services to baby boss for her upcoming wedding.” Meg tells Josie with slight pleading eyes.

“Why can’t you ask Kol? Or Hope herself?” Josie asks.

“I did ask Kol. He said his wedding planner and Hope has one in mind already and he’s leaving it to them.” Meg answers.

“Well, there’s your answer.”

“Jo, they haven’t hired the guy yet. I know you’re kinda close to baby boss and she’ll at least listen to you. You know how these rich guys pay. Generously. And my husband works really hard.” Meg then finally begs as she pushes her husband’s name card to Josie. “Please?”

Josie rolls her eyes and sighs in resignation. “Fine.” She takes the card.

“Thanks, Jo. And if you need to talk to baby boss on the phone, take as long a break as you want.” Meg gives her a thumbs up.

Josie shakes her head at her manager and gets back to work. 

Then as she is about to end work, she notices her pretty blond customer walking into the cafe with a flirty smile and a shy wave. 

Yes, she promised a make up afternoon romp date with Jade last night. One that shall not be interrupted this time since she is doing it after work and Pen is in a far far away land for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is like the funniest... yet sexy chapter for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Josie has Jade’s shirt removed now as she trails more sultry kisses on Jade’s neck and down to her cleavage. They are lying in bed in the same position they left off the last time they were in Josie’s apartment. 

Then Josie’s damn phone has to ring again.

Fuck it. Josie is not answering the phone this time. She knows it’s not Pen. She owes Jade that attention. And Jade seems to like her attention as well when Josie proceeds to expertly unclasp Jade’s bra by now. But the phone rings again and Jade seems slightly distracted by it.

“It’s fine. Ignore it.” Josie tells Jade as she throws the blonde’s bra away.

Jade smiles at that and proceeds to remove a button or two from Josie’s shirt but the phone rings a third time!!

“You know what!” Jade sighs loudly. “Just pick it up and tell the person you’ll call back later and then shut the ringer off.”

Josie sits up. “You’re right. Sorry.”

She reaches out to pick up her phone and sees that it is Lizzie ringing for a facetime. Fuck! She forgot she promised Lizzie a facetime.

“What is it?” Jade notices Josie’s face-palming herself.

“It’s my sister. I promised to facetime her at this time. She just broke up with the boyfriend….and ...I mean we’re really close. She’s my twin who lives all the way in Atlanta so..” Josie explains.

“Oh...it’s fine. I mean she’s your sister. Besides it’s not like I only have half an hour with you this time, right?” Jade checks again.

“Yeah, you have all of me for the rest of the day.” Josie smiles at the topless hottie in her bed.

“Just take the call and I’ll wait here for you.” Jade waves Josie off.

“Thanks!” Josie drops a chaste kiss on Jade’s lips as she moves away from the bed and picks up Lizzie’s video call.

“Sorry!” Josie apologizes to Lizzie as she turns to head to the bathroom to talk.

“Holy shit!” Lizzie exclaims and speaks in a low voice. “Did I see boobs behind you just now? Did catch you in the middle of sex?!”

“Yes you did, Lizzie.” Josie informs as she shut the bathroom door. “But she’s nice enough to let me take your call.”

“Ooh...is she the redhead last night? I didn’t really catch her face.” Lizzie asks.

“No, another girl I met in the cafe.” 

“See! I was not wrong when I said you make girlfriends at work.” 

“Fine. How are you feeling? You want virtual kisses since I can’t give you actual hugs?” Josie offers with a full-blown pout.

“Eww...Jo, I don’t wanna know where those lips were at a minute ago. No thanks.”

Josie chuckles at Lizzie’s exaggerated expression.

“But I’m touched you picked up my call in the middle of sex. I’m really moved. This is why I love you. You’re the best sister ever.” Lizzie crooks an appreciative smile at Josie.

“I’m your  _ only _ sister. Of course I’m the best” Josie reminds Lizzie and then hears her door buzzing outside. “What the fuck?”

“What? What?” Lizzie asks.

“Someone’s at the door.” Josie quickly runs out of the bathroom. 

She does not want Jade to have to get out of her bed to open the door. She turns to see Jade who is still topless and is giving her a WTF look as well. Josie raises a hand at Jade, indicating to stay put and she will handle this.

“Who is it?” Lizzie asks excitedly on her phone.

Josie peeks through the hole on her door and sees….HOPE!

“Shit!!” Josie curses softly.

“Who? Jo, open the damn door.” Lizzie asks.

“Lizzie, can I call you back later?” Josie asks the sister.

“Nooo..I wanna see lesbian drama!” Lizzie whispers-shout excitedly, guessing that the person at the door is another girl.

Hope rings the door a second time. 

Josie turns to Jade who definitely looks pissed by now. If the person outside is Pen, Josie would most likely tell Jade nicely to leave again. It’s like a standard thing she has been doing all these months. But it isn’t Pen. It’s Hope. And she wonders if Hope is looking for some….hmm? They did flirt quite intensely last night, fake-girlfriend-style. 

Hope or

Jade?

Hope or

Jade? 

Josie plays between Hope or Jade in her mind back and forth. 

“JOSIE!! Don’t you dare hang up on me like you did earlier today. Open the door! I wanna see who she is!!” Lizzie pushes her sister through the phone, knowing her sister needs to be pushed. 

“Ok!” Josie tells the sister and opens the door but only to let herself out.

“Hey!” Hope greets with her gorgeous smile.

“Hope. What a surprise!” Josie stands against the door shut behind her.

“Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?” Hope notices the unwelcome shut door and she is also staring at Josie’s chest.

Josie looks down to see her blouse unbuttoned, revealing some of her bra. “Sorry.” she quickly clasps the blouse at the front. “Ermm..I have a guest.”

“Oh..” Hope gasps. “I’m so sorry. I should have called. I was just around the corner grabbing this special tea that my aunt recommended. She told me it’s like a miracle cure for hangovers and I had the worst one today. I thought I could make you some of that tea…I mean hand you some since..”

“Thanks, Hope.” Josie just grins at the girl. “But ah…”

Hope or

Jade?

Hope or 

Jade?

“Yeah yeah. It’s fine, I get it.” Hope waves her hand and digs into her bag to take out the tin of tea. 

“Let me see her, Jo!!!!!” Lizzie screams through the phone.

Hope widens her eyes at a stranger’s voice coming out of somewhere. 

Josie awkwardly brings the phone up and shows Lizzie on the phone screen to Hope. “Sorry. It’s my sister. She wants to say hi.”

“HI!!!” Lizzie waves at Hope. “My! You’re pretty.Oh my god!!! I think I know you!”

“Ermm..Hi?” Hope smiles awkwardly at the blond twin.

“You’re the girl from last night!” Lizzie exclaims. 

Josie thinks her sister must love the lesbian drama now.

“Ermm, were you there?” Hope asks, trying to recall.

“No, I saw you on Mae’s insta. I’m Lizzie by the way.” Lizzie introduces herself.

“Hi Lizzie. Nice to meet you. I’m Hope.” Hope introduces herself with an awkward small wave.

“Ok, bye, Lizzie!” Josie announces quickly.

“Sorry, Hope. I think Jo’s in a dilemma right now.” Lizzie says to Hope, reading Josie well despite the long distance twin connection. “And I might have to help my sister out somehow. She’s probably thinking which one to pick. The naked girl in her bed now or the girl who is gonna make her tea..”

“LIZZIE!!!!” Josie scolds as she faces her sister on the phone but Lizzie continues talking.

“...and may or may not go naked with her. So, I say, Jo, go with the safe choice. The already naked one.”

Josie hangs up for real this time. She is so embarrassed now. “Sorry...Hope. My sister is just..”

“Just take the tea, Josie..” Hope crooks a small quick smile but Josie can see those rather sad eyes. Hope hands the tin of tea over and steps away, walking down the stairs.

Josie feels her heart sinking as she watches Hope leave the building. 

Her phone rings again and Josie picks up the video call to scold Lizzie. “Can you please stop getting involved in my drama?”

“Jo, I can be 100% sure that Hope…” Lizzie pretends to blow her fingernails like she’s so sure of herself. “Isn’t as straight as me.”

“And why is that?” Josie rolls her eyes.

“She wants to make you tea, you idiot!”

==== 

Hope is in a daze the rest of the day. Like she knows her hangover is over but she is just in her own world….thinking of Josie. 

She wonders why she decided to surprise visit Josie in the first place. Yes, aunt Rebekah had called to chat and when Hope told her she was suffering from a hangover, her aunt told her about this tea shop which sells some kind of hangover cure tea. She said it always worked. When she gave Hope the address of the shop, Hope found that the shop was just a couple of blocks from Josie's apartment. She could buy an extra tin of tea and drop it off at Josie's. She could even make the tea there and they can both sample the tea and see if it's as effective as what auntie Bex had said.

What Hope did not expect was:

  1. Seeing Josie's exposed bra and her looking all flushed and rather sexy.
  2. Josie's sister saying Hi to her on the phone?! The blond twin is definitely a character. Not the kind who gives a shit.
  3. Finding out Josie already has a naked snack waiting for her in bed. Hope highly suspected it was Jade. Or maybe that Pen Park girl.



Hope is also curious how this Pen Park seems to be Josie’s favorite. Like how do you become a Josie favorite? Out of all those girls in Josie's arms, how did Pen Park beat them all to be her favorite? Do you need some kind of skill? 

Social skills? Sexual skills?

Who cares, Hope!

Hope shakes her dumb thoughts away. She must be bored!

Landon is spending the night at his mom’s because Seylah is having a fever and him being the sweet filial son has offered to take care of his mother.

Which leaves Hope alone at home, bored and thinking of Josie Saltzman and her conquests. Hope doesn’t understand why she thinks of Josie all the time. Like is she obsessed? And obsessed over a girl she has no intentions of….whatever she thinks wants out of Josie. Why does she keep thinking of how Josie kisses. Or how Josie is able to make all these girls go weak for her? Is it her sweet, pretty face and that mysterious intelligent brain? And that supermodel body? A body she keeps imagining without clothes on. And how it would feel to touch Josie’s body. And how it would be like to caress Josie’s...boobs? Or to kiss them?

Holy Fuck, why are most of her thoughts sexual??

Wait, is this her sexual fantasy? Not Ryan Gosling? She imagines Ryan Gosling for a moment.

Nope, not Ryan. Josie’s better.

Ok, maybe she really wants Josie. Maybe she really wants to fuck her. Does she?

She decides to find out. She drinks up the last of her wine and heads to her bedroom.

Hope lies down on her bed. She considers if she should watch some lesbian porn first? No, that won’t be accurate. It’ll take some time to find a Josie look-alike porn star too. She should just think of Josie and that would be fairly accurate to see if she desires Josie that much sexually.

Slipping her fingers under her shorts, she starts by thinking of Josie’s lips. Yes, her sexy pouty lips. Then her eyes. Her brown doe eyes so mesmerizing Hope remembers every moment of drowning in them despite her being really drunk that night. The desire in Josie’s eyes makes her feel so wanted by the taller girl. She remembers Josie’s breath. Filled with alcohol aftertaste but still the feel of the air of her breath touching her forehead and cheeks making her flush with want. She thinks of finally kissing Josie. Imagines her tongue inviting hers. Imagines Josie kissing down her neck. Then down her breasts and covering her nipples. Oh god! 

Hope has the other hand fiddling with her nipple now but it’s Josie in her mind kissing, teasing them. She imagines Josie now kissing further down to Hope’s abdomen, then lower until she’s french-kissing her between the legs and Hope is breathing so hard like she needs more air and then.... FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!

Hope might have exclaimed that out loud as she orgasms. Thank god Landon’s not in today.

====

Back in Josie’s grand bathtub, Josie is moaning so loud with her eyes closed she thinks she just woke her neighbours.

God, that was a good cum! She should thank her giver who went down on her.

"That was amazing, Hope." She tells the girl.

Jade looks up at her frowning. "Hope?"

Oh fuck!

==== 

Hope decides not to think of Josie for the next few days. She guesses Josie is doing the same because she didn't text her since that day she brought tea to her. It has been like a week of silence. Hope figures it is a good thing. Less pining. 

It doesn’t work. She still thinks of Josie especially when she bathes and fingers herself to the image of Josie. 

Sex with Landon has surprisingly improved slightly. Not so much because his skills have improved, but all she has to do is imagine Josie going down on her instead of Landon and she would climax. It makes Landon happy too, thinking his oral skills have gotten better. 

She tries not to check Josie’s intstagram, or rather Mae’s since Josie isn’t active. Hope checks it when she can’t sleep and just wants to take a peek. Josie isn’t in any of Mae’s latest outings. She kinda feels relieved. That Josie isn’t on the hunt. Or out in the jungle where she’s mostly being hunted.

But then on the 10th day of their mutual silent treatment, Josie finally texts her. Hope feels victorious at sight of that notification!

“YES!” Hope cheers loudly at herself in the middle of lunch and quickly apologizes to her colleagues who are staring at her. Maya isn’t in that day or she would have shared her victory with her best friend. She beat Josie the player at playing hard to get! Hope Mikaelson is sooo proud of herself. Until she checks Josie’s text.

**Hi Hope, I was wondering if you’ve hired a photographer yet for your wedding? Remember Meg, my manager? Her husband’s a pretty good photographer. If you’re interested to meet him, I’ll link u guys up.**

Hope feels...upset. Like that was not even a Hi, how you doing text? 

Hope refuses to text back.

After some time, Josie texts again.

**They’ll like to meet u at Kol’s tomorrow if that’s ok? Say 2pm? Seriously, u don’t have to hire them. Just take a look at his portfolio first.**

When Hope continues to ignore, she gets more Josie texts.

**Text no.3: Look, u can just tell me u already have a photographer so I can get my manager off my back.**

Hope is so upset she actually feels like crying. Damn it. WHY? Why is she feeling like this? Josie and her are JUST FRIENDS!!! Yet she’s so mad at her for acting like a friend? Like a normal friend? A distant friend who only texts her when they need some favor or a business deal. She’s not even her girlfriend! And Josie is only texting her to get Meg off her back. 

**Text no.4: I’m sorry.**

**Text no.5: I’m really sorry.**

**Text no.6: I’ll just tell Meg u already hired a photographer. Sorry to bother u.**

The last text comes in when Hope is finishing work. She is so fucked over this girl who is just another fake friend who wants nothing from her except her reputation as a Mikaelson. Hope wants to storm right over and give Josie a piece of her mind! 

Hope finally texts back.

_ Tell them I’m only free at 3 TODAY. _

Josie texts back about 5 minutes later. 

**Thanks! They can make it! See u!**

Hope arrives at the cafe 5 minutes to 3. Josie is still at work behind the counter. She storms up to the counter but Meg spots her first.

“Sorry, Miss Mikaelson, my husband’s not here yet. He’ll be here soon.” Meg informs her.

“It’s fine, Meg. I need to speak to Josie in private first. Can you tell her to meet me in the private room now?” Hope asks the manager.

“Ok, sure.” Meg nods and while she goes to tell Josie, Hope walks into the private room to wait.

Josie comes in seconds later and closes the private room door. “Hope?”

“Are we still friends?” Hope faces Josie with her arms folded.

“Yes but...I thought you were mad at me after that day..” Josie says with an innocent tone. 

“But I wasn’t!”

“I wouldn’t know, right? You didn’t text me after that.”

“I have to be the one who texts you?!”

“Well, normal friends text each other, right?”

“YOU didn’t text me too!”

“That’s because I never text first!”

“Well, you just did today! 6 FUCKIN TIMES!!” Hope points an angry finger at Josie. “There! I WIN!”

==== 

Josie purses her lips, trying so hard not to smile. Hope is so cute when she’s mad. And even cuter when she prides herself on beating Josie at the text game. She wants so much to kiss the shorter girl now. The girl she has been dreaming about every fuckin day. She can’t stop looking at Hope endearingly now. Yes, Josie admits defeat. She lost her game. To that cute auburn-haired girl in front of her now.

Hope is staring at her like she is waiting for Josie to admit defeat and make the move. But Josie has been controlling herself for more than a week. She can control herself now. Right?

Thanks to Meg and her husband who arrived in the room, she made it. She didn’t attempt to kiss Hope. Something she would never do until Hope decides to lift that friendzone barrier herself first.

Josie leaves them to their meeting. She heads home since her work hours are done. She thinks about Hope and her cute mad face. She misses Hope so much she even surprised herself. For days, she had been feeling nothing but embarrassment after their last awkward meeting outside her apartment that she didn’t dare text or call Hope after. She thought Hope would text her first. But Hope didn’t and she got worried...or rather intrigued by it. Because friends or flirts, Josie usually doesn’t really need to text first. And Hope really made her text FIRST... 6 fuckin times! Meg did annoy Josie a little with the probing but Josie thought it was the best excuse to text Hope first, without sounding anywhere too desperate for her attention.

Now as Josie is taking her shower, she suddenly hears the main door buzzing. She ignores it at first, thinking she should finish her shower first. But then she hears Hope’s voice behind the door calling her name. Josie hurries out of her shower, grabbing a towel to wrap herself, thinking she better get to the door before Hope changes her mind and leaves. 

As Josie runs to the door and opens it, she sees Hope standing at the door staring long and hard at Josie. 

“Hi?” Josie greets.

Hope doesn’t greet back. 

Instead, she moves forward and kisses Josie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...the next chapter got longer than usual because an avid reader wrote to me to go all out for the sexy bits..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got long but I hope it's worth it. Once again, warning on the sexual content and cheating theme.

Hope did not expect a freshly-showered Josie with dripping wet hair in only a towel greeting her at the door. So, she could only stare at her like a lustful fool...who couldn’t help but finally kiss her object of desire. 

So Hope kisses a surprised Josie. At least she thinks the taller girl is surprised because she doesn’t feel Josie kissing back. Hope tries again. Kissing Josie with tongue this time. 

BUT still Josie isn’t kissing back. Is she doing it wrong? Hope wonders if there is a different way lesbians kiss?? She’s scared now. She stops kissing, pulling back and feeling extremely insecure now.

Then Josie asks. “Are you really sure about this?” 

Hope nods, her eyes pleading and she’s panting with desire. “Yes. Just this one time, Jo. I want this. I want  _ you _ .”

Josie obliges this time and kisses the hell out of Hope. 

Hope takes in the deepened kiss. Her tongue isn’t forceful or intrusive, just inviting enough to keep her wanting more. It feels so good she thinks she’s about to go weak in her knees so she braces herself and goes on her tip-toes to kiss Josie back hungrily. She has never desired someone this much. Her arms are wrapped tight around Josie’s neck as she presses her body against the taller girl. Only when she releases the kiss slightly, mostly to take a breather, she ends up staring and admiring the girl whom she can’t stop thinking for weeks.

Hope has her focus now on what’s underneath that towel. Josie doesn’t move or tempt her with more kisses. Instead she just lets Hope do whatever she wants. Hope traces her fingers down to Josie’s collarbone. And then down to her chest where Hope tugs the towel lightly. She looks up at Josie who is breathless and also looking at her full of want. Hope tugs harder at the towel which then falls off to the floor. Josie is the epitome of how Hope imagines her to be. Her sex goddess. 

She now has the full view of Jo-boobs and Jo-mound and Hope is gasping for air but mostly the curiosity to touch Josie’s sexiest sensitive areas. Josie is still staring at her not moving, her eyes as if encouraging Hope to go on and explore. Hope does so as her fingers find her left nipple and teases and caresses till it goes full erect. Josie lets out a needy whimper and can’t stop herself from not touching Hope anymore as she pulls Hope’s coat off and kisses her. Hope then helps by pulling her own dress up and throwing it to the ground. 

She watches as Josie takes a while to take in Hope in her purple lingerie before bending down to kiss down her neck and chest. Josie hugs and reaches to the back to unclasp Hope’s bra easily and that is when Josie’s eyes go wild when Hope lets go of her bra completely. Josie stares at her boobs for a few seconds before she latches her mouth over Hope’s nipple. 

Hope knows her own assets well. She knows how well-endowed they are that drives her suitors wild. The boy she dated briefly before she met Landon could never stop looking at her chest 80% of the time they dated. Landon likes them but he has gotten used to them after so many years. And as for Josie now? She just wants to treat her boobs well, really well. The tongue treatment on her boob drives Hope wild she can feel her lower loins going wet. 

“Jo…” Hope moans out as Josie moves on to give the same treatment on her other nipple. Hope thinks she might actually cum before Josie touches her below and she doesn’t want such embarrassment for their first time.

But Josie stubbornly keeps on kissing, sucking and when she finally moves down, the tall brunette is now on her knees. Hope watches as Josie tugs the waistband of her underwear, laying soft kisses just below her belly button. Hope thinks Josie is about to take off her lacy underwear but instead she doesn’t. She just sweeps her tongue over the material, making Hope begging for more of that action. She can feel how wet her underwear is now but Josie still doesn’t remove them. Hope is internally begging for more skin contact. She needs Josie’s tongue in her already. 

She then tries to pull down her purple panties but Josie grabs her hands and stops her while still kissing around her groin area. Then the brunette just slightly tugs the side of the underwear for her tongue to access to Hope’s core. Hope’s very very wet core that is welcoming the tongue contact. Josie throbs and teases with her tongue until Hope finally gives in to the orgasm of her lifetime and screams out in ecstasy. 

==== 

Josie loves the taste of Hope. From her mouth, to her neck, to her gorgeous full boobs, down to…. her favorite place to eat out. Whenever Hope orgasms, Josie wants to just give her more.

Hope is still recovering from her fourth orgasm when she confesses. “I had no idea I am able to cum this often? Is that normal?”

“Yes, Hope.” Josie smiles at the girl. “It’s very normal.”

“Did I make you cum? Like really cum and you didn’t have to fake it because I was bad at it? I mean, you can tell me. I won’t get mad. It’s my first time with a girl. So, I want to know how to do it right.” Hope asks, full of concern.

“Yes, it was real. You know how to work your fingers.” Josie kisses Hope gently. “I liked it a lot.”

She wouldn’t be surprised if Hope had been practicing the fingerwork by herself all this time. Josie did orgasm for real. When Hope expertly circled her sensitive nub with her fingers, Josie had to keep her loud pleasurable moan in mostly by kissing Hope hard until she climaxed. 

Hope now wraps Josie by the waist, her one leg naturally finds the space between Josie’s thighs. The shorter girl then whispers to Josie. “I wanna go down on you too.”

“You don’t have to.” Josie kisses Hope’s little nose. Even her nose is perfect. 

“But I want to…” Hope eyes pans over Josie’s shoulder slightly as she adds softly. “I need to.”

And Josie somehow gets it. Hope was looking at the clock behind Josie. The auburn-haired girl is now just fulfilling her sexual fantasy within a certain time limit. Before she gets back to her normal life with the fiance. Josie should know better.  _ Just this one time _ . Josie remembers Hope’s request when she first kissed her.

“Hope..” Josie cups the beautiful face in her hands and tells her. “You can do whatever you want with me, ok?”

Hope nods as she kisses Josie fervently. 

When Hope goes down on her, Josie cums in less than a minute. And she knows it is mostly because she likes the girl too much. 

Hope looks so pleased she kisses Josie and tells her. “I need to tell you something. I’m really competitive. I wanna please you as many times as you please me.”

Josie chuckles as she wraps Hope playfully with all fours. “I know that. You were so bent on winning the silent text war.”

“I wasn’t bent on winning that. I know that if I texted you….it’d be obvious that I missed you. And..” Hope admits. “I was missing you too much.”

“I missed you too.” Josie finds herself admitting as well.

“I wish I didn't have to go.” Hope expresses later as she lets Josie spoon her.

“What time do you have to go, Hope?” Josie asks as she kisses Hope’s nape.

“Like now?” Hope admits sadly, clasping tightly on Josie’s hand around her abdomen. 

Josie hates it too and sighs with a hint of annoyance. “Just go if you have to, Hope. The moment you walked through that door and kissed me, you said it yourself. Just this one time."

====

Hope turns around swiftly and faces Josie. 

Josie looks away from her and just stares at the ceiling. And Hope notices a slight pout. Did she just catch player Josie complaining like a cute, needy girlfriend?

Awww.. Josie is mad that she told her this is just one time. But Hope only said it because she didn't want Josie to think that she was, well, too desperate! When she went through the meeting with Meg and her husband James, her mind was full of just wanting to have Josie already or she would combust. The way Josie was looking at her like she wanted to kiss her?? If her manager didn’t interrupt their moment, what could have happened? So, after abruptly offering James the photographer job since his work was quite decent, she just wanted to march up to Josie and finish up what they intended to do. 

And that was when she kissed Josie without explaining. When Josie didn't kiss her back at the doorway initially, she thought rejection was clear so she begs for just this one time. But of course Hope wants more of Josie. More than just this one time.

Hope edges onto Josie now and positions herself into a cuddle as she tells Josie sweetly "I meant just this one time...today. And tomorrow I'll also be asking for another one time. And the day after I'll ask again.. until you’re so done with me you'll never wanna see me again."

She can see Josie holding in a thought, and when she does not speak, Hope starts to worry. Did she just dumbly trigger a scenario for Josie to run? Eventually, Josie turns to kiss her, as if out of pure comfort.

After that day, Hope decides that she has scared Josie away AGAIN. She goes home to Landon with a heavy heart and goes to work the next day with a focused mind to work on some assessment papers, trying harder not to think of Josie. She throws her full attention into work that she had no idea she has stayed in her office till the late evening. After receiving a text from Landon that he has ordered some take-outs for dinner, Hope decides to finally leave her office. No one seems to be in the school building at this moment except for the janitor cleaning in the hallway. As Hope is about to leave, someone suddenly appears in her office, shutting the door. JOSIE.

Hope is surprised. She thought Josie won’t see her again after she had shamelessly asked to have her everyday. But now, Josie is marching up to her and kissing her passionately.

Hope accepts the kiss, weakly again. She hears the clanging of metal outside her office which means the janitor is still at work nearby. So, she pushes Josie away impulsively.

“Jo, we can’t do this here.” she tells Josie as she breaks their kiss. “Don’t just come to my work place like this. People will talk.”

Josie looks offended. In fact, so offended she basically turns around and leaves the office. “What was I thinking?” the brunette scolds herself as she walks out of Hope’s office.

Hope watches Josie walk past the janitor mopping the floor, heading towards the exit of the school.

Hope gives chase immediately. Josie is mad. She can’t have Josie mad at her. She wants Josie. She needs Josie. She’s so fucked for Josie. 

It’s annoying that Josie has longer legs than her and though the taller girl is not running, she’s basically brisk-walking away from Hope….in wide strides. It is so hard to catch up.

“JO! Josie, please!” Hope pants as she is almost running to catch up to Josie in the car park.

Josie continues to ignore her and walks on. 

“I’m sorry! Please stop!” Hope calls out. “What do you want from me, Jo?”

Finally Josie stops walking but she is still not facing Hope. It gives Hope the chance to reach her and hugs her tightly from the back.

“I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry.” Hope keeps saying that because she’s so afraid that anything else she says, she might just scare Josie away again.

“I’m sorry too..” Josie mutters.

Hope stands back-hugging Josie for the longest time, wishing they would stay in each other’s arms for as long as possible. 

Josie then takes Hope’s hand and kisses her palm. 

"I want to see you at my place tomorrow, Hope. If that’s ok with you.." Josie requests.

And Hope thinks she actually means it.

So, Hope does just that. She goes over to Josie’s after 3pm the next day. She avoids Kol's cafe and just heads to Josie's apartment.

And they have a steamy sexy afternoon. Then Josie tells her she can come visit the next day as well. And Hope does that too. After that, Josie would invite again with the "I'll see you tomorrow?"

It's become a daily routine, except for the weekend where Hope has her own routine to spend time with Landon. It doesn't matter much to Josie whose weekend is spent working at the club and studying at home anyway.

Every weekday afternoon, Josie and Hope would make love and hang out for 3 to 4 hours before Hope has to head back home to Landon.

Landon doesn't know or suspect anything because it would seem like a typical day for him. He goes to work and comes home to Hope for dinner and bed. Some nights when Landon has to work late he would inform Hope and she would internally celebrate because she gets to spend more time with Josie. 

Sometimes she lets Landon know she is hanging out with Josie and he doesn't mind or suspect anything as well. Hope is glad she didn't tell Landon previously that Josie is gay and now she just has to make sure he doesn't know that. She had simply told him that Josie is not okay with the project idea and Landon doesn't push the subject anymore. 

As for sex, now that's the tough part. Hope is totally not into sex with Landon now. She tried. She really tried and the sex doesn't get better like what her project findings say...mostly because Hope left out the most important part of the project, the involvement of Landon. Then it comes to a point where she feels the need to come up with a good excuse as to why she can't have sex with Landon. In the end, she comes out with this.

"It's a Mikaelson family tradition. Like the bride and groom-to-be can't have sex for.." Hope internally counts. "Six weeks until the wedding day."

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Landon asks wide eyed. "C'mon, Hope. We already live together. Do we really have to follow this dumb tradition!?"

"You know how much it took us to convince my dad to let me live with you here? And you wanna talk him out of this 6-week no sex rule?” Hope uses her dad because that is who Landon is most afraid of. It took Klaus Mikaelson years to accept Landon Kirby as a potential son-in-law.

Landon looks downcast. And Hope knows Landon is not going to ask her dad anything.

“Look, Landon, there's a good reason for this tradition alright? It makes our wedding night special. I mean we already live like a married couple! So, I kinda take this seriously." Hope hates how good a liar she's become.

"So, I can only make love to my hand for six weeks?” Landon grunts in frustration.

“I don’t really care how you do it. As long as I don’t know.” Hope mutters as she turns the bedside lamp off to go to bed. She doesn’t know if Landon heard that but a part of her wishes he heard it and takes her advice. Yes, Landon can have his dick in any other woman or women(except Josie) and she won’t be keeping scores this time.

==== 

Josie is doing her assignment on her laptop. She takes a glance to her small dining table where Hope sits drinking coffee and reading one of her books. They just finished sex and shower and are just relaxing like any other day. Josie likes this daily thing with Hope and it kinda scares her that she likes it too much. She doesn’t count how many weeks they have been doing this because she knows that information may shock her too. It doesn’t help that Hope has gotten better at sex too. Like the girl said, she’s competitive so she is naturally a keen learner as well. And Hope is not just good at that. She also plays the girlfriend role well. There were days where Mae and Jess would pop over with beers and they all seemed to enjoy Hope’s company as well. 

Mae even warns Josie she might be playing with fire because she has not seen Josie this whipped for a girl(who will eventually leave her). And Josie did get worried at one point. So one day, she told Hope not to come by because she needed to prep seriously for an exam, which was obviously a lie. Josie just needed to get back in the game. But that one day without Hope was a major failure. Josie was busy browsing Tinder and had been swiping left because none of them were as attractive as Hope. Josie gave up and texted Hope to come visit her the next day and they were back to their daily routine. 

Josie thinks it’s possible she’s addicted to a drug and that drug is sitting right there wearing her over-sized t-shirt and reading a lesbian literature book. And like all drug addicts, Josie knows she needs to kick that bad habit away one day. She knows when that day is - The big wedding day. Hope and Josie avoid that subject like the plague and Josie thinks they both know that whatever this thing they have going between them has a deadline.

“Oh my god!” Hope suddenly exclaims.

“What?” Josie asks the girl who is now looking at her phone ringing.

“My aunts. They are video-calling me now!” Hope announces.

“Well, pick it up. It’s not like we’re naked. And you’re just at a friend’s place. Hanging out.” Josie shrugs.

“Right. You’re right.” Hope looks around the apartment and decides to use the kitchen as her background. 

Josie looks around her apartment as well and notices nothing incriminating. Hope’s work clothes are hanging in the bathroom and she doubts Hope will take the call there.

“Hey Aunties!” Hope greets animatedly. “What’s this about?”

“Hope sweetie, where are you? That doesn’t look like your kitchen.” one of the aunts asks.

“Hey Aunt Freya, I’m at a friend’s place. Just hanging out..” Hope announces cheerfully.

Josie shakes her head at Hope’s exaggerated cheerfulness.

“Oh? Is it Maya?” the other aunt asks.

“No, Auntie Bex. Another friend.” Hope informs. “Her name is Josie.”

“Well, let us say hi to her then!” 

“Ok ok.” Hope looks at Josie who shakes her head at her but Hope gives Josie a stern look and Josie just relents as Hope walks to her with the phone.

“Hi!” Josie waves, noticing that Hope’s two aunts are both blondes.

“Hi Josie. I’m Rebakah. That’s my older sister Freya.” the younger one introduces. 

“So how did you girls meet?” Freya asks.

Josie notices that Rebekah has a slight British accent while Freya has more of an American one.

“Oh. She hit my car...” Josie says.

"Accidentally!" Hope tells her aunts as she moves the phone camera away from Josie and sits on the couch now to talk to her aunts. “Anyway, it’s a long story. Now are you both calling me about wedding stuff or something?”

“Yes. Well, it’s a Mikaelson tradition we girls do weeks before a wedding.” Rebakah tells Hope. 

“It’s not our tradition, Rebekah. People do it all the time.” Freya tells her sister. 

“Well, it’s our version of that tradition.” Rebekah adds. “Hope honey, we’re holding you a hen night, Mikaelson-style!”

"A bachelorette party which I hope it'll be better than mine." Freya recalls.

"Yours was a first for us, Freya, so of course there were...some hiccups. But mine went well so Hope's would definitely be an improvement." Rebekah says confidently.

Hope glances at Josie who is just sniggering.

“Sounds... scary.” Hope comments.

“Does a 3-bedroom presidential suite at The Ritz sound scary?” Rebekah tells her niece. “You get to use the master bedroom with the big bed and a jacuzzi bathtub. Freya and I will use the other bedrooms.”

“Really? Wait! Don’t tell me you’re hiring male strippers!” Hope doesn’t look like she likes the idea.

And Josie is rather proud of Hope’s development. She thinks that Hope still likes men but maybe just not half naked male strippers.

“No! We won’t go there.” Freya tells her niece. “We will be hiring spa therapists to give us an afternoon spa treatment and then at night, we’re going bar-hopping.”

“But with some fun challenges you have to play along the way.” Rebekah adds. 

“Ok, that sounds...safe, I guess?” Hope glances at Josie again who also agrees with Hope.

“Yeah, and you can bring your friends too! Only girls of course. Josie and Maya can join us!” Freya encourages. “Just let us know if you need us to book more rooms.”

“Yes! It’s gonna be a fun girls’ night out!” Rebekah cheers along.

Josie can’t help but think of sex with Hope in the jacuzzi tub now. She looks at Hope and recognizes that same sentiment in her look. They subtly exchange sneaky smiles.

“Ermm..The Ritz here or?” Hope asks.

“Yes, here. Actually I was thinking Vegas but Marcel stole my idea and is bringing Landon’s bachelor party to Vegas the same weekend. So, I decided to book the most expensive suite here instead. We’re not going anywhere near where the boys are going.” Rebekah informs.

Josie and Hope totally agree with Rebekah on that.

“Wait! When is this?” Hope asks the most important question.

“This weekend! We check in Saturday and check out Sunday.” Freya lets in.

“That’s five days away.” Hope then asks Josie. “Jo, can you get a day off from work this weekend?” 

“I could try.” Josie shrugs. “No promises.”

“Just call in sick, Josie.” Rebekah suggests and Hope chuckles at that.

After Hope ends her video call, Josie quickly sends an email to her boss at Lesbeach applying for the day off. If only Lesbeach is also owned by the Mikaelsons, she would have no issue at all.

Hope hugs Josie from the back and kisses her cheek. “I’m only looking forward to the jacuzzi sex with you for my hen night.” 

Josie wonders if half the Mikaelsons were brought up in Europe and that’s how Hope kind of switches between British and American English and slang. 

“And how are we going to hide our relationship from your aunts?” Josie asks. “And if Maya joins us, how are we gonna convince your aunts that Maya gets her own room while we share one?”

“Well...I could ask Maya to bring another friend? Maybe?” Hope suggests. 

“You don’t have any more friends other than just Maya, Hope. You said so yourself.”

“Well I do but I’m not close to them and they surely don't know about us.” Hope admits. “Also, I can’t leave Maya out of this party. She’s my best friend.”

“I know. You told her about us, right?” Josie remembers Hope telling her she told her best friend about their relationship and that Maya is the kind of friend who doesn’t judge and tell on her.

“Yeah. She won’t tell. I trust her with my life.” Hope assures Josie with a tighter hug.

Just then, Josie’s laptop bings and she sees an email notification. She quickly opens it to find the good news. Her boss has given her the day off!

Hope and Josie celebrate with loud kisses and hugs, finding themselves landing on the bed playfully.

And then Josie gets a phone call.

From the sister. Luckily it was not facetime or Lizzie will be grossed out by Hope and Josie cuddling now.

Nevertheless, Josie picks up the phone call cheerfully while she keeps Hope wrapped around her. “Hey Lizzie. Hope’s with me. Say Hi!”

“Hi Lizzie!” Hope calls out from the background.

“You are so fucked, Jo. I thought Penelope was from some satanic cult when she made you do those kinky sex acts but Hope has you acting like a puppy in love. I swear, Hope's a witch and you're under some kinda spell.” Lizzie teases her and she can feel her sister rolling her eyes at her.

Josie ignores that comment and tells Hope. “Lizzie says Hi.”

“Jo, good news. I’m coming over to visit you. This weekend!” Lizzie announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of next chapter is written in Lizzie's POV.


	9. Chapter 9

“What?!” Josie sits up and asks her sister. “Why this weekend?”

“Well, blame dad! He told me I need a break because he thinks my break-up with Sebastian was affecting me at work. Said I was cranky and the staff were all stressed out by me. He even hired a new campaign manager! And guess who he hired?” Lizzie asks.

“Who?” Josie is in no mood to guess because she isn’t sure if she will be able to go to Hope’s bachelorette party now.

“Alyssa Chang!” Lizzie announces. “That annoying bitch from high school? I told dad I was just gonna take this weekend off but I’m so coming back to work after. I’m not gonna let her ruin anything so close to the end of the campaign.”

“So that means you can’t postpone your trip down here?” Josie asks with disappointment and Hope is looking at her curiously.

“No. I can’t! You don’t want me there?” Lizzie asks sadly.

“No, Lizzie. It’s just that my weekend is booked for Hope’s bachelorette party and…”

“And you didn’t invite me? I LOVE THOSE PARTIES! Let me talk to Hope!” Lizzie asks.

But Josie doesn’t pass the phone over yet. She tells Hope. “Lizzie wants in on your bachelorette party.”

“Oh my god! Yes! I can’t wait to meet Lizzie in person!” Hope beams. 

“I heard that! See, Hope just invited me!” Lizzie tells her sister after overhearing Hope.

An idea then hits Josie and she asks of her sister. “Listen Lizzie, we may need a favor.”

==== 

Lizzie arrives in New Orleans on Friday afternoon. She looks around the airport for a redhead. Since Josie couldn’t make it because she’s still at work, her sister sends her latest girlfriend to pick her up at the airport. 

“Hi Lizzie!” 

Lizzie finally spots the pretty redhead waving at her, who is actually more auburn-haired than red and way shorter in person. Overall, the girl is a stunner in person and Lizzie now understands how Josie is so taken with Hope.

“Hi Hope.” Lizzie greets the girl with a friendly hug. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You too, Lizzie.” Hope tells her, flashing her charming smile.

They chat casually about the flight as they walk to Hope’s car. Lizzie knows quite a bit about Hope because the woman is probably one of the very few girlfriends Josie talks dearly about and Lizzie has chatted with Hope when she facetimed Josie a few times. She knows that Hope is a teacher. That Hope is the heir and only daughter of the so-called King of New Orleans. And that Hope is getting married in 3-4 weeks’ time? Now that’s the bummer. How did her sister get herself into this mess? 

First of all, Lizzie knows her sister has casually dated married women too but they usually have a maximum date limit of 2 dates. Hope, on the other hand, seems to have an unlimited date pass. The craziest part of it all is that Hope and Josie actually seem like a loving pair, despite knowing the fact that their relationship may end once Hope marries some guy.

Now they are going into the crazy act of attending Hope’s bachelorette party. And because Josie and Hope have to hide their relationship from Hope’s aunts, Josie has to act the straight girl to Hope’s aunts. Lizzie would definitely love to see that - Jo playing super straight. 

But in order for Hope and Josie to find a good reason to share a room, and convince the aunts why they are not going with the sisters-in-one room and best friends-in-one room combo, Lizzie has to play gay with a girl she’s never met and insists on staying in the same room with her ‘girlfriend’ named Maya. 

When Josie came up with this idea and asked Lizzie that they should switch roles, Lizzie had a good laugh. In fact, she laughed so hard at that plan that she realized it could actually be a fun thing to do. She agreed to it mostly to see how chaotic things would turn out that night.

“So, ermm...am I meeting this...Maya today?” Lizzie asks Hope as they get into Hope’s car.

“Yes, she’ll be joining us for dinner tonight at Josie’s.” Hope nods as they drive out of the airport.

“So she’s actually agreeing to this crazy plan as well?” Lizzie asks to be sure. 

“Yes, she agreed. Don’t worry, Maya’s great! Trust me, Lizzie.” Hope tells her, sounding like a professional match-maker.

“I have to ask, Hope. Are you paying Maya to do this?” Lizzie shakes her head as she teases. “Like I’m doing this because I love Jo. She’s my only sister.”

“I’m not paying Maya!” Hope chuckles. “She’s doing it because she’s my best friend. We’ve been best friends since high school.”

“Is she straight, like me?” Lizzie has to ask.

“She’s bisexual. You really don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, Lizzie. I’m serious.” Hope tells her and she sounds sincere.

“I’ve kissed a girl before, Hope. I’m not that uncomfortable around a girl. Jo and I just happened to have the same DNA with different sexual orientations but we’re not like extreme opposites. I mean Jo was pan, before she stopped dating guys altogether.” Lizzie explains.

“Do you know who was the last guy Josie dated?” Hope seems very curious.

“Yeah. An ass named Brian in high school. Piece of advice, Hope. Don’t ever bring him up to Jo.” Lizzie warns Hope. 

“Somehow I can sense that he must have done something horrible to her.” Hope then looks at Lizzie when she stops the car at a red light. “Lizzie, I care about Jo…a lot. And I can't bear the thought of her being...hurt or abused, even if it happened in the past. Which, I'm never gonna ask her about. But I need to know. Josie told me her worst sex experience was with a guy. Did this Brian hurt her bad..like physically?" 

Lizzie can see that Hope really cares and is totally in love with her sister. She seriously wonders if Hope would really still go ahead with the wedding. The thing is Lizzie would never advise Hope to cancel her wedding because she knows damn well that Josie would never ask Hope to do that too no matter how much Josie could be in love with Hope as well. 

So, Lizzie thinks hard if she should share this secret painful past of Josie. She knows Josie will never talk about it and Hope will never know. Which should stay that way. Besides these two are most likely going to break up eventually.

"I think your silence is telling." Hope shakes her head when someone as frank as Lizzie is as quiet as a mute. So Hope continues to drive. But Lizzie can see the other girl wiping away some tears. Damn, Hope feels too deeply for her sister.

Lizzie knows she herself is an easy person to read. She doesn't keep her words mostly and Hope seems to have seen through her silent response.

"I think you make her happy though...so much so that I’m pretty sure that horrid memory will stay long buried and dead." Lizzie tells a more comforting truth.

"Thank you, Lizzie. I plan on doing that for as long as I can." Hope wipes another tear with a smile.

"Except until the wedding?.." Lizzie can't help herself. Yes she can't.

"Can I tell you something and that you promised you won't tell Josie?" Hope asks.

“Sure.” Lizzie nods eagerly even though she's not sure she's able to keep anything from her sister. Or maybe she can this time since they live states apart anyway.

"I have this nightmarish thought that I know will come true if I do it. That the day I tell Jo I love her and cancels the wedding, she'll leave me." Hope reveals. "And so.. I keep it this way. I think the only reason Josie wants to see me everyday is because she knows it'll end one day. And if it keeps her happy that we could still keep seeing each other... even when I'm married, I'll do it. As long as she doesn't leave me."

"Gosh, Hope. Even though I agree with you that Jo has the habit of leaving when she knows she's the person who breaks up another couple, I still think... it’s not a good idea to continue a secret affair forever. Think about your husband to be? It wouldn't be fair to him, right? And he may eventually find out too?" Lizzie thinks she might have given her most sound relationship advice. She has given up giving Josie any relationship advice since her sister always solves her relationship problems the easy player way.

"I know I know. I..I am a horrible selfish person." Hope stops the car at the side to think and she definitely took her time to think. Lizzie actually waits patiently. Then Hope finally says. "I think I have to end things with Landon. And if Jo decides to leave me, I guess I have to let her go too." 

"I think that's the most sensible thing to do.” Lizzie advises. “I’m not saying that you and Jo don’t deserve to be together but there is a need for one chapter to close before moving on to another. Trust me, Hope. I just got cheated on and I wished he would have told me and broken up with me before I found out myself.” 

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Lizzie."

“It’s fine. I’m not judging you. I’m just saying you should tell him before he finds out.”

“I will talk to Landon..” Hope nods.

“But wait!” Lizzie asks Hope sheepishly. “Does this mean the bachelorette party is cancelled? Because I think it would be a waste to cancel The Ritz."

"I think I still have to go through with it because Landon is already on the way to Vegas having his own weekend bachelor party and I think it’s only right to tell him in person when he's back." Hope decides. "I guess I still have to play bride-to-be for now."

"Yeah, just enjoy your singlehood for that night, Hope." Then Lizzie has to admit. "I'm glad you opened up to me. And I hope things will work out with you and Jo. No matter how heartbreaking it may be."

"You know, Maya gave me the same advice but I was just so scared...of losing Jo. I just want to live happily in this bubble before it bursts. But you are her sister and you know her best. And what’s best for her.” Hope admits.

“I want what’s best for the  _ both _ of you, Hope. Jo has had many girlfriends but you’re definitely something else to her. And I can see that. I feel that. I think it’s a weird twin connection thing. But I think... Maybe...just maybe she won’t leave you.” Lizzie confesses. She actually likes Hope and thinks that she must be something for Jo to be this happy with. 

“You really think so?” Hope asks.

“I said MAYBE.” Lizzie emphasizes.

Hope lets out a little chuckle and she seems more relieved now so she starts the car again.

When Lizzie and Hope finally arrive at Josie’s little apartment, Lizzie catches sight of her sister in the kitchen taking out some groceries and stuff from the fridge.

“JO!!” Lizzie exclaims when she enters the apartment.

Josie stops what she’s doing and the sisters jump excitedly into each other’s arms. Lizzie holds Josie in a tight embrace, like she doesn’t want to let go.

“Lizzie, you’re gonna break my bones.” Josie chuckles. “I miss you, sis.”

“Miss you too.” Lizzie mumbles into Josie’s hair.

“You girls have your sisterly catch-up all you want.” Hope smiles at them. “Leave dinner to me.”

“Really, babe?” Josie asks as she moves over, wrapping her arms around Hope and giving her a chaste kiss. “I’ll help you out later. Ok?”

Hope playfully pushes Josie away. “Just GO.”

Josie and Lizzie then move to lie on Josie’s bed. Though they can still see Hope working in the kitchen, it is unlikely Hope can hear them. Yet Lizzie still prefers to keep her voice down.

“Jo, I like her. I like her even more after meeting her in person. But...one of you is going to break each other’s heart.” Lizzie tells her sister.

“I know..” Josie quietly admits.

“Do you love her?” Lizzie has to ask.

“Lizzie…” Josie sighs. 

“I’m just saying no point breaking more hearts if you are already planning on running. Or maybe for once, don’t run?” Lizzie advises.

“Can we talk about you? Are you still not over Sebastian?” Josie changes the subject instead.

“I’m getting over him. Even though he has no shame in being public about the new girlfriend.” Lizzie sighs. “Look, Jo. Talking about him only ruins my mood.”

“I’m sorry. Come here.” Josie opens her arms for their long-awaited sisterly cuddle.

==== 

Hope smiles endearingly at the two sisters cuddling in bed. Oh the sibling love she never got. She actually envisions for a moment how Lizzie would make a fun sister, if not, a fun sister-in-law perhaps.

After some time, the twins actually fall asleep and Hope doesn’t wake them. Josie must be tired from work and Lizzie tired from the flight. Hope works on preparing dinner as quietly as possible in order not to wake those two up. She is a little surprised that Lizzie actually managed to talk some sense into her. Josie and Hope have been seeing each other for more than two months now and everyday her feelings for Josie just grows deeper, and if Josie doesn’t feel the same way, she must be weirdly soulless. Yet Hope knows that Josie has a habit. Something she had picked up for years and she may one day go back to that lifestyle if things get tough or complicated in their relationship. She considers if she should tell Josie her plan to end things with Landon. If she tells Josie her plan, Josie may convince her not to do it or just simply break up with her. So, Hope decides she won’t tell Josie for now. And she hopes Lizzie doesn’t tell her too.

Now they just need to enjoy the bachelorette party tomorrow. Maya and Lizzie need to bond well tonight and get their fake lovers’ story right and the hen night will go smoothly without her aunts suspecting anything. 

Just as Hope finishes marinating the fish, the door buzzes and Hope guesses that Maya has arrived. The doorbell also wakes up the twins. Hope goes first to open the door and welcomes her best friend with open arms.

“Hey...thanks for coming.” Hope tells Maya as she hugs her.

“I brought a bottle of red.” Maya announces. “Your favorite brand.”

“Thanks, Maya!” Hope accepts the bottle.

She can hear Josie scuffling over from her bed to greet Maya as she enters the small apartment.

“And you must be Josie.” Maya smiles at the tall brunette. “Nice to finally meet you!”

“Hi Maya, welcome to my little home.” Josie gives the dark-haired girl a friendly hug.

“Hope told me it’s little but cozy and I get it. It’s nice.” Maya observes. Then she spots Lizzie walking over sheepishly. “Oh, is that my girlfriend? Gosh you’re even taller!”

Hope and Josie giggle when Lizzie’s face actually turns red. 

“Hi..” Lizzie greets shyly with a light handshake. 

“Sorry, my sister’s really straight. You probably need to guide her.” Josie suggests to Maya.

“Josie! I do not need guidance!” Lizzie scolds her sister.

“Let’s get dinner ready, shall we?” Hope chimes in. 

==== 

Josie helps to lay the bowls of potatoes and peas on the dining table for four as she glances over to her little balcony where Lizzie and Maya are outside chatting and having wine before dinner. Hopefully, they will bond well. After all, they are doing this act just for Hope and Josie. Lizzie thinks it might be fun but Maya? Josie is just glad that Hope has such a supportive best friend who doesn’t judge them. When Hope told Josie that Maya was okay to share a room with a stranger and pretend to be the stranger’s girlfriend, Josie was grateful, really grateful. And she can already see that Maya is quite a fun, spontaneous person. She sees Maya and Lizzie laughing outside and thinks that the bonding is going well.

Josie turns to see Hope plating the grilled fish now and goes over to wrap her arms around the shorter girl from the back. She kisses Hope’s collarbone and then more kisses on Hope’s neck.

“Jo….” Hope wriggles a little. “I’m busy.”

“I’m happy.” Josie mutters in contentment. 

“Because Lizzie’s here?” Hope smiles at that.

“Because she’s here. You’re here. And your amazing best friend’s here.” Josie sighs happily. “It’s nice to have people who love us and willing to act gay all the way for us.”

“Yeah.. While we act straight.” Hope adds. “It’s gonna be an oscar-winning night tomorrow.”

When dinner is served, Josie goes to invite Lizzie and Maya in for dinner.

“Ok, so we came up with our backstory.” Lizzie announces when they sit down for dinner.

“Oh ok.” Hope raises her brows at Josie.

“So, Maya and I met in Paris at a networking event where I accidentally spilled wine on her, and then I offered to buy her…”

“I need to stop you right there, Lizzie.” Hope raises a hand and then looks at Maya. “You used your French girlfriend experience for the backstory??”

“It’s my only experience, Hope!” Maya tells her best friend.

“Yeah, and I had none.” Lizzie admits.

“But how are we gonna explain that you two knew each other before Josie and I met by a car accident? I told one of my aunts that Lizzie and you started dating through introductions by the both of us. It needs to make sense.” Hope explains.

“Hope’s right, Lizzie. Her aunts would be like you mean you met Hope’s best friend in Paris while Hope and your sister coincidentally met each other by a car accident?” Josie agrees.

“Well, why didn’t you tell us earlier? We were cracking our heads out there coming out with all kinds of lesbian romance stories!” Lizzie gestures out loud.

“We didn’t know you two were cooking up a story.” Hope mutters.

“So, what’s the story?” Maya asks Hope.

“This. This is the story.” Hope gestures at the table of four. “You and Lizzie hit it off when you met for the first time having dinner here with me and Jo! Except that it was maybe...some weeks ago?”

“And when is that?” Lizzie wonders aloud.

“Well, Jo and I met about 11 weeks ago...so..” Hope thinks out loud.

Josie chokes on her food at that revelation. 

“Wooh.. did you swallow a bone?” asks Maya who was next to Josie and is gently tapping her back.

“No, I think she’s just surprised we’ve been seeing each other for 9 weeks now.” Hope guesses out loud, knowing Josie well enough to have never counted. “Obviously I’m the only dumb one counting.”

“Hope…” Josie recovers from her choke as she tells Hope with apologetic eyes. “Don’t say that.” 

“You’re not dumb, Hope. You were counting because you’re the one with a wedding date.” Lizzie reminds her.

“Lizzie!” Josie scolds her sister.

But Hope seems to understands and doesn’t get mad at Lizzie. Hope and Lizzie then exchange a mutual understanding look.

“It’s fine.” Hope then quickly refocuses the main subject of the evening. “Back to Maya and Lizzie’s love story, shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, before y'all start guessing and asking, I'll like to say.. Maya x Lizzie is not gonna happen.. But but, prepare for some Josie jealous moments next, thanks to Hope's rather wild hen party ;)


	10. Chapter 10

“Welcome, girls!!” Rebakah opens her arms to greet her niece and her three friends arriving at the hotel lobby. “Freya’s checking in for us now.” 

Hope hugs her aunt warmly and formally introduces her friends to Rebekah and then to Freya again when she arrives to join them.

“Maya and Lizzie will be sharing a room since they’re a couple.” Rebekah tells Freya with a raised brow. “And do you know that Lizzie and Josie are actually twins?!” 

“I see the beautiful, tall genes there. That’s nice. Too bad my wife can’t join us since she wants to keep an eye on the kids. Exams are around the corner.” Freya reveals to the ladies and then she waves the suite keycards. “Now, let’s go to our suite. Our spa session starts soon.”

As soon as they reach the suite, Rebekah points out. “Hope sweetie, I think that’s your room.”

Hope immediately grabs Josie’s hand and pulls her with her into her room which is GRAND. The bed is king-size with a load of cushions and what’s more important is the huge bathroom dedicated to her room. That jacuzzi tub is...enticingly sexy too.

“Control yourself, babe.” Josie whispers to her seductively.

“Can we cancel the spa and just soak in the tub?” Hope suggests.

“I think we got time to soak in there after the spa though.” Josie recommends.

“Right.” Hope turns around and almost kisses Josie. She stops herself when she hears footsteps approaching.

“Our spa therapists are here, Hope.” Freya steps in to announce.

Josie was right. The blissful spa session took about 2 hours. Everyone had their therapists in their individual twin-sharing rooms. After that, the therapists left the room for Hope and Josie to do whatever they want. 

That’s when Hope and Josie get into the bubbling hot tub naked, sipping champagne. But the drinking does not last long when Josie kisses Hope senseless, then reaches down to finger her senseless too. 

“Jo…” Hope pants, after recovering from her orgasm and then complains. “How am I gonna stay quiet enough so aunts can’t hear me cumming? You need to tone down on…”

“On what? Satisfying you? These things can’t be helped, babe!” Josie laughs at her cute, flushed girlfriend. 

“Don’t laugh. I’m taking revenge now.” Hope tells her with a pout.

Then Josie gets shut up by a passionate kiss. A kiss that trails down to her neck, then her needy nipples and when Hope tries to go lower, Josie stops her.

“What are you doing?” Josie asks, wondering if Hope plans to go underwater.

“Going down on you?” Hope reports and adds. “Do you know I can hold my breath for more than a minute? And I’m pretty sure I can make you cum in less than a minute.”

“Hope!” 

Too late, her adventurous girlfriend has gone down under, underwater. Josie is more worried than turned on. She’s stressed if she’s able to cum in less than a minute too. She can feel Hope teasing her with her tongue now but it feels quite a struggle...for both of them. This is a bad idea. She needs to pull Hope up before she drowns herself! Her girlfriend is no mermaid.

Josie reaches down but Hope gets up first, spitting out water and catching her breath. 

“Sorry, did you cum? I couldn’t tell.” Hope pants for breath. “You know, since I can’t hear or see you. And I saw your hands reaching for me so..”

“Ermm…” Josie decides to spare her even though it was probably less than 30 seconds. “Yeah?”

Hope frowns at her, catching her lie. “You faked it, didn’t you?”

“No!”

Hope pouts.

Josie finally admits. “Alright I didn’t cum. But I didn’t fake it! I was worried you were gonna drown yourself, ok!”

Hope smiles at that and then cups Josie’s face closer to give her a kiss. “You were worried. That’s so sweet.” 

Her blue-eyed girlfriend continues to leave more kisses around her neck and tells her. “Like I would kill myself for sex. But it’s the thought that counts. So, I’m gonna show more of my appreciation for you.”

And then Josie feels the appreciation down there from Hope’s fingertips, but only slightly before Hope suddenly lifts her up to sit at the edge of the tub. And then lifting one of Josie’s thigh over her shoulder, Hope goes down on her. With air to breathe this time, Hope is able to give her that stress-free tongue treatment that Josie loves so much. And yes, she finally orgasms loud and worry-free.

“Shhh...Jo.” Hope warns with a finger to her lips.

====

“Is 9 weeks considered long for you?” Hope has to ask Josie as they lay in bed after. “What’s your longest relationship?”

“Hmm..my longest was 10 months, I think.” Josie admits. “I really wasn’t counting ours. Counting means….counting down so..”

“Sorry. I get it.” Hope kisses Josie who in turn smiles at her. Then Hope asks. “Who was it? The 10 month one.”

“My college roommate.” Josie chuckles. “She’s straight too. Married to a guy. Has a kid now I believe.” 

Hope keeps quiet, contemplating her own fate as well and what she should be labelling herself as. Is she still straight? No, she sure is not. Is she now bisexual like Maya? Or is she just….Jo-sexual? If there is a label for the last one, she knows she’s that one for sure. 

“Jo, I know I’m not straight for sure.” Hope confesses.

“Hope, this could just be a phase.” Josie tells her.

Hope shakes her head stubbornly. “Just because your ex of 10 months is married to a guy now doesn’t mean I will do the...”

Hope stops herself. Yes, she is still afraid to tell Josie her eventual plan. That she is not marrying Landon after all.

Just then Rebekah’s voice and knocks behind the door save her. 

“Girls! Hope you enjoyed your post-spa sleep but we need to get ready for dinner and the hen party soon.”

==== 

They are having dinner at a fine dining restaurant. Josie has only gone to fine dining a few times with their father. Sometimes where he wanted to introduce some eligible rich bachelors to his daughters. Her father still thinks she’s a pansexual who should be more inclined to men. What a waste of time those dinners were.

Because it is fine-dining, Josie and the ladies have to dress in nice cocktail dresses. Josie almost laughs at Hope’s jaw-dropping expression when Josie shows off her navy bareback trumpet pants jumpsuit to everyone in the suite. 

Hope looks beautiful in her low-cut blue silk mini dress too, showing off her best, most confident asset. When they are walking to the restaurant which is only a couple of blocks away from The Ritz, Josie has the temptation to button up Hope’s coat because passerbys could not stop checking her girlfriend out. But she keeps her distance, walking arm in arm with Lizzie as they chat about the awesome afternoon spa earlier. 

“So, curious question. How long has Lizzie and Maya been dating?" Rebekah asks casually after they made their dinner orders at the table in the restaurant.

"Six weeks." Lizzie and Maya announce simultaneously.

Josie hides her smile that those two had that enthusiastically memorized that after discussing it last night. Hope is not subtle and is actually smiling proudly at her girls.

"Wow! Even when Keelin and I were dating in our early days, we could never recall immediately the number of weeks we had been dating. I mean, we knew how long but still needed some time to count when it was, you know." Freya makes a valid point. 

Josie definitely agrees with Hope's awesome gay aunt. Lizzie and Maya need to tone down their act a little.

"C'mon, Lizzie and Maya are now in their honeymoon loving stage, of course they remember these things at the top of their heads." Hope fake chuckles.

"Ok, I have more curious questions if you girls don't mind sharing." Rebekah asks. "So, I know that Maya's open about her bisexuality now. How about you, Lizzie? Are you also bisexual or…"

"I ...ah…" Lizzie stammers and Josie knows it's because they didn't rehearse this part. Then Lizzie glances at Josie as she says. "I'm... pansexual?" 

"Hmmm.." Rebekah smiles at that as she rests her chin on her palm. "Interesting. You know, most gay couples I know are usually one bi and one gay or both gay.."

Lizzie now has a worried expression, like she had just given a non-logical answer earlier.

"That's not true." Freya counters. "Keelin and I are both bisexual."

"What?! But all these 20 years I thought Keelin was a full-on lesbian?!" Rebekah exclaims.

"20 years?!" This time Josie is the one who exclaims, asking Freya. "You've been together that long?"

"Yes. 7 years of courtship and 13 years of marriage. With two beautiful kids now. A boy and a girl. 12 and 10." Freya smiles proudly.

Josie can't help but smile at that. She is filled with envy now. How does one do it? How do you know this is the right woman for you? The one who goes through all the ups and downs, against all odds and continues to love you for years and years. How did Freya know Keelin was the one for her? Is she the one Freya will never get tired of?

She then feels a hand gently clasping hers under the table and knows it is Hope’s since she’s just seated next to her. Josie responds by intertwining their fingers, like a quiet exchange of devotion. She looks at Hope who smiles at her but quickly looks away to drink from her glass of champagne.

After dinner, that’s when the real bachelorette party starts. Hope’s aunts had a limousine waiting outside the restaurant. Inside the big limousine, Rebekah and Freya excitedly take out some props from a bag in the car. They put a tiara on Hope, makes Hope hold a wand a small heart sign that says KISS ME. Then tie a necklace full of assorted candies on Hope’s neck.

Josie wonders what’s with the candy necklace. Lastly, they put a sash on Hope that says it all. 

BITE A CANDY N PASS IT TO THE BRIDE-TO-BE MOUTH TO MOUTH!

Wow, her aunts are going all out since they scrap the strippers idea. 

“Are you asking me to kiss random strangers now?” Hope asks, looking worried at her aunts.

“Well, yes. We will pick the strangers. They need to be good-looking. Cuter than Landon.” Rebekah explains. “We won’t make you kiss a frog, don’t worry.”

Lizzie is pointing at Hope’s candy necklace now, or rather counting those candies. “You have to kiss 20 strangers?”

“Not really. Some bites on the candies may fail so some are just back-ups. Hope just needs to kiss 10 strangers to pass the challenge. ” Rebekah beams.

“You kissed 10 strangers on your hen night, Auntie Bex?” Hope asks.

“Yes! Freya kissed 4. She failed her mission because we bumped into Keelin at her own hen party.” Rebekah laughs out loud. “This is why we should always share our party venues with our partners. To avoid mission failures like Freya’s.”

“Let’s go, Hope. You won’t fail your mission. You’re hot and gorgeous so I think you can complete it easily.” Freya pats her niece’s back encouragingly.

Hope shrugs and throws an apologetic smile at Josie who just whispers into her ear to just have fun. 

The limousine makes its first bar stop and it’s a bar called  Rousseau's which of course is Mikaelson-owned. Hope is ushered in as her aunts gestures for Josie, Lizzie and Maya to start searching for Hope’s voluntary kissing strangers.

Josie doesn’t even want to but she plays her part and pretends to look around. Lizzie and Maya are playing a couple really well as they link arms going round the bar checking out the guys they find cute enough to kiss Hope. 

Hope pulls Josie’s by the arm when her aunts and others leave her by the bar with three shots of vodka to drink. “Are you ok with this? Me kissing strangers.”

“I’m fine, babe. Besides maybe it’ll turn me on.” Josie teases.

“Stop it. You’re making fun of me.” Hope knows Josie was referring to Hope’s previous pet project idea. 

When Hope sees her aunt Rebekah from a distance picking up a handsome blond dude and walking over, she quickly drinks up her three vodka shots. Josie sees that Hope is getting ready. Gosh, Hope is so cute when she’s like this. Like a cool and flirty tryhard.

“Hope, this is Jason. He’s 25…” Rebekah introduces but Hope raises her hand to stop her aunt.

“I don’t need to know that much. He’s fine. Let’s do this.” Hope stands up from her bar stool.

Jason grins and moves closer to Hope and compliments. “You’re gorgeous..”

“Just bite a candy and kiss me.” Hope tells Jason as she tilts her head for the guy to gain access to her neck. Jason obliges and pulls a minty candy off with his teeth. He was polite enough to hold the sweet protruding out of his mouth so Hope doesn’t need to make contact with his lips. Hope takes the sweet treat with her teeth without contact but she must have felt a little rude so she just gives the guy a chaste kiss on his lips, after taking in the sweet. Jason grins like a fool. 

Just then, Josie sees that Freya arrives with another dude, and Lizzie and Maya also have another two dudes in their arms.

“Hope, you gotta go all out with the kissing.” Rebekah explains to her niece after she excuses Jason away. “You know, you’re not going to french-kiss anyone else other than Landon for the rest of your life after this.”

Hope just deadpans with a nod. “Fine. I need more shots then.”

Rebekah orders more shots as requested and Hope gulps two more shots. She relents to taking in the candies through french-kissing with some three or four guys her aunts and friends have lined up for her. Josie lost count. She also lost count on how much they may have drank.

Hope keeps Josie by her side and does not allow Josie to find her any more kissers. To which Josie doesn’t mind because she doesn’t see anyone deserving of a Hope kiss except her.

Josie doesn’t feel much affected by Hope kissing these guys. Maybe one or two who seem to be quite good kissers and Hope kind of gets into it. Josie does feel a little jealous but she thanks the alcohol to keep some of those feelings down. 

“Ok, aunties. I thought we were bar-hopping. Why are we still here?” Hope finally asks.

“Yes, let’s go.” Rebekah hooks an arm over Hope’s shoulders. “Freya has an idea where to go next.”

The ladies then hop into the limousine to go off to the next stop.

But when the limousine stops in front of Lesbeach, Josie nudges Hope and shakes her head.

Hope catches it and quickly shakes her head at her aunts before they step out of the limousine. “Aunties! No. Not this club!!” 

“Why not? Hope, it’s nice to kiss some ladies too. Trust me.” Rebekah winks. “Ask the rest, I’m sure they agree.”

“Yes to ladies but ermm no to this club…” Hope points out but still can’t think of a good reason.

Josie can’t think too. But she knows no way are they going in the club where Josie’s sexuality will be exposed in bright neon lights the moment she steps near the club, and then so will her relationship with Hope if her friends are there. 

“It’s not Mikaelson-owned!” Hope thinks of one excuse. Lame one but still.

“Which is why we should go!” Freya insists. “It’s not like we can’t afford drinks there. C’mon, I’ve never been here. It’s rather new.”

“No, no. It’s really no fun. Trust me, Aunt Freya.” Hope waves her hand in disapproval.

“You've been here before?” Freya asks.

“Ermm..” Hope stutters again. “I mean, I-I..”

“I brought her there with me once!” Maya exclaims.

Hope gives Maya a grateful expression. “Yes, yes. She did. And I ah I got bored really quick. The ladies there aren’t that pretty too. I think I prefer another gay club. Let’s go to The Play. The one we own near the marine club!”

“But this is like the only lesbian bar in the area. The Play isn’t exactly a bar. It’s an elite club.” Freya highlights.

“I’ve never been to The Play, auntie. And it’s MY party. I want to go there!” Hope demands, rather stubbornly.

Josie feels like she’s not contributing as much to the act so far. So she decides to say something.

“Ermm, yeah. Lesbians scares me.” Josie tries to act as straight as she can. “I mean I’m not homophobic, just claustrophobic...when it comes to...too many lesbians... in a crowded club..” 

Everyone just stares at Josie with a weird frown but they finally agree to go to The Play instead.

The ride to The Play is a longer one and Hope seems rather drunk and tired by the way she lays her head on Josie’s shoulder. Soon, they reach a pier filled with yachts and luxurious boats and The Play is located facing the pier. Josie has heard of this gay, or rather bisexual club. It’s an exclusive one. Only members are allowed and The Mikaelsons own the club so obviously they don’t need to show any member card to get in.

“Hey, lady bosses!” The door bitch recognizes the Mikaelson ladies.

“Hey Jenn, we’re having our niece’s bachelorette party now.” Freya tells the door bitch as she gestures for Hope to come over. “Tell me you have the best girls here tonight. Hope needs to pass the challenge to make-out with at least 5 hot girls.”

“Oh my god, so this is THE Hope Mikaelson! I will make sure our baby boss gets at least a little sexual awakening before she gets married.” Jenn chuckles and then after checking something on her laptop, she leads the group into the club.

They are led into a huge private VIP room. 

“Take a seat, ladies. We’ll send in your bottles of champagne and..” Jenn asks. “Five girls you say? I’ll send them in too.”

“Yes, just for baby boss here.” Freya nods.

“Actually it’s cool that we don’t need to source kissing volunteers for Hope this time. They do it for us.” Rebekah shrugs. “Why didn’t we think of this one earlier?”

This is when Josie realizes they are in a club with host and escort services. This is what Freya meant when she said it is an Elite club. Hope seems to just realize it too but she’s more curious about it.

“Aunties, do clients have to actually pay for kisses here?” Hope asks.

“You could tip them if you want but honey, you’re a Mikaelson. You don’t have to worry about that.” Freya adds.

Hope nods and sips more champagne while waiting for her kissing girls. Finally five girls arrive and line themselves up in front of them. Josie and everyone else are admiring these girls, except maybe Rebekah and Freya who probably have been in such situations before.

The girls are hot. Like supermodel hot.

“Ok, girls. The rules are simple.” Freya explains. “See that necklace of candies on Hope? Bite one off and pass it to her with a kiss.”

The girls shrug with smiles. It’s a really easy task for them. A gorgeous African-American girl goes first. Hope stands up and smiles at her. “What’s your name?”

“Stella.” the girl says with a pretty smile.

“Hi Stella.” Hope then flips her hair, exposing her necklace. The girl takes off her stilettos. The other girls also follow suit and take off their shoes too. Their client, or rather their baby boss is a cute shorty after all. Stella follows the rules and passes a chewable sweet to Hope, mouth to mouth. 

It’s obvious Hope likes it better than when she did it with the guys earlier as she takes the kiss longer. Or maybe Hope’s just more drunk now. Then girl no.2 is a blonde who looks like Margot Robbie. Margot Robbie just skips the candy biting part and french-kisses Hope. Now, this triggers something inside Josie.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Josie points out. 

“Yes, it doesn’t count when the candy’s still on her neck.” Lizzie helps too.

“Sorry.” Margot Robbie apologizes as she breaks the kiss. “I’m on a non-sugar diet.”

But Hope smiles at the blonde. “It’s fine. I got it covered.” Hope plucks out one gummy bear from her necklace and pops it into her own mouth.

“You’re adorable, baby boss.” Margot Robbie compliments Hope before she steps away for the next girl.

“Hi, I’m Crystal.” a Selena Gomez look-alike comes next. She is rather shy looking and Hope seems to take a liking to her innocent sweet face. 

But not Josie. What Josie hates about Crystal is how she takes her time biting a candy off. Does Crystal need to use her tongue more than her teeth to get hold of a fuckin candy. Josie can see Crystal licking off some sweet stain off Hope’s neck before she latches her mouth on one small candy with her lips stealing a kiss on Hope’s neck.

Hope lets out a gasp and Josie recognizes that sound. That is a horny-Hope sound! She sees Crystal looking up at Hope who cups the girl’s face and kisses her open-mouth.

Josie feels nauseous. In fact so much so she really wants to throw up. Josie holds her chest as she bends over slightly. Lizzie catches sight of Josie looking uncomfortable and quickly rushes to her.

“Sorry. I think I drank too much.” Josie mutters. “I’ll be fine after I head out a while.” 

“Ok, let me get you out.” Lizzie offers and Josie takes her sister’s hand to leave the room. Hope doesn’t seem to have notice since she was still busy kissing Selena fuckin Gomez.

As soon as Josie reaches the pier, she throws up. 

“Did you drink that much? I thought Hope’s the drunk one.” Lizzie strokes her sister’s back.

“I was probably drinking loads but subtly.” Josie admits as she finds a seat on a nearby bench, feeling much better now. 

“Or were you just throwing up all your jealous guts out?” Lizzie asks with a raised brow.

Josie chuckles at that but realizes that Lizzie is right. So so right. Josie has not felt this way about a girl for a long long time now. “I guess I’m really fucked, Lizzie.”

“She’s just drunk, Jo. You know she’d rather have you than any of those girls in there.” Lizzie comforts Josie.

“I love her.” Josie confesses with a heavy sigh. “There is your answer, Lizzie. I’m in love with Hope, ok?”

“Aww…” Lizzie pulls Josie into a long hug. “I’m so proud of you. You finally found the courage to love someone again.”

When Josie and Lizzie finally get back into the club, they find only Maya and Rebekah in the room chatting.

“Where’s Hope?” Josie asks.

“Oh, she went to the restroom with Freya.” Rebekah reports. “Actually, it’s been quite some time already.”

“I better go check on her.” Josie suggests and the rest nod and decide to follow Josie to check on Hope as well.

When they get to the restroom, they see Freya standing outside a locked stall.

“Hope sweetie, are you sure you’re alright? Why can’t you open the door?” Freya is asking.

“I still need to throw up, I think. I feel so uncomfortable. Just give me some time.” Hope tells her aunt.

“We’re not gonna make you drink anymore, ok? Or kiss anyone, Ok? We’ll just head back to the hotel if you’re not feeling well.” Freya adds.

“I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to ruin the party.” Hope says regretfully.

“Hope, open up.” Josie goes to knock on the door. “It’s me.”

“Where did you go, Jo?!” Hope asks in a worrisome tone.

“I just needed some fresh air. I’m back now, ok.” Josie reports. “Open up..”

Hope opens the door immediately and hugs Josie tight, her arms hooked around Josie's neck.

“I just want you, Jo. No one else. Just you.” Hope mutters into Josie’s neck.

Josie can see all eyes at her as she comforts Hope, stroking her back. She knows that even if she can put up this act, drunk Hope can’t seem to. 

Josie sighs as she tells Hope. “It’s ok, Hope. Let’s take you home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course angst is coming... but not before some more fluff.


	11. Chapter 11

Pissed drunk Hope is mostly a sleepyhead. When they get back to the hotel suite, the others ask Josie if she needs help taking care of Hope who has been clinging onto Josie ever since they left the club. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll manage.” Josie tells the rest as she adjusts Hope’s body against her higher by the waist and heads to their room. Josie locks the door and asks Hope whose eyes are half-closed. “Hope, I’m gonna bathe you, ok? You just need to sit in the tub, alright?”

Hope nods slowly with a stupid smile. 

Josie goes into the bathroom to turn on the water in the jacuzzi tub. 

Josie then removes Hope’s dress first, followed by her underwear and then leads Hope into the tub. In the process, she wet her outfit so Josie removes all of her clothes and joins Hope in the tub naked as well. She takes some soap and rubs it all over Hope’s body. Hope hums at Josie’s soaping her. 

“My Josie. My Jo..” Hope mutters with a cute smile and half-closed eyes.

Josie kisses Hope lightly. “Sweet-talker.”

Hope pulls Josie closer around her waist and lays her head resting on the back of Josie’s shoulder. Josie continues to rub soap on Hope’s back.

“Hope, don’t fall asleep yet..” Josie tells her when she can feel Hope losing her hug.

“Hmm..Don’t stop.” Hope responds lightly.

Josie proceeds to rinse away the soap on Hope and herself off. Thankfully, Hope is able to stand up and follow Josie’s lead to get herself wiped dry with a towel by Josie. After wrapping Hope in a towel, Josie playfully carries Hope by the waist and moves her swiftly to the bed where they both tumble onto the bed. Hope giggles lightly at that but the comfort of the bed is too enticing that Hope closes her eyes and doesn’t seem like she wants to open them anymore. Josie smiles at that and adjusts Hope under the thick covers comfortably. She then adjusts herself under the covers as well, as she spoons Hope’s body.

She kisses the back of Hope as she whispers to her softly enough that the sleeping girl would not be able to hear her. “I love you.”

Before Josie can fall asleep, she hears a knock on the door. Josie gets up, leaving her naked sleeping girlfriend well-covered under the duvet in bed. She then takes a robe from the wardrobe and puts it on before she opens the door.

“Hey Freya..” Josie greets the older blonde. “She’s sleeping now. I...made sure she showered before she headed to bed.”

“Hmm..” Freya smiles tenderly at Josie. “At that drunk state, she obviously needed someone to shower her.”

Josie blushes but before she says anything, Freya adds. “Thank you, Josie. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Hope.”

Josie just nods.

“I know you care a lot for Hope and... Hope seems to feel the same way for you. It’s...obvious you’re more than friends with each other.” Freya notes aloud, raising her brows.

“I’m sorry..” Josie knows what Freya meant. Anyone could tell the real deal between Hope and her, not to mention a fellow LGBTQ, so she feels the need to assure Freya. “I won’t get in the way of the wedding. I promise.”

Freya shakes her head. “That’s not the promise I want from you. In fact, I’m not asking for any promises from you, Josie. I just want you to be sure of what you want. I want Hope to be sure of what she wants. And not to regret anything only after the wedding.”

“I...I just don’t think...I’m worth canceling a wedding for.” Josie mutters.

“I think that’s Hope’s choice to make.” Freya then adds. “And by the looks of it, I think she just might cancel it.”

“Will she get into trouble for that?” Josie checks.

“I don’t think Hope cares for that. I’m telling you that Hope is obviously in love with you. But if all you can do is tell her you’re not worth it? Then yes, break up with Hope now.” Freya advises Josie. “Either she lives a loveless marriage or finds someone who is more sure of their worth to her.” 

==== 

After checking out of the hotel the next morning and saying goodbyes to her aunts, Hope, Maya and Josie drive Lizzie to the airport to send her off. After sending Lizzie off and dropping Maya off to her place, Hope doesn’t need to go back to her apartment yet since Landon won’t be back home until night. So she and Josie head to Josie’s apartment first.

They are lying naked in bed after sex and Hope moves to grab the book called Fingersmith from Josie’s bookshelf. She sits herself in front of Josie, who then adjusts herself to sit up against the headboard, pulling Hope close to her. Hope can feel Josie kissing lightly at the back of her head.

“You haven’t finished this book?” Josie asks, kissing her nape lightly now.

“I’m still in Act One.” Hope informs.

“You’re slow.” Josie teases. “You haven’t gotten to the erotic part?”

“Nope. Is it really gonna be that erotic?” Hope asks.

“I guess.”

“Darn, then I can’t really propose this book to the Literature department.” Hope sighs.

“They are definitely gonna reject it, Hope.” Josie chuckles.

“But I’m still gonna finish this book. It’s really good.” 

"Hey..you don't mind that they call you baby boss around here?" Josie asks randomly.

Hope shakes her head. "It's better than bitch boss or Big Bad Boss."

"Who’s big bad boss?"

"My dad. He’s the CEO of Mikaelson holdings. Basically the big boss.. and he’s got quite a...bad reputation.”

“Do you get along with your dad?” Josie asks.

“I would say we get along fine I guess. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes though. I think they call me baby boss not just because I’m the heir but mostly because I’m his only child. His precious little baby..”

“That’s kinda sweet..” Josie adds. “I don’t get along that well with my dad. He’s….distant, especially after I came out to him.”

“My dad can be distant too.” Hope admits. 

“Would your dad be….mad if you told him you’re dating a girl?”

Hope shakes her head as she chuckles. “Hmm.. Maybe not. Among all the spouses of my aunts and uncles, I heard he took an immediate liking to Keelin the most. The others, he was mostly skeptical of them at first and did not even hide his dislike for some of them.”

“I think my dad might like you...more so for your family background than because you’re a girl.” Josie sniggers.

“Jo...are you thinking that far already? Meet the parents far?” Hope can’t help but tease her.

“Not funny, Hope.” 

“I heard Uncle Kol's title is Funny Boss." Hope brings up.

"Oh? They call him FB in short and I kept thinking it meant friendly boss. Haha! Who's bitch boss?"

"Rebekah."

"Oh yes. For sure." Josie then asks. "What's Freya's?" 

"Gay boss." Hope adds. "Like they don’t care for character, just single her out by sexuality in my family. I mean, what if they find out that I’m into girls too, are they gonna call me gay boss no.2? If you ask me, Freya should be called Big Boss 2. She basically works alongside my dad the most."

Josie nods in agreement but adds this for laughs. “They’ll probably call you baby gay boss, Hope.”

Hope chuckles at that and then thinks of another family nickname title. "My mom got the Nice Boss title though. Everyone loves my mom. She's the best." 

"I lost my mom when Lizzie and I were born. I'm actually named after her. Josette." Josie reveals.

Hope turns around. "I thought you told me your mother’s in Europe?"

But Josette is such a nice name. She can't imagine Josie being a Josephine.

"That’s my godmother actually who helped raise us. I never got to meet my real mom since she died due to complications in childbirth." Josie adds.

It sounds like something that Josie would not share so easily and Hope loves how Josie has grown so comfortable enough with Hope to share such personal stories with her. Hope kisses her cheek lovingly as she tells Josie something she is pretty sure of. “I think my mom would like you a lot.” She isn’t too sure about her dad who tends to dislike everyone first. She wonders if Josie would ever be in Keelin’s category. 

Later, Hope tries to read the book but her mind is actually distracted. She is thinking of the impending conversation she’s going to have with Landon tonight. Thinking about how to put it to him. She is still unsure if she should tell Josie this. 

This morning, when her aunt Freya kissed her goodbye on her forehead, she cupped Hope’s face and told her to “Do the right thing, Hope.”

It was weird. It’s as if Aunt Freya knew what she was going to do with Landon tonight?

“You’re not reading. At this rate, you won’t finish the book.” Josie nudges her with a playful kiss on her cheek.

“Jo...I’m gonna tell Landon tonight.” Hope blurts out.

“What?” Josie asks, surprised.

“I’m gonna end things with him and cancel the wedding.” Hope lets out.

“Hope..” Josie looks worried or unsure. 

“You don’t think I should do that?” Hope checks.

She waits for Josie to answer but then the door buzzes suddenly and interrupts them. Who could it be? They’re both naked. Maybe Mae and Jess are popping over for a visit? 

Josie and Hope quickly get dressed. Josie dresses faster so she heads towards the door but the door is actually opening by itself. Someone have a key to Josie’s apartment? Hope quickly pulls a t-shirt over, forgoing her bra. Then a pretty raven-haired air attendant walks in pulling a luggage.

“Pen! What the fuck are you doing here?” Josie rushes to the girl.

That’s Pen Park. That’s fuckin Pen Park. Pen Park is REAL!! And Pen Park has a key to Josie’s apartment but not her. Hope was never given that privilege. 

“Oh, no wonder you didn’t pick up my call. You have company.” Pen notes aloud when she notices Hope and waves at her. “Hi, I’m Penelope.”

Hope can’t bring herself to say hi. In fact she feels so much shame and embarrassment she just wants to leave. Hope moves to put on her jacket and grabs her overnighter bag. What was she thinking? That Josie will be only hers forever?

“Hope, don’t go.” Josie reaches out to her. “Please don’t go.”

Hope ignores Josie’s pleas as she walks to the door. 

Penelope looks at Hope with a curious frown as Hope brushes past her and out the door.

Josie chases her down the stairs and grabs Hope by the arm. “Hope, listen to me. She’s not what you think, ok?”

“She has your key, Jo!” Hope tears up. The pain in her heart comes rushing. “But I really don’t care for her. I care about the fact that I have been living in a dream. A dream that I’m only waking up from now.. And I should have let go earlier. I should have.”

Josie is crying now too. “But...I’m not ready to let go, Hope.”

“Yet you will someday..” Hope shakes her head and pulls away from Josie’s grip, running out of the building. 

==== 

Josie watches Hope leave her in tears. Her own tears are flowing down relentlessly as well. She fucked up. She fucked up big time. Josie walks back up to her apartment feeling worse than ever. Penelope is looking at her in shock at her teary face but Josie ignores that as she slumps herself down onto her sofa.

“Josie, what happened? I thought you always let them go when I come up.” Penelope asks.

“Why did you use the key, Pen?” Josie exclaims. “You always call me first and let me open the damn door for you. You never used the fuckin key at all!”

“I called a dozen times and you didn’t pick up. And you always pick up! Even in the middle of sex. So, I came up myself! Maybe you weren’t home yet.” Penelope explains.

Josie covers her face full of tears. “My ringer wasn’t on.”

“See! I wouldn’t know right?” Penelope then sits down next to Josie and asks in concern. “Hey, who’s the girl? You seem….serious this time.”

Josie sighs loudly. “You wouldn’t know her.”

“Did you fall in love with a girl you just met last night or what? How can you not tell me all this time?”

“I didn’t tell you since you didn’t call me for so long!”

“So you met her a month ago?” 

Josie then starts to remember she did tell Pen briefly about Hope. “No, more than two months ago. She’s the one who thought I was straight? And you told me to give her the benefit of doubt?”

“Holy shit! She’s the engaged one?”

Josie nods.

“Oh Jojo..” Penelope gently strokes Josie’s hair. “Why do you get serious with the difficult ones?”

“Because she wasn’t difficult. She makes me happy. I make her happy.”

“I meant the engagement being the difficult part.”

“Fuck! I know, ok!”

“Come here.” Penelope tries to pull Josie in for a hug. And Josie knows she going to proceed with comforting sex too. 

But Josie moves away this time. She really is not in the mood at all. “I’m sorry. I just need to be alone, Pen. Please just leave.”

==== 

Hope thinks her pillow is soaked by now especially how she has been crying into it for god knows how long. It's 8pm and Landon is still not home yet. She didn't realize she had skipped dinner. She isn't sure she should have that talk with Landon now that she's feeling so messed up over Josie.

Josie has called and texted her a few times. Her texts mostly said sorry and how she was worried about her. And how they should talk. Hope doesn’t reply. Not that she’s that mad at Josie or jealous or anything. She just faced reality and she hates it. It was the first time she had seen Josie cry and though there is some thought of relief that she at least mattered that much to Josie, heartbreak and regret took precedence that she only had the sense to let go of Josie. 

They had been happy. Too happy that they ignored everything else that exists in the real world. The appearance of Pen Park was just a kick, a jolt. To remind Hope that Josie is not just hers and Josie always have some other Pen Park in her life. The same with Hope who always has Landon as part of her life. For almost a fuckin decade, Landon has always been a part of her life. And she is just going to throw that part of her life away for someone she’s been with for nine weeks? YES. That’s how much she had let herself fall deep enough to give up a decade-long relationship. She is that willing to risk it all and love Josie. She’s just too stupid to realize it may just be a temporary fairytale dream. 

Hope makes no effort to make herself dinner. Instead she stays lying in bed until she falls asleep. 

After some unknown amount of time sleeping, Hope feels the weight of someone sitting on the edge of the bed. It is Landon sitting with his head buried in his hands, not facing Hope.

“Land?” Hope asks as she stirs awake.

He faces her, looking awfully tired. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. I was about to get into bed but…”

“What time is it?” Hope wonders aloud.

“Almost 11?” Landon tells her.

“Oh..I thought your flight was earlier. Did something happen?” Hope asks in concern.

Landon just shakes his head. “Don’t worry, we didn’t go overboard with the bachelor party. I just decided to stop by a bar for a couple of beers before I get home.”

Hope could smell the alcohol from his breath alright but she feels Landon only goes to drink when he’s stressed out at work or something is bothering him. Maybe he did something unfaithful too? And Hope wishes it was so. “You can tell me. I won’t get mad.”

“Hope....” Landon looks at her with a frown. “Are you hiding something from me?”

Shit! Did he find out about her and Josie before she could tell him?

“Ermm...what do you mean, Land?”

“Marcel told me there was no such thing as a six-week no sex tradition for a marrying couple in the Mikaelson family.” Landon reveals. “Did you make this up? And why?”

Oh…

“Like I said, it makes our wedding night more special?” Hope repeats her usual excuse. But she hates herself for always lying again.

“So you lied to say it was a family tradition?? Is sex with me that bad?? Did you drop the project so this is the next idea you came up with?” Landon guesses, obviously wanting himself to be right.

Hope can easily agree with him but she wants to tell him the truth. She needs to.

“It’s…..not that, Landon. I have been…” Hope pauses before she drops the bomb. “Sleeping with someone else..”

Landon stares at her disbelief. He can’t speak as he takes some time to take in her words. 

“I...I don’t understand. Is this part of the project?” Landon finally asks.

Hope shakes her head. “It wasn’t just sex...I fell..in love.”

“Who is he?!” Landon grabs Hope by her arms. 

“There’s no point telling you who. We won't be seeing each other anymore, ok!” Hope adds as she resists the slight pain from his grip on her arms. She probably deserves it. “But you don’t deserve this and most certainly don’t deserve to marry me. We need to cancel the wedding.”

“What?! Hope, the invitations have all been sent out! And….your family is gonna kill me if we cancel!” Landon reminds her.

“I will take full blame for all this, Landon. I will face the music from my parents and everyone else, ok. It’s my fault.” Hope promises.

“Hope, are you seriously giving up our relationship for whoever this guy is?” Landon then has to ask. “How long have you been seeing this person?!!”

“Landon, please drop this. I have done you so wrong that our relationship cannot be saved anymore. You should just leave me. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Hope pleads.

“How long, Hope? Just tell me how long I had been so blind!” Landon demands.

Hope sighs for a long while but relents finally. “Nine weeks.”

Landon stands up now, away from Hope and is pacing the bedroom, grabbing his dark curls in his hands. “What the fuck?! HOW?! I have been so...URGH!!”

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Land.” Hope tells him.

“And what are you going to do, Hope? Propose to your dad you plan on replacing the groom with another guy? I’m sure Klaus will have no issue with that, especially if the new groom is from another reputable family! Is he?!” Landon is starting to sound hysterical now. 

“I said we should cancel the wedding, not change the groom!” Hope reminds him again. 

He paces for a bit, as if he’s thinking and trying to understand.

“Wait, maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, you know. And now that you have ended the relationship, we still can be saved.” Landon goes on his knees to hold her hands, suddenly forgiving now. “Maybe we could go for couples therapy after the wedding or something.” 

“Landon, what I did is not something trivial. You can’t just forgive me for that! Even if you could go through with the wedding, I can’t! I can’t be in a loveless marriage.” Hope admits.

“Loveless?” Landon gasps, his eyes full of tears. “That bad?”

“I’m sorry. I loved you, Land. But..now it’s just too hard.” Hope apologizes.

“Why is it hard? Couples go through all these problems and they still try to work it out. You aren’t even trying, Hope.” Landon protests.

“Because I don’t want this. I can’t do this when I’m still in love with her! Don’t you get it? I…” Hope stops when she sees Landon widen his eyes at her slip-of-the-tongue revelation.

“Her?” he chokes out the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope faces her parents next. And I have to say I enjoyed writing Klaus Mikaelson in this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s Josie, isn’t it?”

“FUCK! I let you hang out with her all the time!!”

“How can you do this to me, Hope?”

“You didn’t even tell me she’s gay? All this time?”

“You lie and you lie and I fuckin believed you!”

“I can’t do this tonight. I’m gonna stay at my mom’s.”

“Landon, don’t go! I’ll go.”

====

Hope punches in the numbers on the panel for the main gate and watches the gate opening gradually. 

A security guard on his prowling duty waves her in after recognizing her and she drives into the driveway leading to her family mansion. She parks her car at her usual spot and comes out to take out her suitcase from her car boot.

She is now going to have to get through the talk with her parents. She tries not to think about her talk with Landon again. He was so upset he kept punching his fist on the door till his knuckles bleed. When Hope offered to treat him, he pushed her away, feeling too ego-bruised by the fact that Hope cheated on him with a girl. Not wanting to face her, he wanted to leave the apartment but Hope stopped him. Since she was the one at fault, she told him she would leave instead. So, she packed her stuff and left for the Mikaelson family mansion. 

She is welcomed at the door by their butler, Mr Jefferson whom she apologizes to him for coming over so late. She had called her mother earlier to tell her she was moving back and her mother did not ask too many questions, telling her they would talk about it when Hope arrives home. 

Jefferson told Hope that her father was not home yet from his late business dealings. Of which Hope guesses it could be some clients who were in town and her dad had probably brought them to one of his nightclubs for entertainment. 

“Hope! Come here, baby girl.” her mother appears from the stairway, welcoming her home with open arms. 

“Mom!” Hope runs into her mother’s warm embrace and can’t help but behave like the little girl who craves for her mother’s love. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too, sweetheart.” her mom kisses her forehead and then leads her to her room.

After Jefferson leaves Hope’s suitcase in her room, and Hope starts to unpack her suitcase, Hayley can’t help but ask. “That’s a lot of stuff, Hope. Don’t tell me this fight you had with Landon is that serious! What happened?”

“It’s my fault, mom.” Hope sighs. “We are canceling the wedding.”

“What?! Why?” Hayley pulls Hope away from unpacking and sits her on the bed to talk.

“I…” Hope shakes her head lightly. “I fell in love with someone else.”

Hayley gasps loudly.”Honey! With who?”

“Doesn’t matter, mom. I’m leaving Landon because he doesn’t deserve to marry someone who has stopped loving him and has hurt him.” Hope sighs.

“Hope...invitations to the wedding were sent out long ago. We can’t just cancel a wedding that’s coming in less than 3 weeks.” Hayley then warns. “And you know your father will not take this well. He won’t let you cancel.”

“Why does everyone worry about the damn cards and dad’s anger more than what kind of life I will be leading if I marry Landon?! I won’t be a happy wife, mom!” Hope complains. 

“Neither am I but I’m still married to your father! For 28 years!” Hayley snaps but calms herself down right after.

Hope knows her parents were never in love. They are only in love with their one child. A child they conceived over a drunk one night stand. Because they were both from reputable families who were then delighted to have a Mikaelson-Labonair heir, her parents were basically forced to marry. Maybe her parents did try to love each other and they did succeed, only in a non-romantic way. Their love for Hope and the business empire they built together is probably what keeps them together. And that is why Hope is the only child. She did not have the luxury of having more siblings or at least a twin like Josie does so that there is at least someone else to share the burden of carrying the family’s legacy. 

Her mother and father live a passionless marriage and she knows they secretly have affairs. Rumors spread and sometimes Hope saw it with her own eyes. She knows her mom was having an affair with her Uncle Elijah when Hope was a child and her dad had a few blond girlfriends now and then. Maybe Hope did inherit that particular gene from them. The adulterous gene.

“And that’s the very reason I shouldn’t marry Landon. I’m not gonna follow my parents’ footsteps!” Hope reaches out to hold her mother’s hand. “Mom, I want to marry someone I am deeply in love with. Isn’t that what an ideal marriage should be?”

“Hope...Do you remember how much you fought to be with Landon? And how long did it take for Klaus to accept him and give his blessings to this marriage?” Hayley reminds her daughter.

“I know…” Hope sighs. “Part of me was being stubborn and stayed with Landon all these years to...prove dad wrong. Dad’s only problem with Landon was that he’s a nobody. It was mostly my fight against dad’s prejudice....”

“You told me Landon was your epic love, Hope!” 

“Mom! I was 17 for god’s sake! He was my first love!”

“And you’re saying this person you cheated on Landon for is THE Epic love?”

“I-I didn’t say that. But I know I fell deep. Really deep. I was so happy. We had so much love. So much passion. It was like... a dream.” Hope confesses to her mother and adds solemnly. “But because I went into that relationship while I’m about to marry someone I dated for years, I know it would be considered to everyone else as... a toxic affair.” 

Hayley just looks at her daughter as if slowly understanding Hope’s demise. She caresses her only child’s head as she advises. “Only you get to consider what your own relationship means to you, sweetheart. You know I will always stand by you. You’re a sensible adult now. But in the end, it’s your dad you have to face and get his nod on your decision.”

===== 

“HOPE!!!”

Hope wakes up to that thunderous voice of her father’s in the morning.

“Shit!” She mutters as she prepares herself while she waits for her father to march into her room now. She just sits up on her bed as she rubs her tired neck. She guesses her mother must have given her father a heads up on what she told her mother last night.

The door swings open and Klaus, looking unexpectedly worried, moves swiftly to hug her in bed. Hope is surprised by that action.

“Ermm...morning, dad?” Hope greets as she hugs her father back. She can see her mother running to her room as well but stops at the doorway and smiles at the sweet father-daughter hug.

Klaus then cups Hope’s sleepy little face and asks her. “Did he hurt you? Tell me so I can finally bash his face!” 

“Huh? What?” She looks over his shoulder at her mother who shrugs.

“I told him you were moving back and didn’t get the chance to tell him more before he rushed over to see you.” Hayley shrugs.

Great! Now she has to do the whole talk with her dad from the beginning.

“Ermm, Landon didn’t hurt me, dad.” Hope tells her father. “I..ah..hurt him actually.”

“Huh? In self-defense?” Klaus checks.

“No..” Hope shakes her head and admits guiltily. “I….I cheated on him.”

Klaus blinks a couple of times. “But all these years, you only have eyes for him.”

“Well..” Hope gets cut off by her father instead.

“I mean, it took you almost a decade to actually like someone else aside from him? I sometimes wonder what is it in Landon that got him such a rare gem like my daughter to stay so faithful to him for so many years.” Klaus then pauses for a thought before he admits. “I don’t really blame you, sweetheart.”

Wooh, that was easy to get through. Weirdly easy.

“Oh? That means you’re fine if we cancel the wedding?” Hope asks.

Klaus stands up this time and points out. “That is a big NO!”

“But dad, I can’t marry him. It’s not.. love anymore. I can’t!” Hope begs.

“It would be an embarrassment for the family if we cancel a wedding. We NEVER cancel a wedding in the history of this family legacy. You’re not going to ruin our legacy with that. Especially when the wedding’s less than three weeks away!” Klaus tells his daughter firmly.

Hope knows it isn’t this easy when it comes to her dad. Her mother was right. But she knows she’s her father’s baby. She knows he will have to give in to her eventually.

“Dad, I will not turn up for the wedding, I swear!” Hope protests.

“Well then, I may have to lock you up here until that day. I’m sure I can convince Landon to stay in this marriage.” her father counters.

“Klaus! Don’t be ridiculous!” Hayley tells her husband.

“Our daughter has always had her ways!” he exclaims to his wife as he points out. “She doesn’t want to run my businesses, FINE! I let her teach art in a school. She wants to date and marry that mechanic boy, FINE! I let her too. And now she regrets it and I simply let her cancel The Mikaelsons’ first new generation grand wedding of the year?! NO WAY!”

“She’s not a child anymore, Klaus. You can’t just force her and lock her up!” her mother takes her side. “She’s just making the adult decision here. We need to be fair to Landon too. You can’t expect him to stay married to someone who doesn’t love him.”

“Well, you did so well in that area, Hayley. You stayed married to me despite loving my brother who had to be the brave one to give you up and marry that French bitch and move all the way to Europe!” Klaus counters.

That earns him an emotional slap across his face from Hayley who scolds him. “Don’t you dare call him the brave one when I gave up everything for YOU!” 

Hope watches her parents as her eyes start to well up. She has seen her parents fight but not over such a sensitive subject in front of her. And her father has never laid a hand on her mother, like what he is doing now. Letting the red sting of the slap settle slowly on his left cheek. 

“Mom, dad, please don’t fight. I’ll take all the responsibility of the ruined reputation of the family. You can disown me all you want. Just...let me live with a conscience that doesn’t ruin another person’s happiness.” Hope pleads tearfully. “If I’m not happy, neither will Landon be. We just need to stop the wedding before it is too late.” 

Klaus seems more calm now as he actually considers Hope’s words this time.

“It's still too late but...there may be another way. If you trust me, you will accept this, Hope.” Klaus tells her.

==== 

“Jo!!”

Josie turns to see her manager running to her with a newspaper in her hands. 

“Did you see this?” Meg asks eagerly.

Josie looks at the announcement headline in the newspaper.

**The Mikaelsons Postpones Wedding of the Year To Next Spring**

**Looks like Mikaelson Holdings heir, Hope Mikaelson will not be a bride this year but wedding goers need not fret as the wedding is only postponed to a Spring Wedding next year. Klaus Mikaelson, father of the bride explains that the delay is due to the change of venue. They will be moving the private wedding to somewhere in Europe where the mysterious new wedding venue is only available next Spring.**

**I guess we will only know closer to the date where the Mikaelsons have set their eyes on this grand wedding.**

Hope is still going through with the wedding? Josie wonders to herself. Is Hope trying to work things out with Landon? That’s why there is a postponement and not a cancellation? Is Hope doing this because Josie has not assured her she would stay with her? That she loves her? Josie already feels like shit when Hope did not return her calls or texts for three days. Now she just feels worse.

“I’m just glad it’s not like cancelled or something.” Meg comments. “At least James still keeps this job. Oh my god! I can’t wait to go to a wedding in Europe! I heard that they have been trying to rent a castle, that’s why they decided to postpone it when they got the castle in Spring.”

As if to save her from the misery of listening to her manager gush over Hope's new wedding plans, Josie’s phone rings. She ignores whether Meg is going to give her that phone break and takes the call to get away for the moment.

It is Lizzie calling. Josie waves Meg away.

“Hey..” Josie takes the call as she walks to the back of the cafe.

“Jo, you need to come home now!” Lizzie tells her, sounding very anxious.

“Why? What happened?”

“It’s dad! He suffered a heart attack or a stroke, I don’t know. He’s in the emergency room now!” Lizzie starts crying. “Jo, I can’t do this alone. I need you..”

“I’ll take the earliest flight back, ok!” Josie assures her sister. “Hang in there, Lizzie.”

Hang in there, dad.

Josie heads back into the cafe and takes off her apron, informing Meg of the family emergency and that she needs to fly back home for an indefinite time. Meg understands and lets her go. Josie heads back to her apartment to pack her stuff for her trip back to Mystic Falls. Despite being the estranged daughter of Alaric Saltzman, Josie realizes she will still always be the daughter who will return to his side when the family needs her most.

At the airport after checking in to the earliest flight she can get, Josie thinks about calling Hope one last time but changes her mind, guessing that Hope probably wants nothing to do with her anymore. That she will probably be just a fever dream to Hope who wants to work on saving an impending marriage after all. Josie tries her best not to think of Hope but her heart just wouldn’t stop aching for the woman she loves. Finally she decides on one last final text. She edits the text several times until she decides on just a simple brave one.

_I love you._

Then she hits send.

Just when Josie is onboard the plane, she gets a call. From HOPE!!!

She picks up the phone anxiously as she takes her seat. “Hope?”

“Jo..How...how are you?” Hope asks, sounding soft and slightly nervous.

“Not good. How about you?” Josie asks in concern, missing Hope’s voice so much.

“Ma’am, we need you to switch your phone to airplane mode, please.” A flight attendant tells her but Josie ignores her, raising a hand to stop her from talking.

“Where are you?” Hope asks. She must have heard the flight attendant.

“On a plane. I’m heading home to Mystic Falls. My dad just had a heart attack or a stroke.” Josie informs.

“Oh no. I’m so sorry.” Hope gasps in surprise.

“Hope, it’s fine. I’m just glad you called. You have no idea how much I wanna hear your voice.” Josie admits.

“Same, Jo. I...I called because I got your text... and I wanted to see you, to talk..” Hope then adds. “Also, I don’t know if you’ve heard the news but I want you to know it is not what it seems. I wanna explain...”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. You really need to switch the phone off now. The plane is taking off.” The flight attendant reminds Josie again.

“I know!! Can you just let me tell my girlfriend something important first before I regret this for the rest of my life?!” Josie tells the flight attendant.

The redhead attendant is slightly taken aback but she nods lightly.

Josie then confesses into the phone. “Hope, I meant what I said on text. I love you. Even if you decide to leave me and marry him, I still think you deserve to know how I feel about you all this time. I’m in love with you. I still am.”

“Jo...I...” Hope sounds like she’s about to cry. “I love you too. So so much! I already ended things with Landon so...please tell me, does this mean you won’t leave me?”

“No, I won’t. I wanna be with you, Hope.” Josie promises and adds when the plane starts moving. “But I’m sorry I have to leave physically now though.I really gotta go before they kick me out of the plane for using the phone.”

“Can you call me once you land?” Hope asks.

“Of course I will.” Josie promises before she finally shuts off her phone.

The flight attendant checks that Josie has her seat belt on and is off the phone so she thanks Josie. "Thank you, ma'am. I hope there was no regret."

"No. No regret. Thank you too." Josie sighs in relief as she closes her eyes to the image of Hope telling her she loves her.

When Josie finally lands in her hometown, she switches on her phone to find texts from both Hope and Lizzie. She checks on Lizzie’s text first which informs her of the hospital room number where her father is. There isn’t any other text from Lizzie which she assumes is a good sign. Most likely her father’s condition is stable? 

Next, she checks Hope’s text which says.

**You needn’t call me if you need to check on your dad first. Call me when you’re more settled. Love you!**

Josie’s heart flutters reading that last part. She texts back.

_Just landed. Will call u after I check on my dad. Love u too! XXX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't let them go on being sad too long. haha. Anyway, the story kinda goes into family business mode next. I needed Josie to 'grow up' and we get to see that more matured side of her in handling her life and relationships.


	13. Chapter 13

Josie hails a cab to the hospital from the airport.

When she arrives, she notices a crowd of reporters gathered near the hospital. She tries to avoid them but one of the reporters recognizes her. He shouts her name and Josie quickens her steps towards the hospital entrance. 

“You’re Josie Saltzman, right?” the male reporter questions, shoving a mic towards her. “Will your father still run for mayor? Do you know if he will recover in time for the election?” 

She ignores the questions. Then she spots her father’s trusted family driver, Jed, who quickly heads towards her and shields her away from the crowd of reporters.

“Are you alright?” Jed helps Josie with her luggage when they are safely inside the hospital.

“I’m fine, Jed. Where’s dad?” Josie asks.

“I’ll bring you to him.” Jed leads her into an elevator and punches the eighth floor. 

“I could have picked you up from the airport if Lizzie had told me when you were arriving.” Jed adds.

“It’s fine. She must be too consumed with worry.” Josie tells her long-time friend and employee of her family.

As soon as they reach the floor of her father’s room, Josie sees some of his staff members standing around outside his room. She wonders where her sister is.

“Lizzie’s in the room with your dad.” A familiar Asian girl informs her politely.

Josie recognizes the young woman. “Alyssa.”

“He’s stable but…” Alyssa reports. “I think I should let your sister tell you the rest.”

“Thanks.” Josie nods in appreciation at Alyssa and the other staff as well before she heads into the room.

She spots Lizzie holding their father’s hand. Her sister quickly turns around and hugs Josie tightly upon her arrival.

“Jo, he had a stroke. There was a blood clot in his brain and it burst. He only had like a 50% chance of surviving it. But dad survived the surgery. It was a miracle.” Lizzie sniffles.

“Thank god!” Josie gasps as she sits down to check on her father. His hand is cold as she holds it.

“But he’s kinda in a coma for now. The doctors don’t know how long he might stay asleep.” Lizzie then adds. “Thing is, it’s likely he may not be able to function like he used to once he wakes up.”

“What do you mean?”

“He had brain surgery and some nerves may be affected. The doctors will know more when they do some tests on him after he wakes up.” Lizzie explains. 

Josie then pulls her sister to sit next to her on the sofa in the room and the two sisters cuddle each other in comfort. “We will get through this.” She tells Lizzie.

==== 

It is 11 at night by the time Josie calls Hope and updates her about her dad’s condition. She is calling from her home after Lizzie and her were advised to head home and to visit their father the next morning. She is unpacking her stuff after a shower as she continues to talk to Hope.

“Enough about my dad. You wanted to tell me something earlier?” Josie asks.

“It’s about the wedding. The postponement is a faux.” Hope explains. “My father didn’t want a wedding cancellation so close to the date so he came up with the postponement idea. So that when we finally announce the cancellation, it can be some months before and it won’t be too abrupt of a notice to invited guests. He has a family reputation to keep especially when his invited guests include important clients and VIPs like senators and all.”

“I see. But does that mean you still have to pretend to be Landon's fiancee?” Josie asks.

“Only when asked by the public and media? It’s just for a couple of months before we’ll announce the cancellation. We are trying to stretch time till the media attention on the wedding tones down.”

“So, I still can’t see you openly?”

“C’mon Jo, we have been seeing each other in secret for some months. What’s another month or two?”

“And Landon is fine with this....2-month act?”

“He is. And don’t worry, I’m living with my parents now.”

“How is he fine with this? He still thinks there’s a chance with you, isn’t it?”

“He’s… Look, I have told him clearly it’s over between me and him. He has to accept that. He’s playing along with this wedding postponement thing because he still feels indebted to my family who helped him with his car service business in the past.”

“I still don’t like this..” Josie sighs. “I just want to openly date you, Hope.” 

“Jo, you know I want this too. So bad. More than you! You think I can bear another Pen Park coming into your apartment with  _ your key _ ?!” Hope emphasizes the last two words. 

“That really got you, eh?” Josie secretly smiles at Hope’s jealousy.

“Tell me you took back that key!” Hope huffs.

“I did.” Josie reveals. “Besides, I don’t know if I’ll still be renting that apartment, especially with what’s happening in my family now.”

“Jo, can I help? In any way?” Hope asks.

“I don’t know, Hope. Thing is if my dad is deemed not capable of running his company, he’ll definitely not be running for mayor. Giving up being mayor is not a big deal but Lizzie and I plan on at least saving the family business.” Josie then adds. “I just need your emotional support for now I guess. Your hugs and kisses would help a great deal. Real ones, not virtual ones.”

“I could work out a trip down soon. School’s closed for the summer in a week.” Hope tells her.

“Really?!” Josie beams.

“Yes, my love.” Hope promises. “And since it’s not New Orleans, I guess we can kinda openly date?”

==== 

After almost a week, Alaric Saltzman is still comatose. But the doctors are still rather confident he will wake up eventually. Since the election day is just two days away, Josie and Lizzie make the final decision to announce to the press that their father has to give up running for mayor at this point. 

Days after the press conference, Josie tells Lizzie she has arranged a meeting with their family lawyer. They have never met this lawyer since their previous lawyer, Mr Keaton had retired some years ago and his firm is now run by his partner and their younger associates. A young lawyer by the name of Milton Greasley has been working closely with their father and handling all things Saltzman.

“Sorry I’m late, Miss Saltzman.” Milton greets them when he enters Alaric’s office in the Saltzman residence. The young man with an afro hairdo stands nervously as he stares at the twins but mostly at Lizzie.

“Hi Milton.” Josie greets. “Please take a seat.” 

“MG.” Milton says as he takes a seat but he starts stammering. “I mean...you can call me MG. It’s ah...how Dr Saltzman calls me too. It’s...a name I prefer to be called.” 

“Ok, MG. You seem nervous. You can relax. I’m not gonna grill you for your work.” Josie assures him.

“Oh...no. I’m just...It’s just the first time we finally meet. I didn’t expect Dr Saltzman’s daughters to be.....this beautiful.” MG smiles shyly and subtly eyes Lizzie a little before quickly opening his briefcase and focusing on the business at hand. “Let’s get into this. I brought the documents for you, as you requested.”

Josie takes the file and looks through it. It contains all the businesses her father has under his company The Saltz Group. 

“He recently bought over Mystic Grill?” Josie turns to ask Lizzie. 

“Yeah. It was facing some financial problems. Business was getting bad and Dad didn’t want anyone taking over the place and renaming it and all. He’s bent on keeping the place, their signature menu and its name. We might need to revamp the restaurant if we want business to pick up again.” Lizzie reports.

“I guess he must have a soft spot for that place.”Josie then continues to check the other businesses her father owns. A museum, a boutique hotel named Luxe, which her father has plans to expand countrywide. He is also a voluntary Board Chairman for a boarding school that Lizzie and Josie used to go to - The Salvatore School.

“MG, what’s this office space for?” Josie points out a property in the document.

“It was actually the administrative office for his political campaign. After the campaign is over, he’s planning to keep the space for a clinic.” MG points out.

“A clinic?" Josie asks.

“The space will be turned into a health clinic. And in the future, part of it into a psychiatric clinic as well….for you.” MG reveals.

Josie gasps at that revelation. Her father did that? For her?

“Jo...I told you dad loves you! In his own quiet ways!” Lizzie squeezes her shoulder. 

“For now, it will serve as a free health clinic for the poor. His friend Dr Elena Gilbert will be running that place. He’s naming it The Jo Parker Clinic.” MG adds, passing her more documents about the plan. 

Named after her mother. Josie is seeing another side of her father now. That he is after all quite sentimental. 

“Now that the campaign is over, is the clinic launching soon?” Josie asks.

“There were some renovation plans made. You can check with Dr Gilbert on the progress. She’s visiting Dr Saltzman again this afternoon.” MG advises.

“Thanks, MG. Will do.” Josie nods.

“That’s not all. I think there is a need to inform you something else as well. The board members don’t know when Dr Saltzman will wake up, so they have made a decision on Dr. Saltzman’s role in the interim. I have instructions from Dr Saltzman himself that in the case that he is unable to head The Saltz Group as CEO, he has indicated that he can only trust family to take over him.” MG then announces the information to the two sisters. 

“Josie Saltzman will be acting CEO for now. When Dr Saltzman is awake but is still deemed unfit to head the company, Josie will be appointed CEO.”

The two sisters take in the news in surprise. 

“Why am I CEO? Shouldn’t it be Lizzie?” Josie asks.

“He wants his eldest as CEO.” MG shrugs.

“I’m only older by 3 minutes!” Josie exclaims.

“What’s my role, MG?” Lizzie asks. 

“You will continue as managing director for The Saltz Group.” MG reports. 

“So, I report to my sister?” Lizzie asks.

“Well, he says that Lizzie is a great manager but Josie is just better at making decisions.” MG says innocently. “So yes, Josie will be the one making all final executive decisions for The Saltz Group as the new CEO.”

“Lizzie, perhaps I can convince the board to let you be CEO instead?” Josie suggests, thinking that her sister has way better business credentials in the family business than her and deserves the role more than she does.

“I’m sorry. May I?” MG interrupts to explain more. “Josie was not just nominated by Dr Saltzman but the majority votes from the board members chose her. We can’t change that...choice. At least for now.”

“I don’t understand.” Josie shakes her head. “I’m the gay, estranged daughter. Why would the board choose me?”

“Because they think they can walk all over you..” Lizzie guesses aloud, crossing her arms. “These guys have seen me at work and know I’m no pushover. I say take the job, Jo. Make them think you’re weak but you will show them who’s the boss! My sister’s no pushover too.” 

==== 

As Hope collects her luggage at the baggage belt, she checks her phone to see a text from Josie.

**Sorry, babe. I’m sending someone to pick you up at the airport. I’m still stuck in a meeting.**

Hope sighs. Though she thinks it is better this way because she might just kiss Josie all too passionately in the very public airport arrival hall. She misses her girlfriend way too much.

“Miss Mikaelson?” 

Hope turns to see a tall guy in a suit holding a small placard that says “Hope Mikaelson.” She wonders how he recognizes her before she sees her own name.

“Yes.” Hope nods at the gentleman.

“I’m Jed. Miss Saltzman sent me to pick you up.” He informs as he offers to take her luggage.

“Thank you, Jed.” Hope lets Jed take her luggage as she follows him out into the car park. “How did you know it was me?”

“Josie, I mean, Miss Saltzman shared a photo of the both of you to me.” he smiles as he shows Hope the photo on his phone.

Hope notes it was a photo Josie had taken randomly when they were hanging out at Josie’s apartment. They look like a loving couple in the photo so Josie didn’t send it to Hope and must have kept it safe in her phone. Hope makes a mental note to ask Josie to send her all their lovey-dovey photos since she doesn’t need to hide their couple stuff much anymore. 

“You seem close to Josie?” Hope asks Jed.

“Well, we’ve known each other since middle school. I have been working for Dr Saltzman since high school.” Jed puts Hope’s luggage into a big black rolls royce before opening the door of the car for her to slip in.

==== 

When Hope arrives at the Saltzman Residence, which is also a mansion, Jed leads Hope through the hallway where Hope can’t help but look at all the framed photos lined up along the walls.

Most photos in the front are of a familiar bearded man whom she assumes is the twins’ father, Dr Saltzman posing with important figureheads such as the vice president and some senators. Then further down the hallway are photos of younger Josie and Lizzie and their father. The slightly younger looking version of their father seems more familiar to Hope. Like she has met him before in her early teens. Her guess is finally confirmed when she comes across a photo of him and her father in a group photo among friends at a formal event.

“Hope?”

Hope turns to see Lizzie approaching her, looking like she just got home from work.

“Hey Lizzie!” Hope greets as they hug each other warmly.

“Thank god you’re here. Jo sure needs some comfort sex after all the stress she’s been going through the past week.” Lizzie comments.

“Ermm..you make me sound like some….” Hope frowns at Lizzie funnily.

“Like some comfort woman? Yes, you are. Both you and Jo are each other’s comfort women.” Lizzie teases. 

“And are you getting any comfort sex lately?” Hope asks in return, raising a brow.

“Shut up. No.” Lizzie deadpans.

Hope chuckles but decides to tell Lizzie something interesting. “Hey, I think your dad and my dad may be friends.”

“What?!” Lizzie focuses on where Hope is pointing to in the photo. “That’s your dad?”

“Yeah. And that’s my uncle.” Hope admits, recognizing her Uncle Elijah next to Klaus.

“Hmm...those other two guys are the Salvatore Brothers.” Lizzie notices. “I wonder if they were business partners or just friends.”

“Miss Mikaelson?” A slender Asian girl calls out to Hope. “Our Madam CEO has just finished her meeting in the office. She has asked for you.”

“Madam CEO?!” Hope repeats, almost finding it funny.

“Go comfort your woman now.” Lizzie teases as she pushes Hope lightly forward.

Hope is then led by the girl Hope assumes is Josie’s PA through a set of double-doors. The girl lets Hope enter the office alone and shut the doors behind her. 

Hope sees Josie in a white business suit, flipping some papers on her desk before looking up and beaming at Hope.

“Hope!” Josie grins and walks up to Hope.

They engulf each other in a tight embrace, rocking their bodies happily as they seal their week long-awaited reunion with a deep, loving kiss. 

“I miss you.” Hope confesses in between kisses.

“I miss you more.” Josie confesses back.

“I love you.” Hope adds as she showers more kisses all over Josie’s face.

“I love you more.” Josie stops the shower of kisses, connecting their lips again for a passionate kiss.

“At this rate, we might start having sex in your office..” Hope hums as she can feel Josie kissing her neck and grabbing her ass.

“You have no idea how much I need you now.” Josie drawls into Hope’s ear. 

Then a knock on the door interrupts them and the door swings open.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” The PA apologizes quickly after catching Hope and Josie in an intimate position.”I was going to ask what Miss Mikaelson would like to drink.” 

“Coffee black with one teaspoon of honey.” Josie announces to her PA before Hope spoke. “Just honey, Alyssa. Not sugar.”

Aww..Josie has been observing Hope’s caffeine preference all this time.

“Sure, ma’am.” Alyssa nods.

“Alyssa.” Josie calls out to the PA before she leaves. “Call me Josie. I’ve said so before. It’s fine. We’ve known each other since high school.”

“Ermm..yes, Ma'am. I mean, Josie..” Alyssa then adds. “It’s just that Lizzie said I shouldn’t call you Josie in front of others...so..”

“Hope isn’t others. She’s my girlfriend.” Josie says it with so much pride Hope is also proud of her. 

Yes, they are supposed to keep their relationship low but they are in Mystic Falls now and not New Orleans so... fuck it.

Alyssa smiles at that before finally going out to make Hope’s coffee.

“Your high school friend is now your PA?” Hope asks.

“She was my dad’s new campaign manager but was helping my dad a lot in administration work when his last PA left.”Josie explains as she walks to her desk. “I didn’t think she would still stay but she offered, saying that she still feels indebted to my dad and is willing to help me as well.”

“Hmm, is she indebted to your father or infatuated with you?” Hope rubs her chin.

Josie chuckles. “I love it when you act jealous. She’s dating Jed. The guy who picked you up?”

“Ahhh.. your middle school friend, Jed. Are all your ex-schoolmates working for you now?” Hope then adds when she sees Josie reading some documents. “You know, you’re actually the real baby boss here.”

“Huh? No way. That title belongs to you for sure. No baby boss has this much work on their plate. Babies don’t work, remember?” Josie reminds Hope jokingly. 

“Hey, don’t underestimate me.” Hope folds her arms and emphasizes. “I have double majors in business and art. My family have been preparing me since I was 13 for the day I will eventually inherit and run the family business. You’re just getting there before I do, Jo.” 

“Sigh..difference is I was never prepared for this..” Josie admits.

“Well, I’m sure Lizzie is carrying some burden as well.” Hope squeezes Josie’s hand. “Now tell me what you are so stressed about. Maybe I can help.”

Just then Alyssa arrives back in the office but without Hope’s coffee.

“It’s your dad. He’s awake!” Alyssa announces anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are guessing some far-fetched plotlines n I'll just say since this is a fan fic, why not? I mean if Josie can be CEO, what else is possible? I try my best to write the plot as realistic as possible. We'll see what happens next chapter.   
> On another note, I have written a new fic about a married hosie with a tribrid kid n I'm not sure if y'all would like it. It's called Having Faith. Thanks! Don't worry, it won't affect the frequency of updating this fic ;)


	14. Chapter 14

“Dr Saltzman, your daughters are here.” Dr Peters, the head neurologist in the hospital stands up at the side of the bed when he sees Josie and Lizzie arriving.

Josie has Hope by her side too.

The twins move slowly to their father who has tired eyes but is smiling gently at them.

“Dad?” The two girls greet, checking carefully at first if their father recognizes them. They were informed by the doctors previously that their father may have some memory loss.

“Josie. Lizzie. My girls.” Alaric opens his arms weakly.

The two daughters heave a sigh of relief and move to hug their father warmly. 

Hope watches with a smile as Josie and Lizzie cry in their father’s arms.

“Why are you crying, girls?” the father asks his daughters. 

Then he looks at Hope with a curious frown and asks. “You...do I know you?”

Hope shakes her head in response.

“She’s a friend, dad.” Josie informs. “Her name is Hope.”

“Hope… I remember you as a kid.” Alaric blinks at the auburn-haired young woman. 

“Oh?” Josie wonders aloud. 

“You’re a Mikaelson, right?” Alaric checks.

Lizzie and Josie are surprised by this.

“Doc, did my father’s brain surgery actually get him super powers in recognizing a grown up kid now?” Lizzie has to ask.

“We met in New Orleans, right. When I attended a ball held by your father.” Alaric continues his questioning with Hope.

“Yes...ermm.. I think I was 13 or 14 then?” Hope admits, recalling roughly.

“Really?” Josie eyes between her father and Hope.

“Doctor….” Alaric looks at Dr Peters but he seems to be trying to recall his name.

“It’s Peters. Dr Peters.” the doctor gently reminds him.

“Yes, ermm. Can I have some food?” Alaric asks.

“Yes. You asked for that five minutes ago and they are preparing it now. Just needs some time for it to get here.” Dr Peters reports.

“I did?” Alaric shakes his head lightly. “I don’t remember.”

“It’s fine, Dr Saltzman.” Dr Peters tells him. Then the doctor turns to Josie and Lizzie. “I think we should let him rest for a bit before the food arrives. We can talk outside.”

The twins nod in agreement and then kiss their father’s temples before leaving the room to hear what Dr Peters has to say.

“Your dad has anterograde amnesia. In simple terms, it’s short term memory loss.” The doctor explains to Lizzie and Josie with Hope listening in as well. “You know, like that fish in Finding Nemo? Dory?”

“But I thought his memory was fantastic. Like, he even remembers Hope as a kid! That far back!” Lizzie checks.

“Yes, he usually can remember things way back but not recent things. Like…” the doctor adds. “The recent mayor campaign. He has no memory of that.”

“Wait. Is his anterograde amnesia a permanent thing?” Josie asks the important question.

“I’m afraid it’s highly so.” Dr Peters shares the bad news. 

“So, you’re saying he won’t be capable of running his company?” Lizzie asks.

“We will run more tests and it can take months but at this point he would be diagnosed as incapable of running any business. I’m sorry.” The doctor informs them. 

==== 

Hope stays in Mystic Falls to help the twins as much as possible. She understands that they need as much help as possible now that their father is in a fragile state. Dr Saltzman behaves and talks like a normal person but he will repeat and ask the same stuff over and over again. Lizzie gets really frustrated sometimes and snaps at her dad but regrets it after and cries apologies to her father after. But Dr Saltzman sometimes does not remember what she was apologizing for.

During her stay, Hope also finds herself admiring her girlfriend even more. Josie is way more patient than Lizzie. It is likely due to her compassionate nature and with her psych background, she is more understanding of her father’s condition. In her spare time, Josie would chat and entertain her father, despite being already stressed out at work and having to hear her father repeat questions and answers all the time. Hope would also chat with Dr Saltzman and finds herself connecting well with the man who seems to have quite a bit of knowledge on art history. She likes to bring Dr Saltzman to the library where he would immerse himself with books.

Hope knows that Josie is trying to make amends with her father. They have lost so many years of family bonding. Hope encourages it, telling Josie how much family means to her too. She imagines that if Klaus is in such a state, she will do the same too. 

One night, Hope stirs from her sleep in bed when she realizes Josie is still working on her laptop in bed.

“Jo.. you need to sleep.” Hope tells the girlfriend after checking the clock that it is past 2 in the morning.

“It’s okay, baby. Go back to sleep.” Josie tells Hope.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Hope sits up and looks over at the laptop and discovers what Josie is doing. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Hope stops Josie from typing more of that email. “Tell me you’re not quitting your studies!!”

“I can’t run a company and do this at the same time, Hope!” Josie tells her.

“Yes, you can! You have Lizzie and me to help you!” Hope reminds Josie. 

Josie sighs as she closes her eyes. “How do you do it, Hope? Eventually you will have to give up your teaching job to take over your father’s business too.”

“It’s different when I’ve been there, done that with my teaching job. You haven’t even gotten there yet with your dream job, Jo.” Hope adds. “And it’s not like my family doesn’t support me in my teaching job. They do. Yours too. Your dad wants for you to have your dream job too, that is why he planned that clinic for you. So, the more you can’t give up pursuing your psych PhD! You just need to multitask well. You have Lizzie and MG and Alyssa and you can afford to hire more people too. Eventually, when you get to your dream job, you’ll be ready to pass on the CEO job to someone else.”

“It might be too much for me now, Hope. When I get into something, I put my full 100% into it. It’s no longer just making coffee or cocktails now. It’s about checking progress reports, making million dollar decisions now.” Josie tells her the difference.

“I know. Do you know one of my dad’s business friend.. he’s like 65 and a CEO of a food chain, yet he’s taking his PhD in social science at the same time. If he’s 65 and he can do it. Why can’t you??” Hope gives an example of comparison.

Hearing that, Josie eventually signs and smiles at Hope. “Talking to you always makes me feel better.”

Hope moves to close the laptop, putting it away on the bedside table. She then climbs over Josie and kisses her. “I know another way to make you feel better too.”

“Hmm..” Josie hums in the kiss.

But Hope breaks the kiss to do something else. Something really relaxing. Hope reaches to massage Josie’s temples, her fingers spread out on her girlfriend’s head, massage her head.

Josie hums louder, obviously enjoying the head massage. “Feels good.” she comments with her eyes closed.

“I learnt the trick from my hairstylist, who does it so well I begged her to teach me.” Hope reveals then adds. “Turn around and lie on your tummy, Jo.”

Josie obeys and flips over while Hope straddles her back. She lets Hope continue the sensuous head massage, down to her neck and then to her shoulders and back. “Gosh, this is so good, Hope. I think you’re making me horny as well.”

“I know..” Hope whispers as she kisses Josie’s ear.

One of Hope’s hands roams down to the front of Josie’s shorts and reaches under it.

“Oh Yes…please.” Josie begs as Hope runs her fingers to her sensitive nub.

At Josie’s sensual plea, Hope is turned on too, grinding against Josie’s butt while she continues to finger-fuck her. They both moan and pant as they grind against each other. Josie on Hope’s fingers, Hope on Josie’s ass. 

Finally Josie shudders as she orgasms. But Hope keeps Josie in her position as her hand moves away from Josie’s to herself now. And after just a few strokes between her legs, Hope orgasms.

“Best massage ever, baby.” Josie compliments Hope with a very appreciative kiss right after.

==== 

All summer in Mystic Falls, Hope has been helping Lizzie mostly with the revamp on Mystic Grill with some new design ideas. Josie seems to be doing well as CEO for the company but she complains to Hope that she doesn’t trust some of the board members. Josie highlights that she always has a hard time dealing with a few of them or having them agree with her decisions.

Lizzie and MG also highly suspect that these few board members are making things difficult for Josie so that she will eventually step down as CEO which will then make the company vulnerable for a buy-over. Hope, Josie and MG then decide to investigate the two difficult board members secretly. They soon find out that these guys have plans for The Castle Group to take over The Saltz Group. And they have the means and power to be able to do that, as long as they get a majority vote from the whole board on Josie’s incompetency. 

“Jo, you need help.” Hope finally suggests. “Like a trustworthy investor partner to intervene before these guys take you down.”

“But who?” Josie asks.

“My dad.” Hope suggests.

==== 

Klaus Mikaelson is sitting in his private jet on his way to Mystic Falls, a town he once mingled with the Salvatore brothers. His frenemies in business. Now he is on his way to visit another old frenemy, Alaric Saltzman. Or more so Alaric’s daughter, Josie Saltzman, whom his daughter Hope has been dating. Whom Hope had left Landon for. Whom Hope has asked for his help in saving her girlfriend’s company. What a small world, huh? 

To be honest, Klaus is more interested in The Saltz Group than his daughter’s relationship with the girlfriend. He couldn’t care less who Hope is dating now. He is so done with Hope’s love life now. Who knows how long she is staying with this one now.

When Klaus arrives in the airport, he is picked up by a tall young man in a rolls royce. He is then driven to the Saltzman mansion which Klaus thinks is still way smaller than his mansion.

“HOPE!” Klaus calls out loud as soon as he arrives in the doorway of the Saltzman residence. He then realizes he’s doing that in another family’s home. He can’t help it. It’s habitual. He calls out for his daughter that way whenever he visits Hope. Whether it was at her apartment she shared with Landon, or at Freya’s or Rebakah’s or Kol’s or Elijah’s whenever Hope spent her holidays with her aunts and uncles. 

“Dad! Can you keep your voice down?” Hope comes hurrying down the stairs not long later.

“Sorry.” he mutters. “Now, come hug your father.”

Hope hugs him warmly. “Thanks for coming, dad.”

It is then that Klaus sees a tall, pretty brunette approaching him whom he guesses she must be the young woman his daughter is madly in love with. He can see why now. Josie Saltzman exudes a charming presence. Like a mix of  humility and confidence. 

“Dad, this is Josie.” Hope introduces as she pulls Josie over.

Josie and Klaus shake hands. 

“Thank you for coming down to meet us, Mr Mikaelson.” Josie greets politely. 

“Where’s your old man, Josie?” Klaus asks, as a formality. After all, he and Alaric are somewhat old friends.

“He’s...in the library.” Josie reports.

“I should say hi to him.” Klaus suggests but then checks, knowing Alaric’s condition now. “I mean, he does remember me, right?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he does.” Josie smiles as she slips her hands into her jeans back pockets casually and bobs her head towards somewhere. “I’ll bring you to him.”

Klaus nods and follows the girl. Hope slips her arm around his waist and walks by his side. He side-hugs his daughter as he follows Josie, keeping a few feet behind. He then leans down to whisper to Hope. “Don’t fall too deep and get your heart broken, littlest one. She’s a charmer.”

“I’ll take that as a positive feedback.” Hope smiles at that.

They reach the library and Klaus sees his old frenemy.

“Dad.” Josie calls out to Alaric Saltzman who is in his sleeping robe, wearing a pair of glasses, and standing with a book in his hand. “A friend is here to visit you.”

Alaric adjusts his glasses as he looks at Klaus.

“Klaus Mikaelson..” Alaric grimaces. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Dad, he’s here to help us.” Josie tells her father with a smile.

“He’s here to buy my company, isn’t he?” Alaric accuses.

Klaus has to admit pre or post-stroke Alaric still can read him well.

“I came down at the request from your daughter, Ric.” Klaus smiles at the man.

“Don’t sell the company to him. Josie. I will not allow that. You hear me.” Alaric warns his daughter sternly.

“Alright, alright.” Josie soothes her father patiently who is behaving almost like a child. 

For a moment, Klaus feels sorry and he wonders if he would ever get to that stage, with Hope taking care of him like this. Josie is young, not even thirty yet and she has to carry this big responsibility of running a company now because her father is in this state. Somehow, she is reminding him of himself too when he took over as CEO for Mikaekson Holdings at the tender age of 27. 

After the awkward meeting with Alaric, Klaus asks to discuss business with Josie already.

“Don’t you want to rest up first? Or at least have lunch first, dad?” Hope asks.

“I'd rather talk business now and do lunch later.” Klaus tells his daughter and then asks Josie. “Is that okay with you, Josie?” 

“Sure, Mr Mikaelson. We can head to my office now.” Josie nods.

In the office, Klaus listens to the Saltzman’s lawyer and the other Saltzman daughter, a blonde named Lizzie present their businesses and then Josie finally presents her proposal. To partner with Mikaelson Holdings and expand the boutique hotel chain together. 

Klaus doesn’t quite like the idea because he wants more of it. He doesn’t want to immediately accept this proposal just because his baby girl is in love with the Saltz Group CEO.

He shakes his head. “I’ll acquire The Saltz Group. FULLY. I can afford it.”

“Dad, that’s not what we discussed!” Hope exclaims.

“Hope, you never wanted to get involved in my business dealings so I don’t think you should now.” Klaus tells his daughter.

“But dad..” Hope gets cut off by Klaus before she can end her sentence.

“No buts. I would like to discuss this with Josie alone. Since she’s the person in charge, I just want to negotiate with her. No one else.” Klaus states.

“Guys, leave us.” Josie nods to everyone in the room to leave her and Klaus alone in the office. Finally, Hope reluctantly leaves with Lizzie and MG.

“Mr Mikaelson, I only have one proposition.” Josie emphasizes again as she sits opposite him. “A partnership in the hotel business. No more than that.”

“Let me ask you. Why do you think the Castle Group wants to buy your entire company and not partner with you, Little Josie?” Klaus poses a challenge question.

“They want to get rid of me.” Josie tells him. “And my dad and my sister.”

“Are all the Saltzmans that incapable? For them to want to get rid of?” Klaus adds. 

“I-” 

Klaus cuts Josie off. “Why should I trust you? Just because my daughter is in love with you?”

“This has nothing to do with Hope. I didn’t ask her for this partnership. She thinks you can be trusted.” Josie admits.

Klaus leans back, crooking a smile at Josie. “But you don’t trust me.”

“I trust Hope...who trusts you.” Josie clarifies.

“You trust the girl who cheated on her fiance for you? What makes you think she won’t do the same to you?” Klaus shoots a test question.

“If she cheats on me, that’s on me. My own emotional risk. But this is a business partnership she’s putting her trust on, and I trust her on that. After all, we’re talking business here, not matters of the heart.” Josie lets on. 

Klaus likes her. Landon would likely give the ignorant non-offensive answer that Hope will never cheat on him. And boy, did he get it wrong. Josie seems like the type who will not let her personal relationships interfere with work. At least she does not seem like the type of lesbian who will make all things dramatic in a relationship.

“Do you love my daughter enough to marry her someday?” Klaus decides to ask. 

“Yes.” he gets a short answer with a sincere smile from the young woman.

“What if I let you marry my daughter in exchange for buying over your company?” Klaus throws in this random deal.

“Mr Mikaelson, no offense but are you bribing me with your daughter?” Josie almost chuckles. “Besides, I can still marry Hope as long as she wants to marry me without letting you buy over my company. It’s not a parental consent thing.”

“Hope will lose everything.”

“But she still has me…..and the company that I am  _ not _ selling to you.” Josie states stubbornly.

Klaus takes a moment to observe Josie. The thing is, he had plans for a hotel business for a long time but does not want to risk investing in a big way. A boutique hotel like Luxe is a good start. Alaric did well so far with that hotel but perhaps not so well enough to expand out of Mystic Falls yet. The hotel business just needs another investor's help. Yes, Klaus was playing greedy with the full company acquisition idea and Josie is just a young CEO refusing to give up her position and company to savages like himself and Lucien Castle.

“Why is a partnership so important to you?” Klaus has to ask. “I will be giving you millions of dollars that will last you and your family more than a lifetime by buying over your company.”

“I want to continue what my dad built.” She gives a simple yet convincing enough answer.

“And if I still say no to the partnership?” Klaus asks again.

“Then I’ll find someone else.” Josie tells him confidently.

“Who else can you trust in such a partnership?” Klaus is curious. 

“Stefan Salvatore.” Josie reveals. “It’s either my godma’s husband or you.”

The fuckin Salvatores! 

==== 

Josie gets her deal. A hotel chain partnership with Mikaelson Holdings. Josie Saltzman gets to keep her CEO position and her company with strong shareholder support from Klaus Mikaelson. The board is more than happy with that partnership. A new branch of Luxe boutique hotel will be established in the near future in New Orleans. 

Klaus wants to hold a formal dinner event in a month’s time officiating their partnership and announce their hotel chain future plans. He wants the event to be held in New Orleans and invites the Saltzmans over to stay the weekend in his mansion.

Josie may have succeeded in saving her family business but there is another offer that Klaus Mikaelson has added to the deal for Josie to consider. Something that is tempting yet unscrupulous. He still wants Hope to marry next Spring. If the groom can’t be Landon, it would be a sweet deal if his daughter is marrying the current CEO of The Saltz Group. 

It’s not that Josie doesn’t want to marry Hope. She loves Hope. Hope is the best thing that ever happened to her. Freya found her forever in Keelin and Josie just knows Hope is her forever. But she would be ruining another person’s reputation. Landon will face the embarrassment of a lifetime that he has been replaced in a highly publicised wedding. Klaus doesn’t care for that. He just hates the word “wedding cancellation” in the Mikaelson history books. He told Josie the cancellation would be more embarrassing than changing Hope’s wedding partner. 

“C’mon, it won’t affect Landon. Most of my friends and even the media don’t even know who Hope was marrying! Because it’s a name they don’t care for!” Klaus told Josie. 

But Josie still doesn’t like it. She also knows one thing. Hope will not like the idea too.

Yet, she could be wrong. When Josie tells Hope about Klaus’ other offer, Hope actually jumps for joy!

“Oh my god!!! That means my dad actually likes you!! That means you’re the 2nd person who has ever won his approval on the first meet!! Do you know how rare that is?!” Hope exclaims like she just won the lottery. 

“Hope, we can’t marry. What about Landon? How it will affect him.” Josie reminds.

“Right…” Hope sits solemnly in thought. “But at least it would make him give up on me entirely I guess.”

“What do you mean? Does he still call you?” Josie asks.

Hope nods meekly. “Ermmm, since I ignore his calls, he texts mostly. I also mostly ignore them. But it seems like he still...thinks there’s a shot. Jo, I swear I told him to stop.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Josie asks. “It’s been like two months since the wedding postponement announcement. Can’t you just announce the wedding cancellation already? I don’t care if your dad hates it.”

“Even if I cancel the wedding, Landon still won’t give up on me.” Hope mutters. “He told me that.”

“What?!” Josie is mad. Yes, she did a bad thing. She stole Landon’s fiancee. And now he wants to fight and steal Hope back from her?! Can’t the guy catch a hint already?! Doesn’t he know he can’t force love?! So, just because he had a 9-year relationship with Hope, he thinks he still has a chance? So what if she just has less than a year with Hope! Hope is hers. Hope loves her. She loves Hope. Period! 

“Let me see his texts.” Josie demands.

Hope lets her see the texts on her phone. Josie reads them. The guy is relentless! Bringing up their past romantic acts and how he forgives Hope because he loves her too much to let go so easily. That she’s his first and last love. That even if the wedding is cancelled, he will still fight to win her back no matter what.

Seriously? Fuck Landon!

Josie then hands the phone back to Hope. 

Within the week, Josie goes to a Harry Winston store and buys a diamond ring.

She is marrying Hope Mikaelson in Spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of highs and lows in the last two chapters next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some (almost) sexual assault.  
> I apologise for not placing a warning earlier, not wanting to spoil anything.

The soft opening of a revamped Mystic Grill was a success!

Hope and Lizzie celebrated their awesome partnership in launching the new Mystic Grill with lots of champagne that night. The feedback from guests who came for the soft opening were full of positive reviews. They love the improved menu and especially the new look of the restaurant which Hope has put the most effort in art-conceptualizing with the interior designer.

Hope is so happy that night that she finds herself all over Josie, especially after a few glasses of champagne. 

“Hope, you want to head home?” Josie asks her when the crowd in the restaurant starts to thin.

“Yes.” Hope whispers to Josie. She wonders why she is feeling so horny that night. Maybe she’s just mostly happy. “I wanna ravage you tonight.”

Josie takes the cue. “Let’s go. I’m driving.”

As soon as they reach home and into Josie’s bedroom, Hope practically jumps Josie, her lips crushing hungrily onto Josie’s.

She pushes Josie onto the bed and then sitting over Josie’s lap, she ravages the taller girl as promised, kissing, hands roaming and grabbing. Then Josie responds with more kisses as her hands move along Hope’s thighs tugging her dress higher to feel all of that Hope-butt. Hope fumbles with Josie’s new fashionable suit jacket, trying to unbutton it but her knee knocks onto something small but sturdy in one of the jacket’s pockets. Hope’s curiosity overtakes her lust as her hand reaches to feel that item in that pocket. 

Why does Josie have a box in her pocket? A small box that can fit a…

“Jo?” Hope can’t help but reach into the pocket and pull out a small velvet box.

“Hope!” Josie tries to take the box but Hope doesn’t let her.

“Is this….?” Hope swiftly moves away from Josie, staring at the box as she stands in the middle of the room.

“Hope..You’re not supposed to see that yet.” Josie shakes her head in disappointment. “I was planning a surprise…”

“Proposal?” Hope asks, holding the box tightly against her chest like it’s the most precious thing. Josie plans on proposing to her?! She is almost close to tears now but she’s curious as fuck to see the ring so she asks. “Can I open this?” 

“No...I need to propose properly, right?” Josie tells her.

Hope shakes her head. “Jo, I actually planned on proposing too. Just that you bought the ring earlier. So...I say let’s do this together.”

Hope then goes on her knees, holding out the box at chest level and Josie looks at her with an amused frown.

“Well, come here and hold the box with me.” Hope calls Josie over. 

“Hope, this is weird. I should be the one proposing with the ring I chose.” Josie lets out a chuckle but she entertains the idea and moves to kneel in front of a kneeling Hope.

“Will you marry me, Josette Saltzman?” Hope asks first. She has been proposed before so it feels kinda unique and so surreal to be the one proposing this time. So what if she didn’t get the ring this time but this could still count since it was going to be hers. And what’s hers is Josie’s too. She might be a little tipsy but she’s definitely enjoying this moment now. She does not care for romantic proposal dinners and such. She only cares for being in the moment now where her heart is filled with so much love and happiness.

Josie looks at her, pursing her lips while her brown doe eyes are filled with moved tears now. Then Josie reaches and flips open the box to show the ring. Hope sees that it is the most beautiful, exquisite diamond ring. Josie sure has the best taste. 

“Yes! And will you marry me, Hope Andrea Mikaelson?” Josie proposes in return. They are so cheesy with the mutual proposal but who cares. 

“YES!” Hope doesn’t care for the tears rolling down her cheeks now as she lets her wife-to-be slip the ring onto her finger.

==== 

Hope went home to New Orleans a week after the proposal. Josie sends her off at the airport reluctantly but Hope has to go back to school for work eventually. Josie did propose something else to Hope as well aside from the marriage. Asking Hope to consider a teaching job at Salvatore Boarding School. They will then live most of their married life in Mystic Falls. Hope likes the offer of course which means no more annoying Dana at her back but she would need to serve her notice at her current teaching job in New Orleans first. And first things first, Hope needs to tell her family that the wedding with Josie is on. Then prepare for the new Mikaelson-Saltzman hotel project officiating event her dad is holding. 

When Hope arrives in New Orleans, she expects her family driver to pick her up from the airport but instead she gets her Aunt Rebekah waving wildly at her at the arrival hall.

Hope goes to hug her aunt. “Auntie Bex, what a surprise?!”

“Well, you disappeared not long after the wedding postponement news so I didn’t get the chance to get hold of you, you know?” Rebakah tells her niece as they walk arm in arm to Rebakah’s car.

“I’m sorry...I thought Aunt Freya would have filled you in?” Hope asks.

“She did but it’s better to hear more from my niece in person, don’t you think? Honestly, it was obvious during that hen night what was going on between you and Josie.” Rebakah slips into the car with Hope and adds. “I just had no idea things were that serious between you two. And that Josie is now CEO of a group company which Klaus is going to partner with on a hotel project?! All this news is just wow, Hope!”

“Yeah, I know. What a summer, right?” Hope smiles at her aunt but notices her aunt is shaking her head as if she is still confused. The blonde is driving and facing the road mostly and Hope can’t really tell but she wonders if Rebakah is not a fan of Josie. She has been exchanging texts with Freya who has been Team Josie so far but she can’t tell for sure whose team Rebekah is on. She knows Rebekah isn’t that close to Landon but her husband, Marcel is quite fond of him.

“Listen, I heard from Hayley that Niklaus has this crazy idea to keep your Spring Wedding and replace Landon with Josie?!” Rebekah asks.

“Yeah, dad hates to cancel the wedding…” Hope admits.

“Hope...Look, I like Josie. I think she’s pretty and yes, she seems like a loving, caring girlfriend to you but...” Rebekah sighs. “Are you really agreeing to your father’s crazy plan? I had an argument with Marcel recently. He’s obviously on Landon’s side since he’s never met Josie. But I can’t help but agree with him that Nik is being kinda insensitive to Landon with this idea.”

Hope instinctively covers her hand with that new engagement ring. “Ermm, Josie and I did feel it was insensitive at first. But we do wanna marry in the near future.”

“So, you’re in favor of his plan?” Rebekah checks.

“Well… Spring is ideally great for a wedding…” Hope adds meekly. “And dad says that most of the wedding-goers don’t know who my wedding partner is anyway so it won’t affect so much if we stick to the spring wedding…”

“Hope!” Rebekah stops her car at the side. “I get that you and Josie are deeply in love, but honey, what about Landon? I heard from Marcel he’s still holding hope that he’ll win you back.”

“But Auntie Bex, that’s the problem. He’s still hopeful even if we cancel our wedding!” Hope tells her aunt. “How many times can I tell him to give up yet he just won’t? Will he finally give up when I’m a married woman?”

“Hope sweetie…”

Hope then decides to show her aunt her engagement ring on her finger. “I’m sorry. I already said yes to Josie and I’m not regretting it this time.”

Rebekah widens her eyes and can’t help but hold Hope’s hand to take a closer look at the blinking diamond ring. “Gosh, this ring is...exquisite! A far cry from your previous one. No wonder you said yes. But Hope, you know Marcel had to propose to me twice before I finally said yes. Are you really really sure?”

Hope then holds her aunt’s hand back. “I propose to Josie too, Auntie Bex. That’s how sure I am.”

==== 

Josie and her family arrive a couple of weeks later in New Orleans for the celebratory event of their hotel venture partnership with Mikaelson Holdings. The dinner event will be held in the Mikaelson Mansion with several of Klaus’ influential friends and business partners, as well as the media. 

Josie finds that Klaus Mikaelson was not joking when he said that his mansion is twice the size of the Saltzman’s mansion in Mystic Falls.

Her father, Alaric seems to remember his decades-past visit at the Mikaelson mansion well, telling his daughters there is actually a cigar room where he once smoked cigars and drank scotch with the Salvatore and Mikaelson brothers.

“Alaric?” A brunette beauty greets their father as she walks down a big spiral staircase.

“Hayley?” Alaric replies.

Josie sees her father furrowing his brows as if to be sure he recognizes the right person. But Josie knows right away this must be her future mother-in-law.

“Thanks for making it, old friend. How long has it been? Like 10, 15 years?” the nice lady moves over to hug Alaric. She then turns to Josie and Lizzie with a friendly smile. “And these must be your beautiful daughters.”

“Yes, this is Lizzie and Josie.” Alaric introduces with a proud smile.

The twins smile shyly at the presence of Hope’s gorgeous mom. Like they now know where Hope gets her beautiful genes.

“Ahhh...the pretty woman my daughter can’t stop talking about.” Hayley compliments as she takes a closer look at Josie.

“Hi...Mrs Mikaelson...ermm..is Hope around?” Josie can’t help but realize she sounds like a shy teenager asking her crush’s mother if she can visit her crush in her room now.

“Oh yes, Hope is busy fitting her dress now for tonight’s event. I’ll let Jefferson bring Lizzie and Alaric to their guest rooms first while I bring you….” Hayley lightly nudges Josie’s back. “To your fiancee. And please call me Hayley.” 

Yes, of course the engagement news is out to the Mikaelsons. It was what Klaus Mikaelson wanted anyway. She guesses the whole family is now aware.

As they walk up the stairway, Josie has to ask. “Ermm.. Hayley? If you don’t mind me asking. Are you really okay with this spring wedding idea? I mean I love Hope and I’ll marry her for sure but it’s obvious I’m actually taking over someone else’ place. Someone whom you have prepared yourself to have as a future son-in-law long ago? I know it’s weird and I know that Klaus just wants this but what about the rest of the family? Am I going to assume they will accept this? Accept me?”

Hayley stops in her tracks and faces Josie with a thoughtful frown. “I thought Klaus was crazy to think of that at first but then, a week later Hope tells me you both were in on it. I guess the most important thing is that the both of you want this. Kol, Freya and Rebakah have met you and they seem to like you. I don’t think you should worry too much about it.”

“Does….Landon know?” Josie asks.

“Klaus plans to announce it tonight at the event and the media will likely publish that for tomorrow’s news.” Hayley reveals.

“So, Landon will only find out through the media?” Josie checks, not feeling too good about this.

“Hope and him have not been together for months. They have long broken up. This won’t be too surprising news to him. Maybe his pride will be hurt but..” Hayley adds.

“Perhaps Klaus can hold this piece of news from tonight’s event? The wedding announcement can take place on a much later date. I think Hope should tell Landon about this personally first before he hears anything from the media and I know she hasn’t done so yet.” Josie recommends.

“I think that's the considerate thing to do. Perhaps you can convince Klaus about this now? He’s in his office now.” Hayley suggests.

Josie nods in appreciation.

==== 

Klaus agreed to Josie’s suggestion to delay the wedding announcement. Again, the man was not one who is easily convinced to change his plans but Josie explained that their partnership in the hotel business should be the main focus of the event tonight. They wouldn’t want the public’s attention to focus on the wedding and the new bride, which definitely would be the talk of the town rather than their hotel project. Klaus whole-heartedly agreed with Josie’s suggestion. Josie knew that would have more convincing power than the reason about considering Landon’s feelings. 

She also realizes she has somehow cultivated herself on how to deal with the future father-in-law so far. Hope would be proud of her again.

After the quick discussion with Klaus, Josie proceeds to meet her future wife. She arrives in Hope’s grand bedroom where the auburn-haired girl stands in a middle platform like a doll in a light blue evening gown while three female dressers are busy measuring and putting pins on her dress.

“Wifey!!” Hope exclaims upon seeing Josie.“My wife’s here. I mean, not a wife yet but soon.” she tells her dressers who greets Josie with friendly greetings and smiles.

“You look…” Josie gives her future wife a once-over but isn’t too sure she likes the dress. “Nice?”

“Ok, she hates it.” Hope reads her mind and tells her dressers. “Can I wear the red one again to show her?”

One of the dressers nods and moves away to pick up a red silk off-shoulder dress. Hope allows the other two dressers to remove her blue dress, leaving her in her black victoria’s secret lingerie. Josie is just admiring her fiancee’s sexy perfection while the dressers are busy fussing over her. The red dress is quickly fitted onto Hope and Josie likes this one better. Josie nods with approval and that is all it takes for Hope to decide on her dress for tonight’s event.

“Ok, thanks for the hard work, ladies.” Hope claps as she thanks her dressers.

The dressers then help Hope out of her dress again.

“You can leave the dress with Jefferson later once the amendments are done.” Hope reminds them with a wave and adds. “Thanks again!”

The dressers thank her back before they leave the room with all the stuff. 

Now that they are alone, Hope doesn’t bother to put on something and approaches Josie who is just chilling on the edge of the bed.

“Hope, did you know that your dad is planning on announcing our spring wedding tonight as well?” Josie asks.

Hope just casually sits on top of Josie’s lap, facing her with her arms around her neck. “No. But I’m not surprised my dad would do that.”

“Have you told Landon about this? Our wedding?” Josie asks, trying to focus on the discussion and not be distracted by her sexy fiancee straddling her in her underwear. Her hands aren’t so obedient though, they are roaming happily on Hope’s ass.

Hope shakes her head as Josie expected.

“Hope, don’t you think he should know before your dad tells the whole world?” Josie highlights.

“I know. Should I call him now? But I...I feel like if I talk to him, he might get all emotional and.... Why is this so hard?” Hope sighs. 

“We can do this after the event. It’s just a call. I’ll be next to you, ok? Anyway, I have spoken to your dad and he won’t announce the wedding news tonight so Landon won’t have to find out from the press or from others.” Josie informs.

“Dad agreed that easily to a change of plans? Wow!” Hope notes. “You just leveled up again.”

“I know.” Josie smiles proudly and kisses Hope.

==== 

The event starts with a cocktail reception. And Hope is with Lizzie busy chatting with some guests who have arrived for the event. 

Josie had just left for the study room to prepare for her speech later. 

Just then Hope spots her father talking to Rafael Waithe who is a close friend of Landon’s. Raf was likely invited because his father and her father had some business dealings before. But she notices that her father doesn’t look too happy in his conversation with Raf.

Excusing herself from Lizzie and some guests, Hope heads towards her father and Raf.

“What do you mean he insists?! I didn’t invite him, Rafael! I invited you!” Klaus tells the young man. 

“You invited me and a plus-one, Mr Mikaelson. Landon’s my plus-one. By his insistence!” Raf tells Klaus.

“Landon’s here?” Hope asks and Rafael and Klaus turn quickly to look at her.

“Hope, I’m sorry but he insisted on coming here. I thought he would have seen you by now.” Raf reports.

“Where is he, Rafael? I have asked you this already.” Klaus asks. “I don’t want him to make a scene and ruin my night!” 

“And I’m asking the same question too! He was at the bar where I last left him.” Raf reports.

“Well, I was near the bar earlier and I didn’t see him.” Hope notes aloud. “I mean I have been hanging around that area for the past 15 mins? He would have approached me by now, right?” 

“Look, Hope…” Raf looks somewhat upset. “I’m worried about him. There has been word about your...new wedding partner in the spring wedding? Landon knows..”

Klaus and Hope exchange worried looks.

==== 

Josie is editing her opening speech on her speech cards for the third time already in the Mikaelson’s study room. She decided to excuse herself a little early from the cocktail party outside because she was not satisfied with what she had written so far and decided to work on it. In half an hour’s time, Klaus would be doing his welcome speech, followed by Josie’s opening speech on their upcoming hotel project.

She hears the door creaking open and assumes it is Hope. “I’m almost done, babe. Just give me a few minutes.”

“I call her that too, you know.”

She is greeted by a male voice and Josie looks up immediately to see the surprise visitor.

“Landon?” She sees the man in a handsome tux but he looks really drawn-out and possibly very drunk from the alcohol breath she can smell from a distance.

“What else are you stealing from me, Josie?” Landon asks as he walks closer, placing a glass of half-drank whisky on the desk she’s at. “Besides my fiancee... and my wedding?” 

“You know...about the wedding?” Josie asks, wondering if word has already been spreading before Klaus announced anything. “Look, it doesn’t mean that…”

Landon cuts her off by grabbing Josie’s arms, pulling her to stand up from her chair. “Why?! WHY HOPE?!”

“You’re hurting me.” Josie tells him, feeling the tight grip on her biceps.

“Try being in my position to understand what hurt actually means!” He pushes her and Josie can feel her lower back hitting hard against the desk.

“I’m sorry.. but..” Josie apologizes.

“I love her!! I trusted you and let you into our life and you do this to me!!” Landon exclaims.

“You wanted to  _ fuck _ me!” Josie reminds him.

Landon pauses, possibly taking in a hint of guilt but she can see anger taking over when he cries out. “Instead you went to fuck her! We were happy!”

“She came to me! Why would she come to me if you were already making her happy?” Josie shouts back.

Landon angrily raises his hands and roughly pins Josie down on her desk now, restraining both her arms above her head with his strong hands, his body pressing hard against hers. Josie struggles hard but can’t get him off her. His strong alcohol breath brushing against her lips.

“I actually liked you. And you were meant to be for ME! Hope wanted me to fuck you!” he cries out. “You know what? I’m just gonna give her what she wants then!”

Josie watches as Landon holds her with one arm as his other hand fumbles with the zip on his pants. He unbuttons and unzips. She thinks her long velvet dress slit has been torn further as she feels his hand pushing the dress up against her thigh.

She can’t believe it’s happening again. Suddenly she can’t move. She just freezes and her mind goes blank. She can only feel tears and nothing else. 

Nothing else but demons. The demons are back.

==== 

Hope and Klaus can hear some shouts as they approach the study room. They run this time to the room where the door is left slightly ajar. Klaus pushes it open and the father and daughter lay their eyes upon Landon pinning Josie on the desk. Hope freezes in reaction, too shocked at the sight of her ex-fiance and her now fiancee in that position. But it is obvious Landon was forcing himself on Josie with his arm pinning both Josie’s arms. And when Hope sees his fly undone, that is when she shrieks. “LANDON!!”

Her father reaches Landon first, pulling him off Josie and punching him hard, shouting “Never ever lay a hand on a woman!! How dare you do this in my house?!”

Hope runs to check on Josie. “Jo...Jo. Baby, speak to me.”

Josie lays in a daze, eyes teary and elsewhere. Hope is filled with pain. The pain of seeing her Josie obviously traumatized by what Landon was doing to her. She wants to kill Landon now.

She turns to see Landon apologizing to her father. Hope marches over and throws a hard slap at Landon.

“Hope, I swear I didn’t do any…” Landon explains but is cut off by a punch this time. Fuck, her fist hurts but she doesn’t care.

“You don’t get to touch MY WOMAN! I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU!!” Hope screams with angry tears at Landon. 

“I swear I didn’t do it.. She was in tears and I sobered up before I.. ” Landon tells Hope but she doesn’t care and just hits his chest and pushes him. Even though she and Klaus might have stopped him in time before he did anything further, Josie is still badly affected. She has never seen Josie like this before. If Hope and Klaus did not come in on time, what could have happened?

“Hope…” Josie mutters finally.

“Please get him out of my face now, dad.” Hope asks of her father as she moves over to Josie’s side. 

Klaus then pulls Landon roughly by the back of his collar. “Get out of my house and don’t ever let me see you again!!”

Before leaving the room with her ex, Klaus tells his daughter. “Hope, make sure she’s rested. I will handle the speech and everything else. You just need to take care of her for the rest of the night.”

Hope nods thankfully at her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so Hope went from wanting to see Landon bone Josie to "Don't u fuckin touch my Josie" and Josie went from wanting nothing to do with family business to taking charge of the family business. More character progression next and final chapter!!  
> Additional note: I wanna explain why I wrote Landon that way. Firstly, he is very hurt. Hope has been faithful to him for years that he couldn't accept the truth. He reacted with the heavy influence of alcohol but stopped before he did further damage. Josie also explains further in the next chapter. As mentioned in my 1st chapter notes, this fic is also loosely based on the indie movie and in the movie, the guy really nearly rape her. That scene was worse but was integral to the story. Here, it is integral because Landon needed a closure(that he has to accept that Hope has moved on) but because he got the wedding news before Hope explain it to him, he reacted badly. Also, it makes you wonder after the incident, will Josie pull away from Hope or pull her closer?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: past sexual assault reference

“Jo, are you hurt? Do you want to report this?” Hope checks.

“No..” Josie shakes her head. “He didn’t.. I’m... fine.”

“Do you wanna go to my room?” Hope offers as she holds Josie by the waist. 

Josie who seems to have stopped crying by now just nods and follows Hope’s lead. When they reach Hope’s room, Josie climbs onto the bed and lays down, fetus style.

“Do you want to change into something more comfortable?” Hope asks when she notices Josie’s dress is slightly torn. Hope’s anger rises as she wonders if Landon was that rough with Josie. She can’t believe Landon would go to that extent. She can’t believe a person can change that much. She had known him for years and he was the gentlest man she knew. How could he have done such a thing? All because she left him? Fuck! This is all her fault.

Josie shakes her head but asks of Hope. “Just stay with me, Hope.”

Hope moves closer and spoons Josie in bed. “I will, baby. I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Josie shakes her head and just pulls Hope closer, keeping Hope wrapped tightly around her.

As Hope showers comforting light kisses on Josie’s back, she finds her kisses were wet mostly from her own tears. Hope can’t help but blame herself for this. All this drama happened because she wasn’t brave enough to end things first with Landon before she jumped into bed and fell madly in love with Josie. As well as agreeing to the Spring wedding just so Landon would give up on her.

“Jo?” Hope checks and finds that Josie has fallen asleep. She moves away slightly but Josie grabs her arms tighter, refusing to let go. Yet when Hope checks, Josie’s eyes are still shut tight and asleep. She stays, knowing Josie just needs her close to her. She falls asleep eventually, her arms around Josie through the night.

When Hope wakes up early in the morning, she finds Josie missing in bed. Thankfully she hears the shower on in her bathroom and assumes Josie is in there. Hope gets up and heads into the bathroom. She discovers Josie sitting in the tub naked and hugging her knees with her head buried on her knees while the water runs. She isn’t soaping or rinsing, just sitting with the water raining over her. 

“Baby…” Hope calls out gently as she approaches closer. “Want me to join you?”

Josie looks up and quickly shakes her head. “I’m done.”

She reaches out to shut the water off and gets out of the tub and grabs a towel to cover herself.

Hope wishes Josie would open up to her, no matter how affected she has been from last night’s incident. 

As if Josie can feel her sadness, the taller girl turns around and reminds Hope.

“We have to get ready for breakfast with the family, right? You should shower quickly and get ready.” 

Josie then shuts the bathroom door after leaving Hope inside.

Hope sighs and relents to showering and getting ready for the big family breakfast.

After the shower, Hope comes out of the bathroom to find Josie not in the bedroom. She hears Lizzie’s voice outside the room and can hear the twins’ vague conversation.

Hope gets dressed as she tries to listen in on their conversation.

“Jo, I was worried about you last night and this bodyguard outside Hope's room just wouldn’t let me in. How unwell were you?”

“I’m fine now, Lizzie. Let’s just go for breakfast now.”

“Where’s Hope?”

“In the shower. She’ll join us in a while.”

When Hope finally reaches the dining room, all of her family members are already seated, including their house guests, the Saltzmans.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Hope takes her usual seat next to the head chair where her father sits. Josie is seated next to her of course. She reaches out to hold Josie’s hand and Josie squeezes her hand back. Josie also leans in to kiss her cheek. 

Hope smiles at her. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Josie smiles lightly at her.

“Right. Now that all of us are here. Let’s enjoy breakfast, shall we?” Klaus announces.

Just then Jefferson, their butler arrives with the morning papers which he passes to Klaus.

Hope watches her father search the headlines he wants to see. Everyone on the table is patiently watching and waiting to see Klaus’ reaction. 

Klaus sighs in disappointment as he folds the papers and leaves it on Hayley’s side. “Not the big column headline I expected but it’s better than nothing.”

He then eats his breakfast and asks Hope and Josie. “I hope you both had a good rest last night. That’s most important.”

“We did, dad. Thanks.” Hope smiles gratefully at her father’s concern.

“Can I see the papers, Hayley?” Marcel asks and Hayley politely passes the paper over to Marcel who’s seated a few seats away.

“Hmm…No wonder it’s such a small column.” Marcel notes aloud from the papers. “They aren’t happy the CEO of The Saltz Group was not present. Maybe they didn’t believe your excuse, Klaus. That Josie was suddenly unwell.”

“Well, fuck them!” Klaus waves Marcel off and adds. “I thought Elizabeth gave a good enough speech on behalf of her sister.”

“It was short. I wasn’t prepared obviously.” Lizzie humbly admits.

“Thanks, Lizzie.” Josie smiles gratefully at her sister.

“You’re the best, Lizzie.” Hope adds in her gratitude.

“You were fussing so much for the past week about wanting to get that big headline, Klaus. At that rate, I thought you were going to announce the news about the wedding last night. What stopped you?” Marcel asks further.

“Well, for one thing. Josie asked me not to.” Klaus shrugs. “And despite me not announcing anything about the new bride of the spring wedding to anyone except this family, word still got out! Now who should I thank for that?!”

“The boy deserves to know.” Marcel mutters, subtly admitting he was the culprit.

“And I should be the one who lets him know, Marcel!” Hope tells her uncle angrily.

“Hope, calm down. If it’s not me, it’ll still get to him eventually. You should have told him way earlier.” Marcel defends himself.

“This is between Hope and Landon. Why did you tell him?!” Rebekah scolds her husband with a slap on his arm.

“You want to know what actually ruined my shot at the big headline?!” Klaus points out, adding more scolding. “A fuckin drunk Landon appearing last night to ruin my party! If you waited long enough for Hope to settle her ties with him, he wouldn’t have known about the new wedding update and gate-crash my very exclusive event!”

“He didn’t even make a scene. Didn’t even talk to Hope! How did he ruin your party?” Marcel argues.

“He fuckin hurt…” Klaus stops himself as he checks on Josie who has been looking downcast and quiet all this time.

Then Josie stands up. “I’m sorry. I need to be excused.”

“Jo!” Hope reaches out but Josie just nods to everyone and leaves the room.

“Hope, what happened?” Lizzie asks in concern.

“Landon assaulted Josie!” Hope slams a napkin on the table as she stands up and exclaims at Marcel. “That’s how he ruined the party and my WOMAN!”

The whole table gasps in shock but Hope is not interested to answer anymore questions as she takes her leave to chase after Josie.

“Hope, I’m coming with you.” Lizzie stands up too and Hope nods.

If she couldn’t get Josie to open up and talk about her trauma to her, she knows her sister would be able to.

They can’t find Josie in the bedroom. Then a housekeeper tells them that she saw Josie run out to the garden outside earlier. 

Hope and Lizzie run out and finally find Josie sitting on a bench facing the fountain.

“Jo!” Lizzie runs over first and Josie lets her sister hug her tight.

“Let it out, Jo. Just let it all out.” Lizzie encourages her sister as she soothes Josie’s back. 

Then gradually Josie lets out a cry and starts sobbing. Sobs like she’s catching her breath. Hope quietly watches in tears at her fiancee and her heart naturally reaches out to Josie, feeling her pain. She wants to hug and comfort Josie too but she guesses that only Lizzie is able to open Josie up.

“You wanna talk about it?” Lizzie asks her sister after some time when Josie sobs grew lesser. She seems to look better and much more relieved now as she nods to her sister.

Josie turns to find Hope standing quietly and smiling gently at her. 

“I can go…if you prefer.” Hope offers, guessing that Josie probably prefers to do this with her sister alone.

“No, Hope. I need you here.” Josie stretches her hand out to Hope. “Come here, please.”

Hope takes Josie’s hand and sits next to her. 

Josie thumbs a tear off Hope’s cheek and apologizes to Hope. “I’m sorry I keep making you cry, baby.”

Hope shakes her head, though more tears doesn’t go away.

“I wanna always be here for you, Jo. If you are in pain, I'll naturally feel it too. And I'll want to get over it together with you." Hope then admits. "It's my fault after all. If I didn't hurt Landon, he wouldn't have done that to you."

"That's crap, Hope." Lizzie tells her future sister-in-law. "This Landon is an adult who knows what he's doing. What he did was a violent act! Something you never did to him."

"Oh, she sure did last night." Josie smiles lightly, rubbing Hope's knuckles. "She slapped and punched the living daylights out of him with all her small body strength."

"Way to go, Hope!" Lizzie cheers.

But Hope shakes her head. "Jo, what if my dad and I came into the room late? He would have done more damage! And I'll never forgive myself if that happened."

"He wouldn't." Josie reveals calmly after giving much thought. "I know he stopped when he saw my tears. Sure, he was pissed drunk and emotionally hurt by our actions all these months. And he acted impulsively on it. But..there was remorse in him when he realized he was victimising someone. He stopped himself before he got his dick out and he was apologizing softly to me just before you came into the room."

"Still! Him in that position, forcing himself on you must be terrifying for you, Jo." Hope tells Josie.

"Yes, it affected me badly but mostly because it triggered a painful past. One I faced ten years ago.." Josie closes her eyes for a moment and lets out a sigh.

"If you’re not ready to talk about it, it’s fine. I can wait. I’ll always wait." Hope advises, stroking Josie's arm.

"Yeah, Jo." Lizzie agrees with Hope.

"No I want to. I need to." Josie tells them.

And then she takes a few breaths before continuing. "Hope, what Landon did was nothing compared to what I faced with my high school ex-boyfriend.. It was...way worse."

Hope felt pain in her heart and tears just formed again. It's uncontrollable. She squeezes Josie's hand in comfort and assurance.

Josie continues. "He was my boyfriend of a month. A jock who couldn't wait to get into my pants. I wanted to wait till prom. But before that, he brought me to his best friend’s house party one night. We had several drinks and then he took me to his best friend’s room to make out. We were both drunk but I still had a sense of what’s going on and could feel he was starting to become forceful. I said NO but he kept on going. I was so scared and let out cries of pleading for him to stop but he was too into it. Finally I gave up and let him... The only consolation I got was that he probably didn’t manage to cum because his best friend’s girlfriend accidentally walked in on us. She saw me in tears and quickly intervened.”

“Please tell me he was punished?” Hope asks. Because if he wasn’t, Hope might just assassinate this guy.

Josie nods. “He was. Lizzie was with me throughout. From the police reporting to the trial. And after that, I also went through some therapy sessions. To be honest I thought my therapist did a bad job. I didn’t think she was helping me much. Which was one of the reasons why I got into psych in college later. My dad played a part in making sure the guy was brought to justice and that my case remained anonymous as much as possible. He still wasn’t exactly the affectionate father I wanted him to be then. It’s funny how his illness now makes him a more affectionate person now. All he asks me repeatedly everyday is if I had eaten, making sure I’m well-fed.” 

The brunette holds and squeezes both Hope and Lizzie’s hands as she relates further.

"It’s ironic that I'm studying psych yet I have not been moving on the right way to get over a trauma all these years. I mostly got myself into casual relationships to avoid feeling too emotionally involved and letting anyone in. Lizzie has her own problems to bear too and I don’t want her to bear mine too.” 

“But recently, I realized I have been letting someone in naturally. Someone who has been making me feel emotionally safe and free to share everything with..” Josie expresses as she caresses Hope’s cheek. “I may have been a mess last night, Hope.. but know that I have never felt safer than ever..with you being there for me. I have you as my emotional support and my ever-supportive sister as well. I don’t think there’s anything I fear now.."

Hope and Lizzie instinctively lean in to hug Josie.

“You’ll always have me, sis.” Lizzie promises.

“Yes, and me. Always and forever.” Hope promises with a kiss on Josie’s cheek.

==== 

_ A month before the wedding  _

“Hey Pen.” Josie picks up Penelope’s call as she is parking her car. “Wait! Let me guess. You read the news today.”

“I did!! Oh my god! A Spring wedding?! In a castle in Spain?” Penelope exclaims. “I’m speechless!?”

“Most importantly. Are you happy for me?” Josie asks. She is meeting Hope and Maya and her new girlfriend at Kol’s cafe for tea. She’s late because of a meeting with Klaus but she knows Hope and Maya understand her lateness. Then Penelope called and Josie felt the need to pick up her call. They are now friends without benefits and still occasionally catch up through texts and phone calls.

“Of course I am, Jojo. As long as you’re happy. I mean, she’s rich so…” Penelope giggles.

“Shut up! I’m paying for half the wedding, ok.” Josie counters.

“Right, Madam CEO. I still can’t believe you kept all that from me!” Pen chides.

“Hey, I did not. I told you what my dad did. Just that I never thought I'd end up taking over his business.” Josie rebukes.

“Yeah, you wanted to stay away from the family business so bad you actually moved to New Orleans to serve drinks.” Pen reminds her.

“I know, right? I guess family still matters a lot to me, especially when I matter to them too.” Josie admits.

“Hey, so...am I invited to the wedding?” Pen asks the question cheekily.

“Ermm...Hmm.. I might have to ask Hope. She’s rather…. affected by you.” Josie reveals.

“From that day?” Pen asks. “That was so long ago. I stopped seeing you since then.”

“Yeah...I could ask her?” Josie offers.

“Gosh, Jo. You’re already henpecked before you’re married.”

“I’m not! Look, I gotta go. I’m meeting Hope now.” Josie adds as she gets out of her car and walks towards the cafe.

She just hears Penelope’s mocking laughter at her before she hangs up.

As Josie approaches the cafe, she sees her ex-manager Meg greeting her wide-eyed when she walks in.

“JO!!!” Meg runs up to her. “What the fuck? You’re the bride’s bride?!”

“Meg, calm down.” Josie lays a hand on Meg’s shoulder. 

“I was already shocked by the news that you are CEO of The Saltz Group months ago and now this?” Meg talks to her like Josie is still her employee.

“Do you still want the job at my wedding or not?” Josie just asks in return.

Meg does a 180 attitude change and nods eagerly. “Of course, James still wants the job. Can I tag along with him too?”

“Sure. I’ll pay for your travel expenses too.” Josie offers.

“Oh my god! Seriously?!” Meg covers her excitement with both hands on her mouth.

“Yes..on one condition.” Josie adds. “Think of a nice boss nickname for me, will ya? I know they will start naming me once I marry Hope.”

“Okayyy…” Meg nods but she looks slightly stressed now. 

Josie winks at her ex-manager before she heads for the private room where her fiancee and friends are waiting. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Josie announces as she opens the door to a rather awkwardly quiet atmosphere in the room.

“Hey Jo, you’re here.” Hope who is facing her greets her awkwardly. Her two friends have their backs facing Josie and did not turn to look at Josie.

Josie recognizes Maya obviously from her dark frizzy curls but Maya’s girlfriend...a blonde is nervously drinking her cappuccino. A very familiar blonde.

“Oh god…” Josie gasps when she finally faces Maya and her new girlfriend. “Jade?!”

“Hi Joz..” Jade greets awkwardly as she sips her cappuccino. “Long time no see?”

Maya is sighing and rolling her eyes. And Josie guesses they all already figured out the small lesbian circle of connections. Hope obviously remembers Jade from the club and now Maya’s dating Jade?? 

“So ah…” Josie sits down next to Hope who leans in to whisper to her.

“We had to tell Maya..” Hope tells her. 

Of course. Josie tries to clear her throat and explains to Maya. “Ermm..for the record, it was only two hook-ups. That’s it. You know clearly I was only seeing Hope after. ONLY Hope.”

“I told her that.” Jade adds as she tries to placate Maya. “Babe, see! Josie said it was just two casual hook-ups too.”

“But you had sex with my best friend’s wife-to-be!” Maya can’t seem to get the new revelation away.

“Hope seems fine with it, right?” Jade asks Hope.

“Oh, I knew about their hook-up before I dated Jo.” Hope waves it off with a short laugh.

“It’s different, Hope. I didn’t know before I dated Jade.” Maya states.

“So you’re saying if you knew about Jade’s hookup history with me, you wouldn’t have dated Jade?” Josie throws the question at Maya.

"I-" Maya looks conflicted. "I mean I would still prefer to know before I consider if I should date someone..."

"Ok, now I'm mad." Jade sighs loudly at Maya. "Do you wanna me to draw up a list of my exes and ex-hookups and cross-check who you may happen to know?"

"Babe.." Maya suddenly pouts sadly, obviously affected by Jade's offended reaction.

"I can't rewind time to undo this, Maya. You have to understand that. What’s important is now! I'm with you now. No one else, ok!" Jade assures.

Maya seems satisfied with that assurance and mutters. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jade leans in and they kiss….a few times.

Josie and Hope are just watching while feeling awfully like a third wheel, though after a while Hope seems to be smiling in ‘awww’ at the happy couple in front of them. Honestly, Josie would have offered Jade and Maya the key to her apartment upstairs now if she still rents it but she doesn’t now.

Then Hope asks the couple a rather curious question.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really curious, Jade." Hope asks sheepishly. "And don't misunderstand my intentions when I ask this. Just feel free to be honest with me cause I'm not the jealous type, trust me. I just like to know…….. How was sex with Josie?"

"HOPE!?" Josie and Maya both exclaim at her at the same time.

"I mean Josie makes me really happy in bed." Hope ignores them and continues to talk to Jade. "Like so happy. And she's the only woman I've ever been with and she will be my forever! So, I'm just curious… is she as good as I think she is? Like am I the only person in the world who thinks she’s so good with her tongue...or?”

“Don’t answer, Jade.” Maya shakes her head at her girlfriend.

“You don’t have to go there, Jade.” Josie agrees with Maya.

“Don’t listen to them!” Hope tells Jade. “I swear I won’t get jealous. I just need to know...you know….for science.”

“Is this some research for a new pet project, Hope?” Josie frowns at her future wife.

“You need to stop with the he/she is the only man/woman I’ve ever been with theory, Hope!” Maya reminds Hope. 

But Jade is just smiling at Hope in amusement. “Gosh, Joz. She is quite a character.” Then Jade chuckles at Josie. “No wonder you called her name during sex.”

Hope opens her mouth wide at that revelation while Josie shakes her head in embarrassment.

Maya slaps Jade’s arm instead. “You slept with Josie after she started seeing Hope?”

“What? No!!” Jade and Josie deny it simultaneously.

“I don’t think she was dating Hope then. Josie even said she was very straight then.” Jade recalls as she reports to Maya.

“Wait! So you were the one at Josie’s the next day after we met at the club?” Hope asks, connecting the dots.

“Ermm..and I’m guessing you were the one who popped by to pass her some tea?” Jade checks.

“I was!” Hope nods with a smile. “So, she really called my name during sex?”

Jade starts laughing. “She sure did! She called me Hope after she came! And I was like, isn’t that your very straight friend?”

“What did she say?” Hope claps in joy and asks eagerly.

“Stop it, Hope!” Josie warns her fiancee.

“She didn’t deny it. Only said sorry to me.” Jade reveals with a shrug.

“Ok, have you both had enough fun already?” Maya asks both her girlfriend and best friend.

“I like you, Jade! Please come to my wedding!” Hope generously invites Maya’s girlfriend.

“Since you’re being the generous, non-jealous wife-to-be…” Josie decides to ask. “Can I invite another ex of mine?” 

Hope looks at Josie with a frown. “Who?”

“Pene..” Before Josie can finish saying the name, she’s interrupted.

“Not Pen Park!!” Maya is the one who exclaims instead but the dark-haired woman is laughing now. “Please tell me it’s not her. Cause’ Hope will be so pissed if it’s Pen Park!”

Josie doesn’t falter and challenges Hope. “But my fiancee just said she’s not the jealous type. Besides, Pen’s been a good friend of mine for a long time.”

Hope is glaring at Josie now. Then Hope makes her decision. “Any ex but Pen Park.”

“Why?” Josie asks. “Just say you’re jealous.”

“I’m not. I just don’t like her.” Hope shrugs, giving a lame reason.

“You never even talk to her. You saw her once in my apartment and that’s it.” Josie counters.

“Wait! Is Pen Park the air stewardess whom you threw me out for? On our first hook-up?” Jade has to ask.

“You’re not helping, Jade!” Josie says through gritted teeth.

“Oops..” Jade shrinks in posture.

“You threw Jade out for her?!” Hope questions, arms folded. “And she had your apartment key!! Now tell me why I should still like her and invite her to our wedding?”

“First of all, you’re the first woman I didn’t throw out of my apartment when she arrived. In fact, I begged you to stay.” Josie points out. “Secondly, if it weren’t for Pen, I don’t think I would have fallen in love with you and would be marrying you in a month’s time.”

“How’s that?” Hope asks, curious now.

“Remember that time I left your apartment when you thought I was straight? I actually gave up ever meeting you again until Pen told me I should at least give you a chance to know that I’m actually gay. That’s when I invited you to the gallery event.” Josie relates as she pulls Hope closer lovingly.

“Really?” Hope is cupping Josie’s face with both hands now. “So, she indirectly and unwittingly match-made us?”

Josie nods. “You can say that.”

“Fine! Invite her.” Hope leaves a chaste kiss on Josie’s lips. “How can I not invite my match-maker? Make sure you thank her for that during your wedding speech, Jo.”

“Huh?” 

==== 

**The Mikaelson-Saltzman Wedding is A Grand Fairytale Affair**

**As promised for Spring, Mikaelson Holdings heir, Hope Mikaelson got married! Her bride is none other than The Saltz Group heir and current CEO, Josie Saltzman. The couple wed at the Castell Son Claret in Spain yesterday. The private wedding was attended by no more than a hundred guests.**

**A wedding in a castle would not be perfect if it doesn’t at least come with a fairytale theme. So, the brides decided to incorporate a little cosplay of their favorite fairytale characters to their Vera Wang wedding dresses. Though both dressed in white, the Mikaelson heir had a white silk cape-hood over her white dress, making her own white version of Little Red Riding Hood. The Saltzman heir chose an elegant princess look, wearing a long lace dress and an exquisite tiara(sponsored by Tiffany). Josie couldn’t decide which fairytale princess she was dressing as so we shall just call her Princess Josette.**

**Many must think the two ladies met through their fathers or some business ties but a source told us that they actually met each other through a car accident!**

**Now how accidentally romantic is that?**

  
  


= THE END =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying faithful to this fic and giving it a chance! Really appreciate it, especially with all your comments. For now, I'm working on a new hosie college fic still based in tvdu with their supernatural powers. Not sure when I'll post. We'll see!


End file.
